The AutoKnights III: A Third World
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Transformers Xover. The three AutoKnights have traveled to Odaiba in pursuit of another ring. With the help of all twelve adventure digidestined, what could go wrong? Some Takari, PataGato, Kenyako, Taiora, etc. R&R. Rated T for language & injuries.
1. Prologue

Me: Hey bitches! AK here. I'm here with the first chapter of the third AutoKnight story.

Violet: That was awfully fast.

Trevor: Yeah dude. Do you ever do anything else?"

Me: I do. But this is just something I favor.

Steve: Oh I understand.

Me: Thank you. Now for those of you who found this story, I strongly suggest read the first tow before this one if you really want to understand everything. That being said I do not own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. I only own Trevor Bauer. Enjoy this first chapter.

Current AutoKnights:

Trevor Bauer: Optimus Prime

Violet Parr (The Incredibles): Ironhide

Steve Smith (American Dad): Ratchet

**TheAutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Last time on The AutoKnights;

Trevor Bauer and Violet Parr transported themselves form Metroville to Langley Falls Virginia to find another ring. There, they met the Smith family. Stan, Francine, Haley, Steve, Roger, and Klaus. Trusting them, the two knights told the Smiths everything about their mission and in return, they promised to keep their presence a secret. Steve however had other plans. Believing he could become popular, he threw a party in the AutoKnights underwater bas in the Chesapeake Bay. When the two knights discovered what he had done, they immediately hated him. But Steve soon redeemed himself when the Decepticon known as Starscream came to Earth to kill Optimus Prime(Trevor) and Ironhide(Violet). Steve finally realized what he had done was wrong and doing so, he became the third AutoKnight. He was now Ratchet, the medic of the team. Working together, the three knights stopped Starscream's rampaging and he retreated. Upon returning to base and healing a wounded Ironhide, Ratchet earns the trust of his new teammates and said goodbye to his family as he and the other two went through another portal to their next destination: Odaiba Japan.

(Read the first two for more information.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Odaiba Japan: An apartment Complex; Apt 1306; 4:30 pm)

It was the late afternoon in Odaiba Japan and in apartment 1306, a young girl was sitting in her room on her bed helping to plan something. She was about fourteen years of age, had short brown hair, crimson eyes, pink clothing, and a small red hairclip in the left side of her hair. On her desk, there was a picture of her holding in her arms what looked to be an Egyptian like cat with yellow gloves. On the cat's tail was a gold looking ring. She looked at the picture and smiled as she went back to doing what she was doing. But all that stopped once more when she started to have a flashback.

(Flashback)

Four months ago, the same girl was sitting on her couch late at night watching TV alone. Then the door opened and the same cat from the picture came running in squealing in a happy tone.

"What's going on Gatomon?" the girl asked.

Gatomon then turned to her partner. "Guess what happened tonight, Kari?" she said with a smile.

"You went on a date with Patamon. Everyone knows that." Kari said.

Gatomon smiled even more. "Actually, something else happened besides the date." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"I'll give you a hint." Gatomon said as she moved her tail so Kari could see it.

Kari looked at her tail and then noticed something different about it. Above the ring that usually goes on her tail, there was a second one. Except this one had a diamond in the center of it. Kari got the hint and then looked at Gatomon with wide eyes and a hopeful smile.

"Gatomon, are you…?" Kari started.

"Patamon proposed to me and I said yes! Kari I'm getting married!" Gatomon cut her off.

Kari didn't care for now she was screaming happily with Gatomon and then hugged her as hard as she could. Kari then let go and began to call her friends to tell them the news.

(End Flashback)

Kari smiled as she remembered that day and soon went back to doing what she was doing. That is until someone opened her door. A seventeen year old male poked his head in. He was about 10 inches taller than Kari and had chocolate brown eyes and matching brown hair. His hair was as long as a small bush.

"Kari, TK's here." He said.

"Thanks, Tai." Kari said.

Tai closed the door behind him and Kari put down the wedding plans and walked out of her room and to her front door. In the doorway was a male her age. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bucket hat on his head.

"Hey TK." Kari greeted him.

TK smiled. "Hey Kari. Ready to go?"" he asked.

Kari smiled back. "Yeah I'm ready. Hey Tai, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hm." Tai grunted.

"Still not happy with the fact you're dating me, is he?" TK asked.

"Let's talk while we walk." Kari said as she led TK out of her apartment complex.

Outside the complex TK and Kari just walked around together for a few minutes until they finally decided to speak.

"So what's up with Tai?" TK asked.

"I don't know, TK. I thought he would be happy with the fact that I was dating someone. Especially you." Kari said.

"You'd think wouldn't ya?" TK agreed.

"I guess he still sees me as his baby sister. As the little girl who was always getting sick when she was younger. The little girl who can't take care of herself. Boy is he wrong." Kari said in a stern voice.

"He is wrong. Don't worry Kari. I'm sure in time he'll come around." TK said trying to comfort her. "It could be worse. You could be with Davis."

Kari laughed at that fact. They soon kept on walking and paused for a minute.

"I can't believe it's almost been two years since we defeated MaloMyotismon." Kari said.

"I can't believe our two digimon partners are getting married to one another." TK said.

"You know what else I can't believe?" Kari said.

"What?" TK asked.

"I can't believe we have been going out for almost a year and we haven't even said "I love you" to each other yet." Kari said in a not so happy voice.

TK's smile was gone. "Not this again." He said to himself.

"How long is it going to take before we're comfortable enough to say it to each other?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, Kar. I guess I just want the time I say it to you to be the perfect time and place. You know?"

"I guess. Maybe we will at my birthday party in a few days." Kari said.

"You're having a birthday party when Gatomon wants you to plan her wedding?" TK asked.

"Hey I'm entitled to a birthday. You're going to come right?" she said.

TK looked at her. "You want me to come to your birthday party." He said.

"Of course." Kari said.

"At your house."

"Yes."

"Where your brother will be also while he glares at me for the entire course of said party?"

TK was silent for a moment. "Gee, I'm not really sure."

"TK! You have to come. I won't be happy at that party unless you're there. Please?" Kari begged.

TK sighed. "Alright. For you, I'll go. When is it?"

"Yay! It's in three days on Friday." Kari cheered.

"Can't wait." TK said as he kissed Kari on her lips.

When they stopped kissing they heard some weird noises. They turned to see there was some sort of team of agents that looked like they were conducting some research. They were doing it while other agents were in the Odaiba River that split the city at about 300 feet apart. Instead of asking what they were doing, TK and Kari walked to the railing and looked down into the river. The divers came up and down and told the chief that there was nothing down there. The chief not liking the results, ordered his men to pack up their gear and head back to HQ to tell the news. TK and Kari just looked at each other wondering what the hell that was all about. They were still looking down into the water when someone walked up to the railing and looked down in the same direction they were.

"What are you looking at?" the person asked.

TK and Kari turned their heads in the direction those words came from. What they saw was a guy looking down like they were. This guy was 6 foot 1 and had dark blonde hair that was combed back. His eyes were somewhat of a mixture between blue and green. He was wearing a red T-shirt with blue flames on it and blue jeans. On his right ring finger was a ring as big as a common high school class ring. The stone in it was sapphire blue, with small red flames bordering it.

"Nothing." TK answered. "There were just some agents here looking for something down there."

The guy seemed interested in this. "What do you think they were looking for?" He asked.

"I don't know." TK answered. "But they just left a minute ago saying there was nothing down there."

"Maybe there is but they just can't see it." The guy retorted.

"Maybe. Well, see ya around." TK said as he and Kari walked away.

"See ya." The guy waved as he walked away as well.

"He went to a bench where there were two other people sitting there. One male, one female. She was about 5 foot 5 and had long black hair and a pink headband. She was wearing a tight black top and black pants. She had blue eyes like the first guy did, but hers were pure blue. She was about 15 years old. The guy sitting next to her was the same age. He had short messy brown hair and black rectangular shaped glasses. He wore blue jeans and a red unbuttoned shirt over a orange t shirt. These three looked different, but they had something in common. The rings on their fingers were identical to one another. Except for the color of the stones. The first guy's was already described. The girl's ring stone was gloss black all over, matching her outfit. The guy sitting next to her, had his stone colored yellow with a red stripe going across it that made it look like a heart monitor.

"Well Trevor, where do you think it is?" the girl asked the guy standing up.

"Violet, Steve, I think it might be down there in that river." Trevor said pointing to the river.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"I think so. The guy standing over there told me that there were agents here looking for something down there. Just like your father was in the Chesapeake Bay. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Steve said.

"So lady and gentleman, I believe we have found our next base." Trevor said.

"Let's contact Cybertron and find the entrance." Violet said.

"Now hold on now." Trevor stopped her.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Steve you have a watch. What time is it?" Trevor asked.

"Steve took his watch out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's 4:45." Steve answered.

"Yeah, so we don't necessarily have to look for the base right now." Trevor said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"I mean it's too early to start looking. There are too many people around to do that. We should wait for a few more hours until it gets darker."

"Okay, but what should we do until then?" Steve asked.

Trevor turned and looked around. He saw tall buildings in the downtown section he was in and smiled.

"I say we just have a little time to ourselves and look around. I mean, how often do you find yourself in Japan when it costs no money whatsoever? Plus I think we deserve it after we kicked Starscream's ass. Don't you?"

Violet and Steve looked at each other and smiled along with Trevor.

"Yeah." Violet agreed. "We do deserve it. Right, Steve?"

"Right." Steve said.

Violet and Steve stood up.

"Alright then. Let's walk and take a look around. We'll come back to this spot in a few hours. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Violet and Steve both said.

With that said, the three started waking and began to explore the city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, it might have been a short chapter, but all of my prologue chapter's will be short.

Trevor: Why?

Me: I don't know.

Violet: Who cares? As long as the story gets better, I'll be happy.

Steve: Me too.

Me: As will I. Chapter 2 will be here ASAP. Until then, peace bitches.


	2. Setting Up

Me: Hey bitches! Chapter 2 is up!

Trevor: And not a second too soon.

Violet: Yeah. You've been updating so fast lately I thought this one would be up sooner. Hell it took you only one day to start this story after you finished the second one.

Steve: I agree. You're slowing down, AK.

Me: I've been busy lately.

Trevor: I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're back on the job hunt again.

Me: Shut up, Trev.

Violet: Aw man. Now you won't have as much time to write!

Me: I know! But I have to find a fuckin job! I need gas money dammit!

Steve: Well, I guess you gotta do what you gotta do then.

Me: Thank you, Steve. Now let's get on with it. I don't own The Incredibles, American Dad, Transformers, or Digimon. Here is chapter 2.

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 2: Setting Up**

(Kamiya Residence; Apt 1306; 7:30 pm)

A few hours passed before Kari finally got home from being with TK. When she went through the door, Tai was there waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I told you before I left. I was walking with TK." Kari replied.

"Really?" Tai asked.

Kari was fed up. "Yes, really. God, what is it about TK you don't like? I thought you would be happy for me."

"I just don't trust him. What if he tries something on you?" Tai asked.

"TK would never do that to anyone. He's been my best friend for years. I know him."

"Are you sure?" Tai asked in a manner that sounded like he thought Kari didn't know hat she was talking about.

"Yes I'm sure! God, you can be such a prick sometimes! You know that?!" Kari shouted before storming off to her room.

Tai followed. "Hey I'm just trying to look out for you and make sure TK doesn't try to make any moves."

Kari turned around. "Yeah? Well guess what Tai! In a few days I'm gonna be fourteen and I don't need you to look out for me any more!" she shouted before slamming the door in Tai's face.

Tai turned around. "Oh how wrong you are, sis." Tai said to himself before walking away.

Kari walked over to her bed and saw Gatomon laying there in a curled position. When she walked by, Gatomon's ears wiggled a bit and her head moved up. Her eyes then slowly opened and saw Kari's angry face.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked her partner.

Kari shook her head. "Take one guess." She said.

"Tai?" Gatomon asked.

"Tai." Kari answered.

Kari flopped on her back onto her bed. "I just don't understand. Tai has known TK for just about as long as I have. He should know TK would never try anything on me. He's just being an overprotective jerk and I'm getting pretty damn sick and tired of it. I'm turning fourteen in three days for God's sake. Let me grow up."

Gatomon and Kari were silent for a moment. "Speaking of turning fourteen, did you invite TK over for Friday?"

Kari smiled at that. "Yeah I did. Patamon's coming too, like you haven't seen enough of him lately." She said that last part sarcastically.

"Hey! What do you expect? He's my fiancé." Gatomon said defensively. "Oh! Speaking of that, how's everything coming?"

Kari sat up and pulled out of her desk what she was looking at earlier. It was a bunch of lists and placement settings for a beachside wedding.

"The final pieces are falling into place. The guest list has been finished and looked over, the seating chart is set up, the food has been ordered, and were all going to go out there tomorrow to look things over." Kari explained.

"What do you mean all of us?" Gatomon asked.

"I mean all of us are going to the beach tomorrow to help set it up. Tents, tables, everything. Me, Tai, Matt, Sora, and pretty much everyone else will be going out there to assist." Kari said.

"But the weddings not until six days from now!" Gatomon said.

Kari sighed. "Tell that to Mimi. She's convinced that setting up early means everything will go smoother at the actual wedding. She's even hired people to stand out there all night to watch the set up."

"Are you freakin kidding me?" Gatomon asked.

"I wish I was. She always goes overboard with things like this." Kari said.

Gatomon sighed this time. "Whatever. As long as I'm marrying Patamon, I don't care what crazy methods Mimi take to make a perfect wedding."

Kari smiled with Gatomon. "There you go. Oh, have you chosen a Mon of Honor yet?" Kari asked.

"No. I'm still thinking. It's only between Biyomon and Palmon so it's very difficult for me. And it shouldn't." Gatomon said.

"Hey, don't strain yourself. You'll make a decision." Kari said reassuringly.

"I just hope Patamon's not as strained as I am. He hasn't chosen a Best Mon yet." Gatomon said.

"Who is it between for him?" Kari asked.

"It will be either Gabumon, Armadillomon, or Veemon." Gatomon said.

"He's considering Veemon for his best mon?" Kari asked surprised.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Gatomon said.

"Whatever. Let's go out and see what's on TV." Kari said as she stood up.

Gatomon stood up and walked out of her room with Kari and saw Tai and his digimon, Agumon on the couch already taken control over the TV.

"Watchya watchin, Tai?" Kari asked.

"Shhh! Listen." Agumon said as he turned his big orange lizard head back to the TV.

Kari and Gatomon stayed quiet and listened to what the news reporter was saying.

"_In other news, a big event occurred in the USA today. Somewhere in Langley Falls Virginia to be more accurate. Believe it or not, a giant robot was seen attacking the city with weapons systems far beyond our own. The robot's rampaging however was stopped by three teenagers with weapons similar to that of the robot's. Officials and CIA agents have come to believe that these three teen heroes were none other than the group known to us as the AutoKnights. Other sources find this information credible due to the fact that the AutoKnights were teenagers back in the mid sixties. More on this story as it develops."_

Tai was now 100% interested in what he just heard. "Did you hear that Kari? The AutoKnights are back."

"How is that even possible Tai? That picture grandma took of them while on that trip to America was taken forty something years ago. How could they still be teenagers?" Kari argued.

Tai didn't give up. "They can make guns come out of their clothes. Anything is possible for these guys."

Kari just sighed and Gatomon did with her. She then sat down next to Agumon. "So what else is on?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Streets of Odaiba; 8:30 pm)

Trevor, Violet, and Steve had been walking around the city for the last few hours. They were just about to turn around and head back to the river when Trevor saw a sign outside a door. Even though they were in Japan, they were surprised to find it was written in English. It read,

American Aircraft Display Show

Saturday July 11

11:30 pm – 6:30 pm

Family Fun for All

Free Admission

"Well how about that. We get to see how far they've advanced in aircraft since we left the sixties, huh Vi?" Trevor said.

"Yeah. And we have Steve here to help us identify the ones that interest us most. Right, Steve" Violet said.

Steve looked at her and smiled. "Absolutely. I'd love to let you guys in on what you've missed over the years. We'll come back here on Saturday and have a look around. Deal?"

"Deal." Trevor and Violet both said.

"Now let's go find our base." Trevor said as he started to make his way back to the river.

After fifteen more minutes of walking, the three friends found themselves at the same bench they were at before. Now all they needed was to find a safe spot to pull out their communication device. They soon found one behind some bushes. Trevor pulled out of his pocket what looked to be an extra large PDA. The screen took up 75% of the front part. Under the screen was a small pad of buttons. On the back were strange looking symbols etched into the thing. Trevor pushed the main power button on the thing and the screen flickered on.

"Come on, Teletraan," Trevor said to the device (Teletraan). "Contact Cybertron command." He said into the speaker.

Immediately after those words were spoken, the screen started to flicker even more. Then nothing but static appeared.

"Cybertron command, this is Trevor Bauer. Does anyone there hear me?" Trevor said into Teletraan.

The screen flickered for a few more seconds until finally a robot appeared on the screen. But it was not Hot Rod. This robot was much taller than Hot Rod by about nine to ten feet. His armor was mostly blue on his legs and arms. There were spots of red on his chest. Also on his chest were two windows that looked like they came from a car carrier type truck. On both sides of his head, one antennae rose up. On his right shoulder was an insignia that looked like a face of some sort. This was the Autobot insignia. Steve and Violet didn't know who this one was, but Trevor did.

"Ultra Magnus. It's good to see you again." Trevor said.

"It's good to see you too, Trevor. I assume the two behind you are the second and third AutoKnights?" Ultra Magnus inquired.

"Yep. These are them." Trevor said. "Magnus, this is Violet, and Steve. Violet, Steve, this is Ultra Magnus. He's one of Hot Rod's guys who helped train me when I was on Cybertron."

"Hello." Violet and Steve both said.

"Hello to you too." Ultra Magnus greeted back. "I assume your calling here to find the entrance to the base in Japan." He said.

Trevor nodded.

"Good. Grapple and Hoist told me before they left with Hot Rod and Wheeljack to go see Alpha Trion."

"About what?" Trevor asked.

"I am not sure myself. Hot Rod said it had something to do with the Decepticon attack on your world. It's probably just a report." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yeah probably. So where is the entrance?" Trevor asked.

"It should be in a communications chamber like the one to your last base. Look around for one." Ultra Magnus instructed.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve all got out of the bush and started looking around for a phone booth.

"I found one." Steve said.

Trevor and Violet walked over to where Steve was and found a very large phone booth. This one could fit a maximum of five people in it.

"That is a huge phone booth." Violet said.

"That must be how they make them in Japan." Steve said.

"Whatever. Let's get in." Trevor said as he opened up the door.

Violet walked in first. Followed by Steve, then Trevor.

"The combination should be the same. You should know what to do from there. It will all be the same as the last time." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thanks, Ultra Magnus. Tell the other Autobots I said hi okay?" Trevor asked.

"Will do, Trevor." Ultra Magnus said before the screen flickered off.

Trevor put away Teletraan and walked towards the phone. He pulled off the hook and entered in the combination. 1-2-3-0-9-1. He then hung the phone back up and a rail came up from all round the three and the floor started to go down into the ground. In twenty more seconds, the lowering stopped and they were all looking around until finally, a keypad arose from the center of the floor to about four feet in height. Violet entered the next combination. 3-1-7-8-9. When she was done, a small door in the wall opened up and a ring scanner appeared behind it. Trevor put in his fist and a small green line of light ran itself over the ring.

"Welcome, Optimus Prime." Said the automated voice.

The wall behind the three soon opened up and the platform started to move sideways out of the shaft. They were now in a long tube that led out into the river. They then went through an invisible cloaking force field and they saw it. A huge dome shaped house resting on a fifty foot rock formation. All of this was resting on the floor of a river that led into the ocean. When they reached the house, they got off the platform and it automatically started to make its way out of the house and back up to the surface.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve looked around their new place, only to find that it was exactly identical to the previous one they had back in Langley Falls.

"Huh. I was expecting it to be a little different." Steve said.

"Me too." Violet said. "I guess Grapple and Hoist really like the original design."

"Apparently." Trevor said. Trevor then walked around. "So…what now?"

Violet yawned. "You boys can do whatever you want. I'm going to bed." She said.

Trevor and Steve were not expecting that.

"Really? It's only nine o clock." Steve said.

"I know but just nine hours ago we fought a giant Decepticon who got a few good hits in on us. I personally got shot in the arm. I don't know about you two, but that took a lot of energy out of me. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She said before walking upstairs to find her room.

"Good night." Trevor and Steve both said.

Violet disappeared into the hallway and Trevor and Steve looked at each other until finally realizing, they felt exactly like Violet did. Beat.

"I'm hitting it too, man. We both should. After what we've been through today, we've earned some hard rest. Especially you." Trevor said.

"Really?" Steve asked.

Trevor approached his friend. "You did well today, Steve. I'm proud of you both as your friend, and as your leader." He said with a smile.

Steve smiled back.

"Come on. I'll show you where our rooms are." Trevor said as he led Steve to the second floor.

There in the hallway where Violet went, were thirteen doors in total. Trevor went to the one at the end and put his hand in another scanner by the door. The automated voice welcomed him again and the door opened up. Steve walked into the room to the left of Trevor's door. He put his hand in the scanner and his ring was scanned.

"Welcome, Ratchet." Came the automated voice.

The light on the scanner turned green and the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Steve turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. His room was just like Trevor's and Violet's. It was about the size of a common Marriot hotel room, a queen sized bed, a bathroom, and a closet with a whole wardrobe of clothes waiting for him. Steve smiled as he got into his bed and went to sleep in a matter of minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Military Base outside Odaiba: 12:30 am)

In a military base outside the city, there were soldiers in their barracks getting their sleep. Outside the barracks, all of their equipment was there. The fighter jets were all lined up, the AA defense system was ready, and the tanks were also lined up. But in those lines of tanks, one was different. The tanks were in the M1 Abrams series, but one of them had a single different feature. The symbol on its armor was not that of Japan. It looked like some kind of pointy face with diamond shaped eyes. The radio in the tank automatically turned on.

"Brawl, do you read me? This is Megatron. Respond." Came a robotic voice.

A red light turned on inside the tank. "Yes, Master Megatron. What is your bidding?" Brawl asked.

"We have detected an unknown signal in the vicinity of the city nearby. Go there at dawn and destroy it, before those accursed AutoKnights do." Megatron instructed.

"It will be done, my liege." Brawl said.

"If you happen to run into the AutoKnights, destroy them by any means necessary." Megatron said.

"As you wish." Brawl said as his radio turned off.

The red light inside of him slowly dimmed out and he went into an overnight stasis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AutoKnight Base; 10:00 am)

Steve woke up in his room and put on his glasses. He then looked around his room to see if anything changed. To his relief, nothing did. So now he was assured the events that took place yesterday actually happened and not just a dream. He then got out of his bed and walked over to his closet to see what to choose out of all these new clothes. He decided on white colored pants and a red and yellow striped shirt. He walked out of his room to see if Trevor or Violet had gotten up yet. He opened up Trevor's door first. Trevor was not in there. Steve just shrugged figuring Trevor woke up before he did. He then opened Violet's door and saw she was still in bed. Steve closed her door and walked out of the hallway and downstairs to the living room expecting to see Trevor there. But he wasn't there either. Now Steve had started to look for him. He checked the room with the two giant pools. No Trevor. He checked the lounge. No Trevor. He finally went down into the underground base area. Still no Trevor. Now Steve was officially worried. He went back up to the house and back up to Violets room. He opened the door and walked in beside her.

"Hey Violet, wake up." Steve said quietly as he gently shook her on her shoulders.

Violet's eyes slowly opened and they looked at Steve. "What?" she asked as she yawned.

"I need you to get up right now." Steve said.

Violet then looked at herself and pulled the covers up a bit.

"Uh, Steve? I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm not wearing a shirt or bra right now." She said.

"I can see that, but we have a problem." Steve said for once not caring there was a topless covered girl right in front of him.

"What problem?" Violet asked.

"I can't find Trevor anywhere in this place." Steve said.

Now Violet showed concern. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Trevor's not here and I don't know where he went. Now could you please get up and help me find him?"

"Could you get out of here and let me put some clothes on first?"

"Oh yeah sure." Steve said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Violet got up and went to her closet to get some clothes. She put on a blue skintight blouse with thin shoulder straps and black pants. She then put her long black hair behind her face and put in her head a black headband. She then walked out of her room where Steve was waiting for her.

"Alright, let's find him." Violet said as she and Steve walked downstairs.

Violet looked in all the same places Steve looked, and had the same luck.

"Where the hell is he?" Violet said frustrated.

"I don't know." Steve said.

"Well we have to find so we…..hey look over there." Violet said pointing at the kitchen counter.

Steve looked over in the same direction and saw a piece of paper under the Teletraan device. Violet and Steve walked over to it and Steve picked it up to read it.

"_Violet and Steve,_

_I'm sorry if I scared you if you woke up and couldn't find me. Don't worry, I'm completely fine. I woke a few hours ago and couldn't go back to sleep. So I decide to take a drive around the city. I was going to ask you guys to come along but I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back in a while. Do me a favor and activate Teletraan 1 in the base. Thanks and don't worry._

_Trevor"_

When Steve stopped reading the note he put it down and sighed in relief. Violet did too.

"Okay, so he's in the city somewhere." Steve said.

"Wait, if he's taking a drive that must mean he transformed into his vehicle mode. So it shouldn't be hard to find him." Violet assumed.

"Right. So let's go activate Teletraan 1 and go out and look for him." Steve said.

"Good idea. But let's do it as we are now. If we find him we'll be able to approach him easier like this." Violet said.

"Okay." Steve said as he and Violet went down into the Teletraan chamber below.

Steve walked over to a giant computer screen with Teletraan in hand. He then opened up a small flap on the bottom of the device. Then it was place in a fitting adapter. After it was placed, the sound of a giant system whirring up could be heard and the giant screen started to flicker and come to life.

"Teletraan 1 is now online." The automated voice said.

"Teletraan 1, send up a Sky Spy and locate Optimus Prime." Violet said.

Outside the base in the rock formation, a small hatch opened up and a fitting probe with satellite panels on both sides of it flew up out of the rock and the water and into the sky. The Sky Spy stopped at 300 feet and slowly started to rotate 360 degrees. Back in the base, a radar layout of Odaiba was shown and a signal was beeping.

"I got him." Violet said.

"Where is he?" Steve asked.

"According to his energy signal, he is near the beach not for from where we are now. Let's go." Violet said as she headed back to the elevator while Steve followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Odaiba Beach: 10:10 am)

On the sandy beach, an empty area had been reserved for a beachside wedding to take place. The wedding was for two beings that went by the names of Patamon and Gatomon. The two digimon and their partners were helping to set up the tables and everything for the wedding even though it was not happening for another five days. A semi cab truck was attached to a trailer as it was moving slowly in reverse to move its contents closer to the people who would unload it. Those people consisted of, Patamon, Gatomon, TK, Kari, and the other ten digidestined and their partners. After ten more minutes of setting up, Gatomon walked away from the group to think. She was thinking about what had happened during the last two years. She got together with Patamon a few months after Malomyotismon was destroyed. Matt and Sora tried going out but realized they were better off as friends. Tai has been trying to tell her how he really feels about her, but has failed every time. Mimi and Joe became closer than ever. So did Gomamon and Palmon. Ken and Yolei had finally gotten together. And of course, TK and Kari started going out. And Tai was not tickled by that. And finally and most recently, Patamon proposed to Gatomon, making them the first ever digimon couple to get married. Not a lot of people know about digimon yet, so some people still got freaked out when they saw the little monsters. So they decided to have this wedding on a privately reserved area of the beach. After thinking for a few minutes, her fiancé came walking over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Patamon asked her.

Gatomon looked into his eyes and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, Patamon. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Patamon asked.

"Just all that we've been through and all. You know, reminiscing." Gatomon said.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" Patamon asked.

"A little I guess." Gatomon said.

Patamon smiled. "I know what can take your mind off of it." He said.

"Yeah? What?" Gatomon asked.

Patamon looked over to the old Jr. high school the six new digidestined used to attend. "Lets go over to the school, get in our old hiding tree, and knock one out." He said still smiling.

Gatomon smiled with him. "Okay, lets go." She said as she took Patamon's hand and ran towards the tree.

Everyone else was helping to unload the stuff out of the huge trailer until a lavender haired girl sat down for a break. Hawkmon sat beside her.

"Are you alright Yolei?" Hawkmon asked in a British accent.

"I'm fine, Hawkmon. I'm just tired." Yolei replied.

"I know. Mimi really has taken this whole thing a little too far. Hasn't she?" Hawkmon said.

"Seriously. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Mimi, but she always does things like this and it really pisses me off." Yolei said.

Yolei was going to continue ranting, but then she saw Mimi walk over to her with Palmon by her side.

"Hey Yolei, what are you doing?" Mimi asked.

"I'm just taking a break, Mimi" Yolei said.

"Well as long as you're doing that can you do something for me?" Mimi asked.

"Ugh. Sure. What?" Yolei said.

Mimi had in her hand a small post it note with a list of flower arrangements. "Go across the street to the flower shop over there and put in this order. It should be ready to pick up on the wedding day." Mimi explained.

Yolei took the note and got up. "Alright, I'll be back. Hawkmon, stay here." She said as she walked away from the site.

As she was walking, Yolei walked by the truck that pulled the supply trailer and saw Tai standing right beside it staring at it. She just shrugged and kept walking. Tai still stared at the truck as if it was a monument. He walked to the front and looked at its logo. It was a weird looking face like logo.

"Must be some sort of American brand. But it still looks familiar." Tai said to himself as he walked back into the trailer to help unload some more.

Not far from the where they were setting up, Violet and Steve were walking around looking for Trevor. (or Optimus as he is now.)

"How hard can it be to find a truck?" Violet asked out loud.

"It really shouldn't be that hard." Steve said.

"I just don't understand why he would want to go out by himself." Violet said.

Steve then turned his eyes towards the site of the wedding and they widened.

"Um, Violet?" Steve said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I found him." Steve said as he pointed to the site.

Violet turned her head and saw what Steve was looking at. It was a Peterbilt 379 semi cab with an uncommon paint job. The front hood and back wheel covers were bright orange and red with blue flames running up it. The mid section had the colors reversed. It was dark blue with red flames. The truck had two huge twin smokestacks reaching to the air.

Violet and Steve walked up to the truck and stopped at the front part to look at the symbol. They recognized it as the one they saw on Ultra Magnus last night.

"Optimus, is that you?" Violet asked the truck.

"Yes it's me." The truck whispered back. "Now go to the driver's seat and pretend your actually talking to a person." Optimus went on.

Violet and Steve walked over to the driver's side door and saw a guy in there sitting behind the wheel. He was in his mid 40's, had a cowboy hat, and a black mustache. The guy tuned to them.

"Come on. It's me." The guy said in Optimus' voice.

Violet and Steve were not expecting that. "What the hell?" They both said.

"It's okay. This is my holographic driver. He's not real. It's still me." The hologram said once again in Optimus' voice.

Violet and Steve got up to the window and started talking.

"What are you doing out here, Prime?" Violet asked.

"Well it kinda goes like this." Optimus said.

"Wait." Steve cut him off. "You actually have an explanation for why you're sitting here rigged up to a supply trailer for a wedding?"

"Yes I do. Now shut up so I can tell you." Optimus said. "It started like, two hours ago. I woke up and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. So I decided to check out the city some more and leave you two here to sleep. So I left the house and transformed into vehicle mode, and started to drive around."

(Flashback)

Optimus was in his 379 mode driving up and down the streets of Odaiba looking around. He was soon stopped when he heard a loud voice in front of him.

"HEY STOP!!" the guy yelled.

Optimus screeched to a halt just inches in front of him.

"Dude what the hell?!" Optimus said.

The guy walked over to the window and Optimus put up his holo-driver.

"Look man I'm sorry to stop you, but we need help." The guy said.

Optimus' holo-driver looked at him. "I'm not doing anything right now. What do you need?" Optimus asked.

"We have a trailer full of wedding supplies that we need to be hauled over to the beach so they can set up the wedding. But our driver just called in sick and no one else here has a valid truck license. We could really use your help. The chick in charge of setting up the stuff just called and she's not very happy." The guy explained.

Optimus sighed. "Okay sure, I'll do it. Rig me up." He said.

"Thanks a lot man." The guy said as he jumped off of him.

Optimus then backed up and the workers rigged the trailer up to him. After he was set up, Optimus drove off towards Odaiba Beach. After he got there, he put himself in reverse and slowly backed up and stopped. The people there opened up the trailer and started to unload him.

(End Flashback)

"That's what happened. I've been sitting here in this same spot for about an hour and a half." Optimus said to his friends.

"Well that sucks. So who's getting married?" Violet said making conversation.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't been listening." Optimus said.

"Hey who are you?" A girl asked Steve and Violet.

The two looked over and saw sixteen year old female with strawberry blonde hair looking at them. Mimi.

"Oh were just friends with the truck…..er driver." Steve said stuttering a bit.

Mimi just looked at them. "Well okay." She said as she turned and walked away.

"So how long do you think you're going to have to stay here?" Violet asked. "We have to find that fourth ring."

"I know that, but as you can see, I can't move until the trailer is empty. I just wish something would happen that would make me have to move." Optimus said.

BOOOOM!!!

A large firing sound was heard from everyone around. Optimus found out what it was first. An M1 Abrams tank was firing rounds into the city for no good reason. Optimus looked at the tank closely and found an insignia on it that he unfortunately recognized.

"Oh shit. Not now." Optimus said.

"Decepticon?" Steve asked.

"Decepticon." Optimus said.

"What should we do?" Violet asked.

"You two find a safe spot and transform. I'll handle this guy until then." Optimus instructed.

"You got it, Prime." Violet said before she and Steve ran off to find a spot where no one could see them.

Optimus then started to raise the rig of the trailer off of him. He then let the trailer drop to the ground.

"Hey what are you doing?" Mimi shouted for she was right in front of the trailer.

"Sorry. But I gotta roll." Optimus said as he started his engine and drove off towards the tank.

Mimi and the rest of the digidestined and digimon just watched as the truck drove away from them.

"That voice." TK said.

"What about it?" Kari asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I've heard it before." TK said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Chapter 2 is right there.

TK: Not bad at all AK.

Trevor: You must be TK. I'm Trevor.

Kari: I'm Kari.

Violet: Pleasure.

Steve: Same here.

Me: Intros are over. Chapter 3 is coming. Until then, peace bitches.


	3. A Brawl with Brawl

Me: Hey bitches! Chapter 3 for AK3 is up as of now.

Trevor: Nice. I've been bored lately.

Steve: Same here.

TK: I haven't really. I've been with Kari the whole time.

Tai: Keep you're distance TK.

TK: When did you get here?

Tai: Just now.

Kari: Tai back off.

Violet: Let's not have this happen now.

Matt: Yeah. AK, do the disclaimer before my best friend and brother get into a melee.

Me: Good idea. I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. Enjoy chapter 3.

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 3: A Brawl With Brawl**

Brawl was now slowly moving through the streets firing at any building in sight. All the digidestined and their digimon were watching in horror. But not all of them were present. Patamon and Gatomon were still in the tree and were too far away to hear anything. And Yolei hadn't come out of the flower shop yet so she was not aware of Brawl's presence. The tank kept going for a few more seconds, but he was stopped by a red and blue semi-cab with flames.

"I think you've done enough for one day." Optimus said to Brawl.

Brawl then began to scan Optimus. He found his logo and recognized it as the AutoKnight face symbol. He then began to move forward again. Without even slowing down, Brawl transformed into his natural state; his vehicle mode seemed to disappear as he did so, the parts folding in upon themselves, shifting into limbs and appendages. Replacing the military vehicle was a bulky, 30-foot tall robot clad in gray-green armor, his arms ending in razor-sharp talons. Between the two threads that made up his shoulder-projections was a rectangular head with psychotic red glowing eyes. The main cannon retracted like a telescope and attached along with the turret to his right arm, the CIWS shifting and attaching to the left. Two missile pods were built into his shoulders, along with the remaining two cannons.

"Shit. How did I know that was coming?" Optimus said to himself.

Brawl pointed his turret at Optimus and begun to fire rapidly. Optimus throttled into reverse to avoid the hailstorm of caliber, although a few bullets did manage to scratch his paint.

"Hey! Watch the flames, you walking pile of junk!" Optimus yelled.

Brawl did not take the insult very well. He pointed his missile launchers at the truck and got ready to fire. But before he could, two other trucks drove up from behind him and tripped him. A black GMC Topkick pickup tripped the left leg, and a yellow Hummer H2 rescue ambulance with a red emergency stripe took the right. Optimus' face was not visible, but he was happy to see the two helpers.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, great job!" Optimus said.

"Thanks." Ratchet said.

Meanwhile in the tree, Patamon and Gatomon had just finished what they were doing for the past ten minutes and crawled out of the tree completely oblivious to what was happening. The fur on Gatomon's and Patamon's head was all messy.

"Wow. That was great." Gatomon said as she took a deep breath.

"Yeah. You think anyone heard us?" Patamon wondered.

Gatomon put her hands on her fiancé's shoulders and pulled him in closer to her. "Who cares?" she said quietly as she went in for a kiss.

Before their lips could meet, an explosion made them both jerk away from each other. They then decide to run back to their partners to make sure they were okay. Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms and Patamon flew on top of TK's head. They then saw Brawl and the three tucks.

"What the hell did we miss?" Gatomon asked.

Tai was looking through his mini telescope. "Well, a tank was firing shots into the city but the trucker brought the trailer full of wedding supplies stopped. But then the tank turned into a huge walking robot with guns. And now he's trying to kill the trucks." Tai explained as he focused more of his attention on the three trucks. "I just don't know what kind of crazy people would be crazy enough to drive into….." Tai stopped short as he noticed something about the driver's seats of all three trucks. There was no one in them. Tai was now stuttering at a loss for words.

"What is it, Tai?" Izzy asked.

"There's no one driving those trucks." Tai said.

All eyes present were now on Tai for his last sentence.

"What do you mean there's no one driving them? That's impossible!" Ken shouted.

"Take a look for yourself and explain then, genius." Tai said as he handed Ken his telescope.

Ken took the scope out of Tai's hand and looked through. He looked at one of the three trucks and saw that Tai was right. The driver's seat was completely empty.

"HOW ARE THOSE TRUCKS DRIVING THEMSELVES?!?!" Ken shouted.

"Easy, Ken." Wormmon said trying to calm his partner down.

Everyone else just looked back to the battle where Brawl was still firing shots at the trucks. Ratchet skidded to a stop right next to Optimus.

"What's the plan, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"Our first priority is to get him out of the city so he can't hurt any civilians. The only problem is figuring out how to do that." Optimus said.

At that moment, Yolei walked out of the flower shop and walked right into something. It was a rather thick post painted a grayish green color. Yolei looked at it and then looked up to see what it led to. She turned white when she saw a giant robot with an entire arsenal attached to its body. Yolei did the only thing she knew how to do right now. Scream.

Yolei screeched so loud even the three trucks winced. Brawl noticed her and then reached out to grab her. Yolei was so scared she couldn't even move. Brawl clasped his giant metal hand around her body so only her arms were free. She was still screeching as Brawl lifted her into the air.

"I think we might have to revise that lure him away from civilians plan, Prime." Ironhide said.

All three trucks lined up in front of Brawl.

"Who is this guy?" Ratchet wondered.

"I don't care who he is." Optimus said. "Whoever he's got in his hand needs our help. AUTOKNIGHTS, TRANSFORM!!"

After the order was given the semi cab started to transform first. The front section split in two and then started to fold in. The grille soon glowed and disappeared from sight. The front section pieces became smaller and smaller until the back and mid section started to transform. The back section also split in two and the truck itself tiled to a standing position. Then all the parts began to glow white. And the machinery turned into a cloth like material worn by a seventeen year old male with dirty yellow hair. He was wearing a skintight suit that was red with blue flames on top, and blue with red flames on the legs. On his back he was wearing some kind of robe. Well, it was not so much of a robe, more like a very thick clothed cape with built in sleeves. The cape itself was red all over with blue flames. It went to down to halfway between his calves. In the center of it, was the same insignia with the face. The AutoKnight insignia. The ten wheels and tires spun around on his arms and legs until they also glowed white and transformed into braces that went around his upper arms and thighs. Optimus got into his fighting stance completing his transformation.

Ironhide was next. The smokestacks slowly started to slide down and go away into the bed of the pick up. Then it started to mimic the movements of Optimus' vehicle mode. The front and back section of the truck split down the middle in two pieces. Then the front grille part started to shift up with the truck to make it look like it was on its feet. Then, like Optimus, the machinery started to glow white. Then it all disappeared and it became a suit and robe like the one Optimus wore. Except hers was black. It was worn by a fifteen year old girl with long black hair. On her upper chest, was the AutoKnight insignia. Her wheels did the same thing Optimus' did as they turned into braces. She spun around once and then posed facing Brawl.

Ratchet was last. The front and back section split where the two sections meet and extended out from each other. The back section split it two down the middle and soon folded into two parts that legs could fit through. They became cloth and his legs and upper torso area was visible. Then the front section started to extend up and into the air. As it did, Ratchet's head and upper torso were now seen. His robe flowed down his back and waved in with the wind. The front section of the hummer then split and became very long sleeves. They then retracted and became the right size sleeves for Ratchet. He was fifteen like Ironhide with messy brown hair and eyeglasses. His suit was yellow with the same red stripe going around his body. On his back, the line made a bug zig zag pattern that made it look like a heart rate monitor. On his right shoulder, there was a circular shaped patch with a small AutoKnight symbol in the center. On the border of the patch, it read, "AutoKnight Search and Rescue". Ratchet then posed like his teammates and got ready for battle.

Now all people who witnessed this were completely dumbfounded. The digidestined and their digimon in particular, had their eyes bugged out to the max and their jaws dropped as low as they could go. All of them that is, except for Ken, who was still looking through the telescope and missed the entire transformation scene. He was focused on Brawl's hand.

"YOLEI!" he shouted when he saw her squealing. "That's Yolei he's got. "We have to call someone to get her…"

Ken was cut off when Joe put his hand on the back of Ken's head and redirected the telescope's view to the three AutoKnights.

"HUH?!?!" Was all Ken could say when he saw them.

Yolei screamed for a few more seconds until she finally opened her eyes. She looked down on saw Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet standing there ready to face Brawl. Optimus the brought in his right hand. Out of his sleeve, flaps started to open up and machinery came out of them concealing his hand. Then a two and a half foot silver and orange glowing blade came out when he lashed his arm out.

"Whoa." Yolei said when she witnessed this.

Then all at once, the three teens ran towards Brawl.

"AUTOKNIGHTS, ATTACK!!" Optimus said.

As he was running, under Optimus' neck, slid up a thin piece of silver metal. It came up to the point of his nose, and then started to extend in both directions, concealing the lower part of his face and neck. This was his battle mask.

Brawl tried to simply smash the red and blue knight with his giant fist, but with his now enhanced strength, Optimus reached up with his left hand and caught the fist with his palm. He then drove his blade into his hand making Brawl jerk it up and back. Ratchet then jumped up into their and brought out his machine gun mad on his concealed right hand. He then fired at Brawl's face and even managed to take out one of his red optics. Brawl stepped back twice. Now Ironhide's sleeves now had giant flaps coming out of the top. Two giant sized cannons came out of the sleeves. The left one glowed light blue inside, and the right one glowed orange inside.

"Why don't you pick on someone with guns your own size?!" Ironhide shouted.

She whipped her arms and whirled her cannons around before locking them into place. She then pointed them at Brawl and fired them one by one. Both bullets hit Brawl in the chest and made him lose his grip on Yolei. He let go of her and she started to fall to the ground. Optimus ran forward and jumped into the air. He caught Yolei in mid air and flipped forward as he fell to the ground and landed on his feet. He then started to run away from Brawl while carrying Yolei in his arms. He then looked at her.

"Hi." He said. "The name's Prime. Optimus Prime."

Yolei was nervous but calm. "I'm Yolei." She said.

Optimus stopped. "Really? So tell me Yolei, how did you mange to run into our Decepticon friend here?" he asked.

"Well I was waling out of a flower shop and….wait a minute. What are you anyways?" Yolei said changing the subject.

Optimus sighed. "I'm an AutoKnight. It's hard to explain."

"Really? I thought you guys didn't exist." Yolei said.

"Well you thought wrong." Optimus said.

"HEY, PRIME!!" Ratchet yelled.

Optimus put Yolei down and looked back to where his friends were.

"ARE WE INTERUPTING?!?!" Ratchet yelled again.

Brawl then backhand slapped Ratchet into a building on the side. He then did the same with Ironhide. Then he looked at Optimus he then leaned forward some more and his two shoulder missile pods started to revolve slowly. Then out of the four barrels of his left pod, one missile came out of each one and hit the structure of the building next to Optimus and Yolei from above. Now debris had started to fall towards them.

"GET DOWN!!" Optimus yelled as he forced Yolei to the ground with him on top of her.

The debris was about to hit them until it was stopped by a strange pink energy. Optimus followed it back to its' originating point and saw that it came from Ratchet's electromagnet mods on his wrists. Optimus got up.

"Thank god for metal framing huh, Optimus?" Ratchet said.

Optimus smirked and started to move towards the battle scene. But was soon stopped when he heard Yolei screaming again. But this time it was from pain.

A chunk of debris that had no metal in it fell on Yolei and crushed her right arm, she was now screaming and moaning in pain as Optimus grew angrier and angrier.

"You're going to pay for that Decepticreep!!" he shouted as he charged towards Brawl at full speed.

Brawl then readied his right pod and fired four more missiles at Optimus. But Optimus was expecting this and moved in. As the missiles flew towards Optimus, he jumped on one of them and began riding it like a surfboard. He leaned down and grabbed it with his hand and started to pull back as hard as he could. The missile did an upside down U-turn in the air and flew right back at Brawl. As the missile was getting closer, Optimus jumped off and let the missile hit Brawl dead in his chest, exposing his spark chamber. Brawl stumbled backwards losing his balance as Optimus landed on his shoulder. The Prime then took out his energon blade and cut off Brawl's left shoulder missile pod. He then jumped over to the right shoulder and did the same with that pod. But before the right missile pod could fall to the ground, Optimus grabbed it and swung it into Brawl's face, making the giant tank robot fall over onto his back. Brawl looked up and saw nothing but the sky. But then from behind his head, Optimus jumped up about twenty feet in the air with two giant sized ion blasters in his hands. Optimus took aim at Brawl's spark and fired repeatedly. After about the tenth round form his guns, the spark erupted with a blue wave of energy. AS Optimus landed on his feet in front of Brawl's legs, Brawl's red eyes started to dim until they finally went dead. Optimus' battle mask retracted and he put his blasters away in his back as Ironhide and Ratchet walked over a little surprised.

"Where the hell did all that come from?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus honestly didn't know. "I don't know. It was probably just adrenaline or something but holy crap that was an awesome feeling. But I don't think I can do it again." Optimus said as he breathed in and out.

"Wait, where's the girl you were carrying?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus got hit with realization as he remembered what drove him to destroy Brawl like that.

"Oh crap, Yolei!" Optimus said as he ran to where she was.

The three knights saw Yolei laying there and she wasn't moving. Ratchet checked for her pulse and was relived to find that she just blacked out.

"Is she alright?" Optimus asked his medic.

"Yeah she's fine. Let me see her arm." Ratchet said as a scope telescoped down form his right glasses lens.

He X-rayed Yolei's arm and found something that he had to do.

"Most of the bones in her arm are broken, but of we don't do something soon she might die." Ratchet said.

"What? How?" Ironhide said.

"Well that bone is broken but its slightly moving away from where it should normally be. And the way its broken is in a jagged knife sort of way. If it moves any further it could cut one of her main arteries and she could bleed to death from the inside." Ratchet explained.

"Can you do anything?" Optimus asked.

"Not here I can't. We have to take her back to the base where I can operate safely." Ratchet said.

"Alright. Ironhide, you help Ratchet load her up. I'll go get our con so we can dismantle him back at base." Optimus said.

Ironhide and Ratchet nodded. As Optimus transformed back into his 379 mode and drove to Brawl's dead body. Ratchet transformed back into his vehicle mode and opened his back doors. Ironhide gently picked Yolei up in her arms and placed her on the stretcher inside Ratchet. She then strapped Yolei to the stretcher and jumped back out as the doors closed. Ironhide then transformed into her Topkick mode. Optimus was using his grapplers to hook up Brawl's body to the roof of himself. When he was finished he revved up his engine.

"Let's rollout!" Optimus ordered.

All at once the three trucks drove away and disappeared. The digidestined and digimon were now looking at each other with wide eyes. Tai was smiling at his sister. Kari noticed and leaned back.

"What?" She asked.

"You said the AutoKnights weren't real! You said that it was all crazy shit! Well what do you think now, sister?!" Tai boasted.

"Okay. You were right. Now shut up." Kari said as she turned around.

"Hey. Where's Yolei?" Sora asked.

Everyone then began to look around for their friend. She was not anywhere in sight.

"Where could she have gone?" Cody wondered.

"I don't know." Joe said.

"You don't think the AutoKnights took her do ya?" Davis wondered.

Everyone then started to consider that possibility she was caught in mid air by one of them, so it is possible she was with them.

"Why would they take her?" Palmon asked.

"I have no clue." Gomamon answered.

(AutoKnight Base secret ramp entrance; Odaiba Beach; 11:30 am)

Ratchet and Ironhide were following Optimus down the streets because he was the only one out of the three of them who presently knew where the ramp was. They were very close to the beach which meant there were a lot of people there. Most of them started at the three trucks as they drove by. Mainly because Optimus was hauling the dead body of Brawl on top of himself. Optimus then turned into a nearby alley and all three of the vehicle mode knights disappeared into it. Ironhide transformed back to human mode and went to the wall of one of the buildings that made the alley. She then opened up a hatch and found a scanner inside. She placed her palm down on the scanner and a green light shone. Ironhide then transformed back into her vehicle mode as the ground of the alley started to angle down. Ironhide drove down first, followed by Ratchet, and then Optimus had a little trouble trying to make himself fit down the hole with Brawl still attached to him. He backed up a bit and then went forward with a little more gas trying to force him to fit. After a few more tries, he succeeded. The trio then drove down a long clear tube that showed the floor of the ocean that led into the river where their base was. They kept driving when the tube started to go up into the rock formation. A door opened at the end and the three knights drove into the Teletraan chamber. Optimus drove over to an open area and let the grappling hooks go and Brawl fell off of him and onto the ground. Optimus and Ironhide then transformed back into human mode. They went over to Ratchet and opened up his back doors. Yolei was still on the stretcher in the back. They both unstrapped her and carried her out as gently as they could. Ratchet then transformed into his human mode and took Yolei over to his medical station. He laid her on the table and opened up one of the drawers to his tool box. He pulled out a needle. In another drawer, he pulled out a small bottle of knockout serum. He placed the needle inside the bottle and filled it up with the right dosage as his teammates watched.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Ironhide asked. "She's already out of it."

Ratchet turned to face her. "I know. But I can't risk her waking up while I'm doing this." He explained as he held up the needle. "This will guarantee that won't happen."

Ratchet then stuck the needle into Yolei's arm and injected the serum into her bloodstream.

"Just do what you can." Optimus said.

"I will." Ratchet said as he brought out his lens scope and began to operate.

Optimus and Ironhide walked away from Ratchet and over to Brawl as they began to dismantle him.

(AutoKnight Base; Teletraan Chamber; 5:00 pm)

Yolei was slowly starting to come back into consciousness. Her vision was starting to focus itself. All she could see were three people standing over her. She couldn't tell who they were, but she could hear them.

"Is she going to be alright?" Optimus asked.

"She's going to be perfectly fine. I was able to re-align her bones so that they will heal in the right way." Ratchet explained.

"Good job, doc-knight." Optimus said.

"Hey, she's waking up." Ironhide said as she noticed Yolei's eyes starting to open.

Yolei had her vision back and was now looking up into the eyes of three teenagers with strange suits.

"Where am I?" she said.

"You're safe." Optimus said. "We took you here so that we could mend your arm. Do you remember?"

Yolei looked down at her arm and saw that it was in a full cast and sling. She then started to remember what happened earlier. She had just been caught by Optimus and Ratchet saved them from both being crushed by falling building debris. As Optimus was walking back to Brawl, a small piece of debris fell and crushed her right arm. After that she blacked out.

"Yeah, I do." Yolei said a little quieter. "I'm Yolei.

"Yeah, I know. You told me right after I caught you." Optimus said. "And like I said, were the AutoKnights."

Yolei widened her eyes when she realized that what they had done today had proven that statement to be true.

"But I thought you guys existed like forty years ago or something." Yolei said.

The three knights looked at each other and smiled. "It's a long story." Optimus said. "You already have met me. I am Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of this group." Optimus then pointed to his two teammates. "This is Ironhide. She's our weapons expert. And this here is Ratchet. He's our medic. He's actually the one who fixed up your arm."

Yolei looked at her arm again and then at Ratchet. "You mended my arm?" she asked.

"That was me." Ratchet said.

"But you're so young. How could you?" Yolei asked.

"Like Prime said, it's a long story." Ratchet said.

"Well thank you all for saving my life today." Yolei said as she sat up and got off the table.

"No problem." Ironhide said. "Just try to avoid any more encounters with Decepticons."

Yolei looked confused. "Decepti what?"

Ironhide waved her hands up. "Never mind." She said.

Yolei then looked around for a clock and couldn't find one. "How long have I been here?" she asked all three of them.

"You've been here for at least five and a half hours. That's how long the knockout serum works for." Ratchet said.

"My friends are probably looking for me." She said.

"Let's take a look and see." Optimus said as he led Yolei over to the giant computer screen.

Teletraan 1 was still up and running as was the Sky Spy Ironhide sent up earlier.

Optimus spoke to the screen. "Teletraan 1, tap into the frequency of the traffic cameras and bring up a visual of the streets of Odaiba Japan."

The screen lit to life and brought multiple screens of camera footage from traffic lights. Ironhide then spotted one with a bunch of cops in it. Yolei looked closer and saw a familiar indigo-haired boy with them.

"Ken." Yolei muttered.

"Who?" Ratchet asked.

"He's my boyfriend. He's probably gone insane looking for me." Yolei asked.

Optimus looked closer at where exactly Ken was.

"That's actually not far from the ramp. We could give you a ride back." Optimus said. Actually we have to considering us three are the only ones who have access in or out of this place." Optimus corrected himself.

"Thanks but only one of you is necessary." Yolei asked.

Optimus turned and looked at Ironhide and Ratchet before turning back to Yolei. "Wherever I go, they follow."

Yolei shrugged. "Okay. Let's go before Ken goes ape."

"Sure. But you might want to stand back for this." Optimus said.

Yolei backed up enough and Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet all transformed into their vehicle modes. Yolei actually witnessed them transforming for the first time in her eyes. She was screaming with her eyes shut when Brawl had her in his hand, so she didn't see them transform from vehicle to human.

"Cool." Yolei said as she got into Optimus' 379 mode.

"Rollout!" Optimus ordered.

Optimus, Ratchet, and then Ironhide all dove through the exit tunnel and through the clear passage tube. Yolei was actually shocked to learn that for five and a half hours, she was at the bottom of the Odaiba River. But she was also amazed on how beautiful it all looked. Optimus noticed her look.

"Pretty awesome, isn't it?" he said.

Yolei was smiling. "Yeah it is." She said.

(Streets of Odaiba; near edge of Odaiba River; 5:05 pm)

Ken and the other digidestined were all looking around the city for Yolei, and were having no luck. The digimon went home so the cops wouldn't see them and ask questions. Everyone was worried, but not as much as Ken.

"Ken, slow down." Davis said. "I'm sure Yolei's perfectly fine."

"Davis is right, Ken." Matt said. "You need to calm down."

"How can I calm down when those AutoKnights probably kidnapped her?" Ken asked angrily.

"The AutoKnights would never do anything like that!" Tai said.

"How do you know?" Ken said. "The only reason you're defending them is because you're they're biggest fan and don't want to accept the fact that they might not be who they say they are!"

Tai got angry. "How would you like to accept my fist in your face?!" he shouted.

"Bring it on!" Ken shouted back.

"Alright, enough!" Kari shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"Look Ken, I know your worried about Yolei, but we all are. We have to stay calm." Kari said.

Ken hanged his head down.

"Even if these AutoKnight guys did take her, which I highly doubt, we'll find a way to get her back." Kari said.

"Yeah. Have faith. We'll find her." TK said.

Ken looked up. "I'm sorry I lost my cool. Now let's keep looking." Ken said as he tuned to keep walking.

Before he could go any further, three trucks pulled up in front of him, the digidestined, and the group of cops with them. They were a red and blue flamed Peterbilt 379, a black GMC Topkick, and a yellow H2 rescue ambulance. Everyone except the cops knew who they were. But before they attempted to talk, the door on the semi cab opened up, and Yolei climbed out. She walked over to her group of eleven friends and Ken tightly hugged her.

"Ken, not so hard." Yolei said referring to her arm.

Ken noticed her arm, but was convinced the AutoKnights did it. The cops, thinking that there were people in the trucks and that they took Yolei, drew out their guns and pointed them at the trucks.

"Step out of the vehicles and put your hands in the air!" the squad leader ordered.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were kind of nervous because there were no drivers in their vehicle modes.

"What should we do?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know." Ironhide said.

"Transform and put your hands up." Optimus said.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong." Ironhide said.

"They don't know that, Ironhide." Optimus said. "Just do as they say so we won't provoke them."

"And us transforming won't provoke them, how exactly?" Ratchet asked.

"Just do it." Optimus said.

"Okay." Ironhide and Ratchet both said.

The trucks then started to move around and make strange noises as the metal parts of the trucks turned into the AutoKnight suits that three teenagers wore. The teens then raised their hands to the air. The cops were a bit nervous and steadied their guns.

"Wait! They won't hurt you!" Yolei shouted.

Everyone present was now looking at her.

"What are you talking about, Yolei?" Ken asked.

"Their not dangerous. They saved my life today." Yolei said.

"They did?" Ken asked starting get a different viewpoint on the knights.

"Yes." Yolei answered. "After they caught me, a chunk of building crushed my arm and I blacked out. Just a few minutes ago, I woke up in their base and they explained to me that they had to take me so they could mend me."

Everyone no had a good viewpoint on the AutoKnights, even the cops.

"Lower your weapons!" the squad leader ordered.

All the cops present lowered their weapons as the AutoKnights did the same with their arms.

"So, are we done here?" the leader asked Ken.

Ken looked at Yolei and smiled. "Yeah, were good." He said.

The cops then got into their cars and drove away. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet then approached the group of twelve.

"Thank you." Was all Ken had to say.

"No problem, man." Optimus said.

"Hey, I remember you." TK said to Optimus.

Optimus turned his head and saw TK. He then recognized him as well.

"Oh yeah. Me too. You were the guy I talked to by the river yesterday." Optimus said.

"I knew your voice sounded familiar. What's your name?" TK asked.

"I am Optimus Prime." He said.

"That's a strange name." Mimi said.

"We only go by names like that when we're like this." Ironhide said. "I'm Ironhide."

"I saw the two of you in an old picture my grandmother took on a trip to America." Tai said. "But that was a long time ago. And I don't remember seeing you. Who are you?" Tai said to the third knight.

"I'm Ratchet." He said.

"Interesting." Izzy said.

"Since we gave out our names, who are you? We already know Yolei." Ironhide said.

The eleven who didn't give out their names decide to comply.

"I'm Ken. Yolei's boyfriend"

"My name's TK."

"I'm Kari. I'm TK's girlfriend."

"I'm Joe."

"Davis."

"Hello. I'm Cody."

"I'm Sora."

"Matt. TK's brother."

"I'm Mimi."

"I'm called Izzy."

"I'm Tai. I'm Kari's brother and I'm a huge fan!"

The last one kind of caught the knights off edge because they weren't expecting ANYONE to say something like that ever.

"I…I had no idea the three of us had fans." Optimus said.

"Meet their president." Kari said sarcastically pointing to her brother.

Cody looked at a nearby clock. "We should be getting home. It's almost dinner time."

"You guys need a ride? We'll be happy to give it." Optimus said.

Ironhide and Ratchet nodded behind him.

"Really?" Tai asked anxiously.

"Sure." Ironhide said. "Since there are three of us and twelve of you, each of us can take four of you."

"That works perfectly." Izzy said.

"Yeah. Just tell us where you live and we'll find it." Ratchet said.

"It's settled then." Optimus said. "AutoKnights, transform, load em' up, and rollout." He ordered.

The three knights then started to take on their vehicle forms right in front of the digidestined. Yolei had already seen it but it hasn't gotten old. In a few more seconds, the knights had successfully made their conversion into their vehicle modes.

"Isn't that the coolest thing you've ever seen or what?" Yolei said.

Her friends just nodded as they were still staring at the trucks. The doors automatically opened and the group of twelve split into three groups of four. Joe, Izzy, Ken, and Cody went with Ratchet. Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Davis hopped into Ironhide. Optimus was left with, Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari. They all hopped in and the three knights started to drive off. Unaware that their new friends would soon help The AutoKnights group grow larger.

Me: Chapter 3 I give you.

Trevor: Not bad at all. The fight scene was interesting.

Me: Thank you.

TK: So what's gonna happen next AK?"

Me: I have been asked that question so many times. And the answer is always the same.

Violet: We know.

Me: The next chapter will be up ASAP. Until then, peace bitches.


	4. Dinner at the AutoKnights Round Table

Me: Hey bitches! AK here. Chapter 4 is here, halleluiah!

Matt: You're actually starting to speed up in the updating.

TK: Yeah. You seemed to be slowing down back there.

Me: Yeah I know. I'm taking a break form the job hunt.

Violet: That's cool.

Tai: Yeah seriously.

Kari: Now the series can go faster.

Trevor: Let's get the chapter started already. AK, disclaimer, now.

Me: Alright. Don't freak out. I don't own the incredibles, American Dad, Digimon, or Transformers. I only own Trevor Bauer.

Trevor: As always, please don't make any jokes about that or I will kill you.

Mimi: You wouldn't actually do that would you?

Trevor: You bet your sincere ass I would.

Mimi: *GULP*

Me: Trevor!

Trevor: *sigh* Sorry.

Me: Just don't do it again. Enjoy chapter 4.

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 4: Dinner at the AutoKnight's Round Table**

(Streets of Odaiba; 5:20 pm)

Optimus Prime was driving his four passengers home after he, Ironhide, and Ratchet brought Yolei back from their base to fix her arm. Optimus was told Tai and Kari lived closest to where they were and decided to head there first. After a few more minutes of driving, Optimus pulled up in front of the apartment complex the Kamiyas lived in and let all four of his passengers out. He then transformed into his human mode and decided to walk up to their apartment with them. Tai, Kari, TK, or Matt didn't see anything wrong with that. So they all walked up the complex until they got to the right floor. They then stopped at apartment 1306 and Tai opened the door. The five walked in and Optimus looked around. He saw something odd. There was no one home, yet the TV was on.

"You do know nobody's watching that, right?" Optimus asked.

"_Dammit, Agumon." _Tai thought.

"Sometimes we forget." Kari said.

Optimus decided to turn it off himself but as he walked over, he saw something on the couch. A big orange lizard and a cat wearing gloves. Optimus somehow suspected they weren't just stuffed animals.

"Very interesting." Optimus said. "Are they alive?"

When he asked that question, everybody froze. They knew what Optimus could do, but they thought seeing their digimon would scare him off.

"Of course not." Tai lied. "What makes you say that?"

Optimus wasn't convinced. So he decided to test his theory. He walked over to the kitchen area as the eyes of the four digidestined followed his movements. He found a pepper shaker and walked back over to the couch. He then leaned forward put the shaker right under Gatomon's nose. And hen she breathed in and her nose started to tickle inside. Gatomon tried to hold back the sneeze so she wouldn't blow her cover, but the tickle was too intense. So she closed her eyes and let the sneeze come forth.

"Aaaaah…..aaaaaaaaaah…….AAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!!"

Gatomon thrust her head forward as she sneezed and Optimus stood up straight and smiled seeing his theory being proved right. The digidestined were now afraid of would happen now. And their looks showed it. Optimus saw these looks and then lost his smile.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"You mean you're not freaked out by them?" Matt asked.

Optimus smiled again. "Of course not. A few hours ago I killed a giant robot tank. And you according to what you said earlier, you guys all saw that. And you thought these two would scare me?"

Now everyone was relived. Especially Agumon and Gatomon. Gatomon rubbed her nose and stood up to look at Optimus.

"Please don't do that again." Gatomon said.

Optimus looked down. "Sure thing." He said.

"I'm Agumon. Nice to meet ya." The big lizard said as he held out his claw.

Optimus grabbed the claw with his hand and shook it. "My name is Optimus Prime."

Agumon and Gatomon looked at each other confused.

"No offense, but what kind of name is that?" Gatomon asked.

Optimus chuckled a bit. "It's not my birth name." he said.

"Well thank goodness for that." Gatomon said.

"Hey Tai, where are your parents?" TK asked.

Tai, Kari, Matt, Optimus, Agumon, and Gatomon looked around and noticed that there was no one there but them. Kari then noticed a small piece of paper on the counter with writing on it. She read what was on it as everyone huddled around her to see.

"_Dear Tai and Kari,_

_We got a call from your grandmother a few hours ago. She's in the hospital and we needed to go see her. We were going to call you and tell you to come home so you could come along, but you were to busy trying to find your friend I couldn't drag you away from that. We should be back by early tomorrow morning. Dinner is already made for you and it's in the oven ready to be heated._

_Love you_

_Mom and Dad"_

Kari put down the note and looked at her brother with horror. Tai looked back at her with the same expression.

"Oh my god." Tai said scared.

"I'm sure your grandmother's gonna be fine. If she wasn't, your parents wouldn't have let you guys keep searching for Yolei." Optimus said.

Kari looked at the knight. "Oh, we know that, Optimus. It's just that…" Kari stopped short.

Optimus was now confused. "What?" he asked.

Kari was too scared to say it but she did. "Our mom….made dinner." She said in a loud whisper.

The level on Optimus' confusion just went up to the max. But he soon understood.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and guess your mom's cooking sucks." Optimus said.

"Yep." Tai said. "Let's see what kind of poison Mom put in that oven." Tai said as he walked over and opened the oven.

What was in there was so wrong it's indescribable. Optimus was even a little freaked by the contents.

"Oh, Mom." Tai said.

"Why doesn't she just put a bomb in there? The death would be faster and less painful." Kari said.

Then Optimus got an idea of how to save these poor souls from a crappy night.

"Hey. Why don't you come to my place and have dinner with me, Ironhide, and Ratchet?" Optimus offered.

All six other living beings in the apartment looked at him with wide eyes. Tai's, Kari's, Agumon's, and Gatomon's also had some hope in there.

"Really?" Kari asked.

"Sure. I can't leave you here with whatever the hell that is, but I can offer you a good meal in my house. I live with only Ironhide and Ratchet, and I can cook pretty damn good. So what do ya say?"

Tai and Kari looked at each other and then back to what their mother placed in the oven a few hours ago. Tai took in a deep breath and took the contents of the oven out and dumped them into the trash can.

"We accept." Tai said.

"Great." Optimus said as he grabbed his right sleeve.

He then pulled up on the sleeve up to his elbow and a flap on it slid open a short ways. A small speaker was revealed with a few buttons next to it. Optimus pressed one button and held up his wrist.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, where are you?" Optimus said into the small speaker.

A female voice responded first. "This is Ironhide, Prime. Ratchet and I just finished dropping everyone off and we're headed back to base."

"Alright good. Now when you get back, could you do me a favor and set the tables?" Optimus said.

"Um…why?" Ironhide asked.

"Because we're going to have dinner guests tonight." Optimus said. "You and Ratchet head back there and get the place straightened up. I'll be there in a few."

"Well…okay. You got it boss-knight." Ironhide said. "Ratchet, you copy that?"

"I heard ya. Let's motor back." Ratchet said as Optimus' com made a fuzzy noise and turned off.

Optimus slid down the flap on his sleeve and then looked at Matt and TK. "You guys want in too?" he asked.

"I can't. I'm the bassist and the lead singer in a band. I have rehearsal tonight. Maybe some other time though." Matt said.

"Okay. What about you, TK?"

"I can't go either. My mom wants me to be at home tonight. She's a reporter and she wants to talk to me about what I saw today involving you guys and that tank." TK said.

Optimus then looked a little scared. He then approached TK. "TK, I want you to listen to me very carefully." He said.

"Okay. I'm listening." TK said slowly.

"You cannot tell your mother ANYTHING about what happened today." Optimus also said slowly.

"Why not?" TK asked.

"Because were not ready to be known about yet. If word got out that the AutoKnights are here, people might get the wrong idea and think we're fighting on the wrong side. We will let people now of our presence later. Until then, we only come out during fights with Decepticons."

TK nodded his head. "I understand, but what am I going to tell my mom?" he asked.

"Tell her anything. I don't care. Make something up if you have to." Optimus said.

TK nodded again. "You got it."

Optimus smiled. "Alright then. Lets go." He said as he walked out the door.

The four humans and two digimon followed. When they got outside, Optimus went behind the alley of the complex and transformed to vehicle mode. He drove out form behind it and circled around to pick up his passengers. First he dropped TK off at his place.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said to Kari.

He leaned in for a kiss and his and her lips met. TK wanted to keep going but Tai was glaring at him with his arms crossed. So TK pulled away from his girlfriend and hopped out of the semi-cab. Kari then glared at her brother. Tai just shrugged as if he didn't know what he did wrong. After Optimus dropped off Matt, he drove back to the ramp entrance and drove down it. When they were driving through the tube that let you get a clear view of the water, all four passengers were awestruck, just like Yolei was earlier. After they drove into the rock formation that the house was sitting on, they found themselves in the Teletraan chamber. Optimus let his cargo out and transformed to human mode.

"What is all this?" Agumon asked as he turned and looked around.

"This isn't the house itself. This is the base area. This is where we make contact with our allies on Cybertron." Optimus explained.

"Cybertron?" Kari asked.

"Oh yeah. I haven't told you guys the story yet. Me and my two other knights will explain over dinner. Let's go." Optimus said.

As they were walking, Tai laid his eyes on the Teletraan computer.

"Whoa." He said quietly.

Optimus heard him and knew why he said it. "Impressive, huh?" he said.

"Izzy would go crazy if he saw this." Tai said.

"I take it he likes computers?" Optimus assumed.

"Oh yeah." Tai said as the five life forms got into the elevator.

The elevator rose up and it stopped and opened up. They all walked out of it, down the hallway, and into the gigantic living room where Ironhide and Ratchet were setting the table.

"Hey guys." Tai said.

Ironhide and Ratchet looked up.

"Oh hey." Ratchet said. "We're done, Prime."

Optimus looked around and smiled. "Excellent work, Knights. Power down." He said.

All at once, the three knights closed their eyes and started to concentrate hard as they held their right fists clenched in front of their faces. Their suits all started to glow a dim white. Then the suits themselves became a liquid metal type of material. It started to melt up off of their bodies and flowed into their right ring fingers. After thirty seconds, the suits had become their normal rings again, and the knights had become Trevor, Violet, and Steve again. Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon stood there with wide eyes on them yet again.

"What just happened?" Tai asked.

Trevor turned around. "We transformed back into our normal forms." He said.

"Normal forms?" Gatomon wondered.

"What? Did you think we were born as AutoKnights? Hell no. When we're not in our AutoKnight forms, we're just regular people." Trevor explained. "I said back there Optimus Prime isn't my birth name."

"Well what is your birth name?" Kari asked.

Violet and Steve walked up next to Trevor.

"I'm Trevor. Trevor Jackson Bauer." He introduced.

"I'm Violet Parr."

"Steve Smith."

The two non-knights and their partners nodded in understanding.

"Well it's nice to officially meet all of you." Kari said.

"Nice to meet you too." Steve said as he smiled. "Now I seem to recall there being dinner here?"

"Oh yeah! Make yourselves comfortable and I'll get started." Trevor said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Kari offered.

Trevor stopped and looked back. "Sure. Come on." He said.

Kari smiled and followed Trevor with Gatomon beside her. Violet and Steve led Tai and Agumon over t the TV where they soon became lost in the giant screen.

Over in the kitchen, Trevor had gotten down a cookbook with a familiar looking woman on it. Kari walked over and looked over his shoulder to take a look.

"Aria Andreotti. Her food is magnificent." Kari said smiling.

Trevor smiled back. "Yeah, I know. I used to be good friends with her. She taught me how to cook."

Kari seemed a little surprised. "Really? How did you know her?" she asked.

"Back in my time, she was the best friend I had before I met Violet." Trevor said.

Gatomon noticed the words "my time". "Wait. "You're time? What do you mean you're time?" the cat digimon inquired.

"_I guess I can tell this part of the story without them." _Trevor thought. "You know how you thought me and Violet existed in the sixties?"

Kari and Gatomon nodded.

"Well the truth is your thoughts are right on the money. Violet and I were born in that time period and that is where we first met." Trevor said.

"If you were born in that time period, how did you end up here in ours?" Kari asked.

"We traveled through time. When you have friends who happen to be a race of robots who are way farther in advanced in technology then we are its possible."

Kari and Gatomon looked at each other.

"You mean there are more robots like the one that you destroyed today?" Gatomon said.

Trevor shrugged. "Yes and no." he said.

"Well what's the yes and what's the no?" Gatomon asked.

Trevor found a recipe in the book he liked and got out the things to make it with as he went on the story.

"Well the yes is, there are more robots like him. The no part is there are some like him but not all are EXACTLY like him." Trevor explained.

"What?" Kari said not understanding.

Trevor sighed. "It goes like this. Billions of years ago before this planet was even born, there was another planet with life on it. Its name was Cybertron." Trevor started.

"Go on." Gatomon said.

"This planet was and still is inhabited solely by a race of highly intelligent robots that could think on their own and even feel emotions."

"Really? Robots can feel?" Kari said.

Trevor smiled. "Yeah. Their race was called, for obvious reasons, the Transformers. They lived in peace until one day war broke out on the planet and the Transformers split into two different factions. The peace loving Autobots, and the destruction craving Decepticons."

"Civil war?" Kari said upset.

Trevor hanged down his head. "Mm hm. That war raged on for millions of years and it still is raging on. And during that time, Cybertron and many generations of Transformers yet to mature were destroyed in the crossfire. Now most of Cybertron is in ruins. It was once a beautiful thriving empire. Peaceful and just. Now it is but a wasteland."

"How awful." Kari said quietly.

"It is. All that remains intact is the Autobot's main command. A city called Iacon. It is there where the remaining Autobots have taken refuge and strategized their next move against Megatron."

"Who?" Gatomon asked.

"Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons and the most feared. Very few have battled with him and lived to tell about it. But now he has taken this war here to Earth and it's up to me, Violet and Steve to find the rest of our team and stop him."

"The rest of your team?" Kari wondered.

"I'll explain the rest while we eat. Come on. I'm hungry." Trevor said as he turned back to his cooking thing as Kari helped him out.

A few minutes later, Trevor started to strike up another conversation.

"So, I couldn't help but notice when TK was kissing you earlier, Tai had a disapproving look on his face." Trevor said.

Kari frowned. "That's my brother." She said.

"Why? Does he always do that?" Trevor asked.

"Pretty much. He's convinced that TK is going to try and take advantage of me when in the whole year we've dated, we haven't even said "I love you" to each other yet."

"You haven't? Why not?"

Kari sighed. "I don't know. We're both afraid to say it. TK's not only my boyfriend, but he is also my best friend. If we say I love you to each other, things might change."

"No they won't." Trevor said.

"How would you know?" Kari asked.

"Do you love TK?" Trevor asked.

"Of course I love him." Kari said.

"Then just say it. If you do the only thing that will change is the tension. You will finally be relieved that you said it and how you two feel about each other will be out in the open. So one thing will change, but it will change for the better."

Kari smirked. "I guess that's true. How do you know all this?"

Trevor looked at his right fist. "I think this ring comes with wisdom as a bonus." He joked.

Kari giggled a little.

"As for your brother, all I can say is he doesn't really understand how you feel about TK and he thinks he's trying to protect you." Trevor went on.

Kari looked down at what she was doing. "I know that, but it just gets me mad sometimes."

"He loves you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. And I love him too. But it just gets annoying when he interferes with my love life." Kari said.

"That's completely understandable but you could have it a lot worse. Trust me on that." Trevor said referring to himself.

Of course Kari didn't know he was referring to himself and Trevor had no intention of telling her that. He then frowned as he began to think of his family. His father, his grandparents, Amber. When he got to Amber, Trevor sighed and Kari saw his sad face. She could have sworn she even saw a small tear drop from his eye.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Trevor blinked and looked back up. "Oh…yeah. I'm fine." He said with a fake smile.

Kari looked closer at his face. "You were crying." She pointed out.

"Oh uh it was uh…the onions. You know how that works." Trevor said trying to convince Kari he wasn't.

Kari decided to let it go and not push him. After a few more minutes, they had finished what they did. It was the famous Rosemary Pasta in Butter Roasted Garlic Sauce.

"I've actually eaten this recipe a few times during the past week, but man is it good. Have you ever eaten it?" Trevor asked.

Kari and Gatomon both shook their heads.

"Well then, prepare for the best damn meal of your life." Trevor said as he placed the uncooked dinner in the oven and set the timer.

"With my mom's cooking, I've been ready for this day for a long time." Kari said.

"If you've been eating your mom's cooking your whole life, how are you and Tai even alive?" Trevor asked in a jokingly manner.

"I have no clue." Kari responded.

"Now we wait." Trevor said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Kari followed him and walked over to where the others were. They were watching the TV and Trevor, Kari, and Gatomon sat down to join them. A few minutes later, Trevor asked another question. This one was for Agumon and Gatomon.

"So, what are you guys anyway?" he asked.

Agumon answered this one. "Were called Digimon. That's short for Digital Monster."

"Digital Monster?" Violet wondered.

"That's right." Gatomon said. "We come from a place called the Digital World."

"You mean you guys are from another world?" Steve wondered.

"Yes." Kari answered. "Their world is hidden in the world's global digital network. Every piece of data that travels through it takes on a form of solid matter in the digital world. Even Agumon and Gatomon themselves are made of computer data."

"Interesting." Trevor said. "So now there are three worlds that we know of."

"Three?" Tai wondered.

"I already told your sister about this. I'll tell it again when we eat." Trevor said.

"What's cooking anyways?" Tai asked.

"It's a surprise. But we promise you'll love it." Trevor said as he smiled at Violet and Steve.

Violet and Steve smiled back as they got the idea of what Trevor and Kari put in that oven. Several minutes later, the timer on the oven went off and Trevor and Kari went to go and get it. They pulled out the pasta ad set it down in the middle of a round table where everyone had taken a seat. When Kari and Trevor took their seats, they noticed Tai was laughing a little.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Oh nothing." Tai said. "It's just that this is a round table and you three are called AutoKNIGHTS. He he. Get it?"

Everyone soon understood and laughed together.

"That is pretty funny." Violet said.

"Alright. Let's dig in." Steve said.

The seven people at the table began to serve themselves with helpings of the pasta. Tai was the first to get any in his mouth. When his taste buds started working on the food, he felt like he was walking on air.

"Oh my god. This is absolutely amazing." Tai said as he kept on eating.

"I had a feeling you might like it. It's one of the best recipes ever made by a good friend of mine." Trevor said.

"You knew the woman that first made this?" Agumon asked.

"That is part of the story, which we will begin now." Trevor said.

Trevor, along with the assistance of Violet and Steve explained the whole entire story to their guests. The part where Trevor was assigned his mission and what it was, how he got his ring, how he met Violet, how they defeated Shockwave, the battle with Starscream, they told all of it. It probably took a good twenty minutes to explain. Of course to save time, Trevor skipped the part about his family just like he did with Steve's family.

"That is one hell of a story." Tai said.

"And it's not even finished yet. It's still in the making." Violet said.

"So do you have a way of tracking these rings?" Kari asked.

"Yes we do. Our computer system, Teletraan 1 is capable of locking on to their unique energy signatures giving us their locations. So far we have not had time to look for them but sometime we will." Steve explained.

"Man I sure do wish the others could have heard this. Izzy would never believe it." Tai said.

Trevor smiled as he had another idea. "Why don't you guys come back here tomorrow with your friends? We'll tell them the whole story all over again and let them in on it." Trevor said.

"Are you sure you want that many people knowing?" Gatomon asked.

"We need all the help we can get. It's really hard to find those rings." Violet said.

"Understandable. I'll call them right now and ask if they can come. What time?" Tai asked.

"Tell them around noon." Trevor said.

"Sweet." Tai said as he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

He called Sora first. She was in. As was everyone else. Tai also told them all it was okay to bring their digimon along. After about ten minutes, Tai put his phone away and finished eating.

"Man. I don't think I ever want to go home again." Tai said.

"Trev was right. This was the best meal I have ever had in my life." Gatomon said.

Kari looked at the clock. It was now 8:30 pm. She had no idea they had been there that long.

"We have to get going. It's late." Kari said.

"It's not that late." Violet said.

Kari got up. "I know. But our parents are out of town and there is a chance that they have called to check up on us and we weren't there answer the phone. We have to go and check the machine." She explained.

"Oh, alright then." Trevor said.

"I'll give them a ride if they need one." Steve said.

Tai stopped him. "No it's okay you don't have to."

"Are you sure?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. I have enough money to pay for a cab. Don't worry about it." Tai said.

"Well, alright then. Do you have to leave right now?" Violet asked.

"If our parents called, we probably should." Kari said.

"Okay I'll show you how to get out." Trevor said as he got up and led them towards the front door of the place.

He opened up the door and there was a room there that looked like another elevator. Trevor held the door open as Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon all walked inside. Trevor than explained to them what was going to happen.

"You got all that?" he asked.

The four nodded their heads.

"Thank you for dinner. It was awesome." Tai said.

"You're welcome. Don't forget your sister helped me make it." Trevor said.

Tai looked at his sister. "I know, yet my mom won't let her help out in the kitchen even though we all know she needs it." He went on.

Trevor chuckled. "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said.

"Bye." Kari said.

Trevor closed the door in front of them and then the ground they were standing on started to move. It went outside the house in another see-through tube. It was kind of freaky since it was completely dark down there, but the lights in the tunnel helped out a lot. They soon stopped when they got to the wall of the river side and then they started to go upwards. In a matter of seconds, they arose from a large phone booth and the two digimon and humans stepped out.

"That was cool." Tai said as he picked up Agumon.

"Yeah. The others sure are in for something tomorrow, huh?" Kari said as she put Gatomon in her arms.

"Yeah." Tai replied. "Now come on, let's get a cab and go home."

Tai and Kari then went to the street side and made a cab driver stop. And then Tai told the guy where to go, and the driver drove the four home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: There's chapter 4. Sorry it didn't really focus on the couplings that much. I had to make the AutoKnights tell the story of their power, and I knew that would take a while. But next chapter, we will have some moments.

Trevor: Am I ever gonna be paired off with anyone?

Me: I dunno. We'll see.

Violet: There's someone out there for everyone Trev. Don't give up hope.

Trevor: I guess.

Me: Well chapter 5 is on the way. until then, peace bitches.


	5. Now Everyone Knows

Me: Hey bitches! I've got the fifth chapter up and running.

Kari: Where is this story going AK?

Me: You know how it works, Kari. You have to wait and see. It's part of the code.

Violet: Well the code always makes us impatient.

Trevor: She is right about that.

Me: True. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. Chapter five everybody.

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 5: Now Everyone Knows**

(AutoKnight Base: 11:00 am)

Trevor, Steve, and Violet were down in their house sitting around waiting for the digidestined to arrive. They had just spent the last hour making the place look in tip top shape. After forty five minutes more of waiting, the alarm went off in the Teletraan chamber and the trio ran down there to see what it was. When they turned on the screen, they saw a visual of all twelve digidestined with their digimon standing in front of the huge phone booth. So they went out the front entrance and started to make their way towards them.

Up above the surface, the other ten digidestined were starting to think that Tai and Kari had gone crazy because they thought a phone booth was their way into a secret base made by robots. Right before anyone could comment, Trevor, Violet, and Steve arose from the booth on an elevator platform and they walked out. The ones who never saw this before were stunned.

"Where did you guys come from?" Joe asked.

"We came up from our base." Violet said as she looked around. "Nobody but you guys saw that right?"

Everyone then looked around and saw that they were all clear.

"Nope. You're good." Davis said.

Trevor nodded and then looked at Yolei in her cast. "How's your arm doing?" he asked her.

Yolei looked down at her arm. "It's doing alright. How long am I going to have to be in this anyway?" she asked.

"Uh, Steve?" Trevor said.

"You'll have to be in that for about a couple of months." Steve said.

"A couple of months?! I don't want to be like this for that long!" Yolei said not very happy.

"Calm down. It could be worse." Trevor said.

"Yeah? How?" Yolei asked.

"You could have gone to a normal hospital and gotten a huge medical bill." Steve finished.

Yolei had to stop there because Steve was right. She had her arm healed by an expert doctor and it didn't cost her family anything.

"I guess. Thanks again, Ratchet." She said.

Steve laughed at being called the wrong name. As did Violet, Trevor, Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon.

"What? That is his name isn't it?" Ken asked.

Violet looked at Ken. "Actually, right now we don't go by our AutoKnight names." She said.

"Well then what are you're names right now?" Sora asked.

"Since we're not in our AutoKnight modes anymore, we go by our real names right now." Trevor explained. "My name is Trevor Bauer."

"I'm Violet Parr."

"The names Steve Smith."

"Wait. Where are you're AutoKnight suits then." Izzy asked.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve showed them their rings.

"They're right here." Trevor said.

Right now the other ten humans and digimon were totally confused.

"We'll let you guys in on our story when we get to where we are going." Steve said.

"Right." Trevor said. "Since this huge elevator can hold five people at maximum, four of you will go down with one of us at a time. Understood?"

The twelve humans and digimon nodded their heads.

"Alright. First group come with me. Whoever gets in first." Trevor said as he walked back in the booth.

Tai and Kari were the first two in with Trevor. But they were soon crowded when they were squeezed up with Sora and Izzy. Not only that, but Agumon, Gatomon, Biyomon, and Tentomon were in there too. So it was quite a squeeze.

"So what now?" Izzy asked.

Trevor was struggling a little bit to move, but he managed to get his hand on the phone and take it off of its hook.

"Just hang on." Trevor said as he punched in the code.

1-2-3-0-9-1 *click*

The phone clicked as he hung it back up and then the platform started to sink into the ground when they stopped twenty seconds later. The second numbered keypad rose up in the middle of the floor and they all had to move so Trevor could get to it. He punched in the second code.

3-1-7-8-9

Then the scanner door swooshed open and Trevor made his way through and put his fist in.

"Welcome, Optimus Prime." Said the Automated voice.

Then a door in the side of the wall opened up and the platform moved sideways out into the clear view of the open river waters.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Tai?" Sora said.

"Yeah." Tai said as looked at her and gazed into her eyes. "_God! Why can't I just tell her how I feel?" _Tai thought.

Trevor noticed the way Tai looked at Sora and smirked a little. They soon went through the cloaking field and got the clear view of the house the Knights lived in.

"Prodigious." Izzy said.

Trevor looked at him. "You ain't seen nothing yet." He said as he smiled.

They soon reached the front door fifty feet above the river floor and walked out into the open. Everyone walked outside and stretched as they were finally able to move all around again. A few minutes later, Violet came down with her group comprised of Matt, Davis, Cody, Joe, Gabumon, Veemon, Armadillomon, and Gomamon. A few minutes after that one, Steve arrived down there with the final ones. Ken, Yolei, Mimi, TK, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Palmon, and Patamon. Now the digidestined and digimon who weren't down there last night decided to look up and around at the Knights living arrangement. It was spectacular. Everything there was made of the most pretty wood, ceramic, glass, pretty much anything.

"This place is amazing." Biyomon said.

"You should have been down here last night for dinner." Agumon said as he remembered how delicious that meal was. "Man was that good."

"Wait. You had dinner down here?" Patamon asked.

"Oh yeah." Gatomon said. "Kari helped Trevor there make an Italian recipe for dinner for us last night. Oh wow it was delicious."

"I would have liked some." Patamon pouted.

Gatomon kissed Patamon right there on his lips for ten seconds straight.

"Over it?" Gatomon asked as she slowly pulled away.

Patamon was smiling. "Oh yeah." He said.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve watched the whole thing.

"You two are quite the item, aren't you?' Trevor said.

"Well we are getting married." Gatomon said.

That's when Trevor began to think. Yesterday, a guy asked him to haul some wedding supplies and decorations over to the beach in his vehicle mode. Of course no one knew he was the truck itself but he did it anyway. He saw all the same people there. He even caught a glimpse of the couple once, but thought his optics had a glitch.

"Wait a minute." Trevor said as he stopped thinking. "All that stuff I hauled over to the beach to be set up, it was for YOU"RE wedding? You two are the ones getting married?"

Patamon and Gatomon nodded their heads.

"Huh." Trevor said. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you." Patamon and Gatomon both said.

Everyone except for Kari and Tai did not expect Trevor to have such a cool reaction. They didn't even expect the three knights to accept the digimon.

"You mean you're not freaked out by them?" Joe said.

Steve waved his hand in the air. "Trust me on this. We've seen freakier things than these guys." He said.

"Like what?" Cody wondered.

"Well for one, the giant tank from yesterday. You all remember that." Violet said.

"I got a souvenir from that." Yolei sad referring to her arm.

"And I have seen more than that." Trevor said.

"Yeah? What?" Davis said curiously.

"Try a planet that's inhabited by a race of highly intelligent robots that can think and feel emotions." Trevor said.

All the ten digidestined who weren't told the story yet went wide eyed.

Violet noticed this. "We'll tell you guys the full story. Come over here and make yourselves at home."

Violet led everyone, both human and digimon, to the living room where they all sat down in whatever they could.

"Okay." Trevor said as he sat down. "We've already told Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon this story, but since you guys are trusted by us now, you deserve to know why we are here. It goes like this." Trevor said as he began the story.

As they told the story, they didn't leave out a single detail. Well except for the stuff about Trevor's family. Kari almost found out last night when she saw Trevor crying a bit, but he was saved by the onion excuse. Violet is the only one who really knows about Trevor's horrible family accident, and she has always been faithful to her promise. But she knew one day Trevor would have to tell the team when it was complete because they have a right to know.

They started the story with the origin of Cybertron and how the war started. Then they told about how the Autobot's main platoon turned into rings and could now only be activated by specially chosen people. Then came the part where Trevor met Violet back in the sixties. How, he beat Barricade, how Ironhide and him killed Shockwave, everything from that time period was explained. Then he told them about the space bridge technology the Autobots had and how it could be used to travel through time and space. Then the second part came where they arrived in Langley Falls a few days ago. To save Steve some humiliation, they skipped the part where he threw that party in the base. They went to the battle with Starscream and how Steve first transformed into Ratchet. They then concluded the story with how Ratchet kicked Starscream's ass.

"The rest you know." Trevor said.

Everyone was now silent as they let all the information soak into their heads.

"So those rings on your fingers allow you guys to access the power of an ancient robot platoon with high tech weaponry?" Tentomon asked.

The three nodded.

"Fascinating. So time travel is possible." Izzy said.

"Yep." Violet said.

"So how are you liking it here in our time?" Mimi asked.

"Well, we haven't really had a chance to enjoy it with the Decepticon attacks and all." Trevor said. "Speaking of Decepticon attacks, we should contact Cybertron and tell them about what happened yesterday."

"Lets go down and call Hot Rod then." Steve said.

"What about them?" Violet asked.

Trevor looked at the group sitting in front of him and made his decision "They can come down there. We need to give them some cards anyway."

Everyone was now confused.

"Wait. Cards? What cards?" Veemon asked.

"You'll see. Come with us." Violet said as she, Trevor, and Steve all got up and made their way to the elevator to the Teletraan chamber.

They went down the hallway and stopped at a door with an insignia on it. It was a red face like the one on Ultra Magnus, but it also had three red lashes coming out of each side. It was also inside a knight's shield shape border. This was the AutoKnights insignia. Trevor scanned his ring yet again and the door opened up.

"Okay. Four to a knight. Lets go." Trevor said as he stepped inside the elevator.

The three knights took the same people they had in the elevator to the base itself. When all twenty seven life forms were all down there, everyone except the knights looked around at what they saw. It was a huge room covered completely in silver plating. There were work stations for certain things, like a weapons workshop and a medical bay. Then they laid their eyes on the giant computer.

"This is our computer system." Violet said. "We call it, Teletraan 1."

"It's beautiful." Izzy said in a loud whisper.

All eyes were now on Izzy for he was now looking at the giant screen as if it were love at first sight. In all his years, Izzy had never seen such a giant computer. And since it was an alien computer, it only added on to his delight.

"Is he okay?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah. He's fine." Joe answered.

"Okay." Trevor said as he turned on Teletraan 1. "Teletraan 1, contact Cyberton Command."

The screen lit up and then fuzzed. A few seconds later a robot appeared on the screen. He was an Autobot with red and orange armor. Coming out of his back was a yellow spoiler that resembled his sports car vehicle mode. His optics glowed Autobot blue.

"Hello, Hot Rod." Trevor said.

"Greetings, Trevor." Hot Rod said.

The digidestined and digimon were completely shocked by what they saw on the screen. Izzy was so overjoyed he thought he was going to faint. But he didn't cause he didn't want to miss this.

"Why have you called us today?" Hot Rod asked.

"We just wanted to let you guys know that we had a little Decepticon encounter yesterday." Steve said.

Now Hot Rod was interested. "Was anyone hurt? Who was it?" he asked.

"Well first only one person we know of was hurt, but she's fine now." Violet said. "Second, we don't have any clue on who he was. He was an army tank with a huge arsenal coming out of his body. But we destroyed him and dismantled him."

"Do you have any idea why he was there attacking you?" Hot Rod asked.

"No. But we have a suspicion that he had orders form Megatron to find that ring before we did. Too bad for him he couldn't carry them out." Trevor said.

"I should report this to Alpha Trion. He is interested in your progress, my friends." Hot Rod said.

"Speaking of friends," Trevor started. "Ho many of those key cards to you have in total?"

"We have over fifty copies made. Why?" The Autobot wondered.

"We need you to send us twelve." Violet said.

She then turned her head to the digidestined and they all slowly approached.

"Can they be trusted?" Hot Rod said.

"If we didn't trust them, Rod, they wouldn't be down here." Steve said.

Hot Rod nodded his head and pushed a button on his end. "Very well."

A small flash of light appeared and right next to Teletraan's keyboard, was a small trey with twelve weird looking cards. They were black with a bar code on the back side. On the front side was a small AutoKnight insignia. Trevor took the trey and held it out towards the group.

"What are these?" TK asked.

"These are emergency security clearance cards." Hot Rod said. "If ever there is an emergency that our three knights don't know about but you do, you can use that card to get quick access to this base and tell them."

The digidestined nodded as the each took a card from the tray.

"But remember," Hot Rod said. "It is a privilege to have those cards. You must only use them for emergencies only. Is that understood?"

The digidestined and digimon all nodded their heads.

"Very well. I shall inform Alpha Trion of your recent victory over the Decepticons. Fare well AutoKnights. 'Til all are one." Hot Rod said.

"'Til all are one." Trevor said as the screen went blank.

Everyone was now looking at him with confused expressions on their faces. Even Violet and Steve looked confused.

"What's "'Til all are one"?" Violet asked.

"That's the Autobot's rally cry. It's meaning speaks for itself." Trevor said.

"Ah." Violet muttered.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen." Davis said as he turned his card key around in his hand over and over again.

"Make you sure you keep those a secret. We don't want you guys to lose them and then fall into the wrong hands." Steve said.

"Will do." Cody said. "So, is there anything else to this house besides this whole base part?" He asked.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve looked at each other and smiled.

"Follow us." Trevor said as he walked back towards the elevator with the digidestined and their partners following.

Joe had to literally drag Izzy away from where he was standing because he couldn't stop staring at Teletraan 1. They went up the elevator and they stopped at the door to the game room and lounge.

"This is something I really haven't gotten used to yet. The video games I still need to learn." Trevor said as he opened the door and showed the contents of what was behind it. The game room was full of neat stuff. There was an official sized billiards table with and red felt and a large AutoKnight insignia in the center. There was also an air hockey and ping pong table. There were also five to six old-school style arcade games that were free all the time.

"Holy crap." Tai said.

"It's pretty awesome isn't it?" Steve said.

"Do you really need a bar though?" Ken asked as he noticed the fully stocked bar.

"We don't use it. Grapple and Hoist don't really know we can't drink alcohol yet. But it has more than just booze." Trevor said.

"Grapple and Hoist?" Gabumon asked confused. "Who are they?"

Violet slapped her head. "We forgot about that part. Grapple and Hoist are the two Autobots who constructed this place."

"Ah." Gabumon said satisfied with the answer.

"Come on in." Trevor said as he stepped out of the way.

All at once everybody walked into the room and started looking around. Joe went behind the bar and looked at what else there was with Gomamon. Trevor was taking a video game lesson from Tai, Davis, Izzy, Agumon, Veemon, Tentomon, and Steve. He was slowly improving. Violet, Sora, Mimi, and Kari had all started a game of team eight-ball billiards. Violet and Kari vs. Sora and Mimi. There was also a lone acoustic guitar in the game room which Matt and Gabumon found. Matt picked up the guitar and started to strum it. Cody and TK started up a game of ping pong. Ken and Yolei were playing air hockey against each other as Hawkmon and Wormmon digimon watched. Palmon, Biyomon, and Armadillomon were sitting at the barstools asking Joe for water or something non-alcoholic. Everyone was in there except for two people.

"Hey." Violet said as she noticed first there were some not there. "Where are Patamon and Gatomon?"

Everyone was now looking around the room and saw that they were not in there.

"I'll go look for them." Steve said as he walked out the door.

Steve went around the front room of the house looking for them and found nothing.

"Patamon! Gatomon!" Steve called out.

*THUMP THUMP*

Steve heard the noise and was now trying to find out where it came from. He knew it came from upstairs so went up and started walking quietly to hear the noise again. When he got close to the hallway with their bedrooms, he heard something, but it wasn't the thumping noise.

"Do you think they heard us?" Patamon's voice came.

"Who cares? Don't stop." Gatomon said.

Steve heard the voices very muffled as if they were behind a door. And that's exactly where they were. Steve put his ear up to the closet door right next to the hallway and heard the two digimon. The noises they were making sounded a lot like moaning and a lot of kissing. It didn't even take a full second for Steve to know what they were doing. He pulled away form the door with a smile on his face.

"_Patamon! Get some!" _Steve thought with the same smile.

Steve walked away from the door and let the two monsters finish. He then walked downstairs and back into the game room.

"Found them." Steve said.

"Well, where are they?" TK asked.

"TK," Steve started as he walked towards him. "you're partner…...is a super freak."

Now everyone had wide eyes.

"Really? Here?" Tai asked.

"Yep. In the closet." Steve said.

Now everyone was laughing out loud.

"Oh, oh my god. That's funny!" Trevor said while he was still laughing.

"Should we maybe tell them to stop?" Palmon asked.

Steve stopped laughing. "Nah. Let them finish. Since their getting married, who are we to tell them to stop?"

"But this is your place." Wormmon said. "Aren't you crept out by this?"

"As long as their not doing on one of our beds, we don't care." Trevor said.

"Yeah. Let them do what they wanna do right now. Let's just wait in here until they finish." Violet said.

Everyone then went back to what they were doing before. Fifteen minutes later, Patamon and Gatomon walked in. Everyone looked at them with weird expressions on their faces.

"What?" Patamon said.

"Where have you two been?" Kari asked already knowing.

"We were just checking the rest of this place out." Gatomon lied.

"Save it. We know." Trevor said.

"Know what?" Patamon asked.

"Steve heard you two in the closet." TK said.

Gatomon and Patamon looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"You did?" Gatomon said to Steve.

"I did." Steve said with a smile.

"Sorry." Patamon said with his head hung down.

"Hey. Don't be sorry. We don't care." Violet said.

"You don't?" Patamon asked a little surprised.

"Of course not." Trevor said. "You're getting married. We can't stop you guys from doing what you want. Just don't do it on our beds."

At that moment, Gatomon and Patamon let out a huge sigh of relief. After that, everyone went back to what they were doing yet again. After a few more minutes, Joe walked out of behind the bar area and went over to Steve. Since Joe was studying to become a doctor, he thought it might be interesting to talk with the chief medic of the AutoKnights. After all, he did manage to treat Yolei's arm after it was completely crushed. Joe stood next to Steve as he watched Trevor learn Super Mario Brothers.

"So Steve." Joe said.

"Yeah?" Steve replied.

"How long have you been the medic of this team?" Joe asked.

"Well let's see." Steve said. "Today's Thursday, and I first got my power two days ago so, I've been the medical officer for two days."

Joe was shocked. "Wait. You've only been an AutoKnight for two days, and yet you still had the knowledge to mend Yolei's arm?"

"And I didn't know crap about medical stuff before I got it." Steve said.

"Then…how?" Joe said surprised.

"I really don't know how to explain it." Steve started. "But when I first put on that ring, it felt like the original Ratchet's knowledge about being a medic flowed into my head all at once. Like his skills at being a doctor were now my skills."

Joe was now satisfied. "Very impressive."

"It is." Steve said. "Who knows, maybe you'll be the next AutoKnight."

"If he does become one of you it would kill me." Mimi said as she walked over.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"No offense, but if Joe became an AutoKnight, It would scare me to think that he's out there risking his life to save the world from giant human hating robots." Mimi explained.

"But didn't you guys already go through something like that in the digital world?" Trevor asked as he leaned back up from the game machine.

"Yes we did." Mimi said. "But we had our digimon to protect us. You guys don't have them. You fight by yourselves with no protection from anyone."

"Hey." Violet called. "Every time the three of us had been in a battle, we watch over each other. And as for protection, we have our weapons, or did you forget that part?"

"Yeah Mimi." Steve said. "You sound just like my mother."

"And how did your mother react when you told her you had to leave and fight in an alien robot war?" Mimi asked.

Everyone now stopped what they were doing so they could hear the answer to the question.

Steve sighed. "My mom has some letting go issues when it comes to me, but she and I both knew that this was something I had to do. My entire family was afraid that I might never see my home again, I am too. But that doesn't stop me from doing this. And nothing will."

Everyone was dead silent during that explanation.

"Very noble." Cody said.

"Thank you." Steve said.

Sora turned her head to Violet. "What about you, Violet? How did your family react when you left?"

Violet sighed like Steve did and started talking. "Well, I was hesitant to go at first but when I made my decision to go, my mom went apeshit. Mostly because when we went through that space bridge, we weren't only going to a different destination, we were going years into the future. My father was surprisingly calm over the whole deal and convinced my mom to let me go. He also trusted Trevor to take care of me."

Everyone looked at Trevor as Violet went on.

"And he was right to trust him. Trevor has always been a good friend and a wise leader to me. The first night we left our time, I was in my room crying my eyes out because I missed them so much. But Trevor heard me and calmed me down. He convinced me to keep going. And I'm glad he did."

The looks on everyone's faces now had smiles on them pointed directly at Trevor.

"What?" Trevor asked.

Davis leaned in to Trevor. "Well aren't you the sweetie guy?" He said teasingly.

Trevor got defensive. "Hey shut up man. She was crying so I assumed I should talk to her. She misses her family for God's sake."

"Don't you miss yours?" Davis asked.

Trevor snapped his head straight up. "What?"

"Yeah. How did YOUR family take the whole AutoKnight news?" Matt asked.

Trevor was now frozen up. He couldn't answer that question. His entire family was dead. But he didn't want anyone knowing. Only Violet knew and that was enough. After a few more seconds, he spoke.

"They really didn't say much." He said quietly. "But I can tell you this. I miss them more than you can possibly imagine."

Violet was looking at Trevor with a little bit of worry. Usually she had to say something for him when it came to questions regarding his family. But since the question was directed towards him alone, she thought he wouldn't be able to answer. But she was relived to hear him do so. Knowing that this was depressing Trevor, she decided to change the subject.

"Hey." She said getting everyone's attention. "We have been in this room for the entire time you guys have been here. Let's show you guys the rest."

Everyone nodded and made their way out of the game room. As they were walking, Trevor leaned down his head was at the same height as Violets as he walked by her.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

Violet smiled at him and nodded. They then walked out of the room and made their way in front of the Digidestined and digimon along with Steve. They stopped in the living room. In the living room was a huge bare wall about the size of a tennis court.

"We've already seen this part." Veemon said.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve looked at each other and smiled.

"You haven't seen ALL of it." Violet said with the same smile.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Teletraan 1," Trevor called out. "Open the viewing window."

"Window activated." Teletraan's automated voice said.

The large bare wall then split into four equal parts and slowly slid away from one another into the walls. What was behind that wall was a huge window that was the same size as the wall. The glass was clearer than anything in the place and it was at least a foot or more thick. Behind the window was a perfect view of the underwater river. There were fish swimming everywhere and the sunlight gave them just the right amount of brightness to actually see everything. All twenty four guests approached the window and looked out in amazement.

"Wow." Kari said. "It's beautiful."

TK looked at Kari and put his arm around her. "You beat this view any day." He said.

Kari then kissed TK on his lips and no one seemed to notice. Everyone that is except for Tai. Trevor saw Tai's concerned look next to him and spoke.

"Are you alright, Tai?" he asked.

Tai looked at Trevor. "I'm fine, Trevor. I just have to make sure Kari's okay." He said.

Trevor was a little confused. He pulled Tai way from the crowd so he could go on. "What is it you have against TK anyway?" he asked.

"What is it to you?" Tai asked.

"Honestly it's nothing to me. I just want to know what's wrong." Trevor said.

Tai sighed. "Look, I was TK's age once. And when I was, all I could think about was getting into a girl's pants. And I am damn sure that is what's going on in TK''s head."

"It appears you and Kari have different viewpoints over this." Trevor said.

"Of course she thinks differently. She's convinced TK would never try anything. But she is too young to understand."

"Tai let me ask you something." Trevor said.

"Okay." Tai said slowly.

"Are you the one dating TK?"

Tai paused for a second. "No."

"Then who are you to judge TK?" Trevor said as he looked at TK and Kari. "Those two have been going out for over a year. If TK was going to try something, he probably would have by now.

Tai was silent.

"And," Trevor went on. "God forbid if TK actually does try something, I'm sure she's smart enough to get herself out of it. She's fourteen. She doesn't need twenty four hour protection from her brother. Just let them be. Understand?

Tai nodded and Trevor walked back to the group.

"_Yeah, sure, like you know what's going on." _Tai thought.

He just completely disregarded the entire speech Trevor just gave to him. He was going to regret it, but we'll get to that later on.

"So…is this it?" Mimi asked referring to the house features.

"Well, there is one more thing." Steve said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

Violet smiled. "Right this way." Violet said as she led them all to a nearby door.

When Violet opened the door the group of twenty four were shocked to find a room with two indoor pools. They were both Olympic sized pools with diving boards. At the bottom part of both pools, were of course, the AutoKnight insignia.

"Holy crap." Was all Gomamon could say being a water fond digimon.

"I wonder how Grapple and Hoist do weddings, because this is awesome." Mimi said.

"You really want two giant alien robots to help you arrange a wedding?" Steve said.

Mimi stopped there.

"Thought so." Steve said.

"That's pretty much it." Trevor said.

"So now what?" Yolei asked.

"It's almost lunch time." Joe said looking at his watch. "We should probably get home."

"You need a ride?" Violet asked.

"Nah. We're good." TK said.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Steve said.

Kari then had an idea. "Hey. Why don't you guys come to my house for my birthday party tomorrow?"

The three human knights looked at Kari.

"Really?" Steve said.

"Of course. Everyone you see here will be there. You don't have to get me anything. Just bring yourselves. We would be happy to have you there, right guys?"

At the same time everyone said yes in their own way, making Trevor, Violet, and Steve smile.

"We'll be there." Trevor said. "What time?"

"Come around 4:30." Kari said.

"Sure thing." Trevor said. "Violet will show you the way out."

Violet nodded and led the group over to the front door as Trevor and Steve stayed behind. Violet explained to the group what was going to happen just like Trevor did with Tai and Kari last night.

"Alright. We got it." Ken said.

"Great." Violet said as she opened the door. "Oh, TK" she said remembering something.

"What?" TK asked.

"You haven't told your mom about us right?" Violet asked.

"She's clueless." TK answered.

"Good. Make sure you keep it that way." Violet said.

"No problem." TK said.

After that was said, the group made their way into the dour at four at a time with their digimon partners very close to them so they all could fit. After they all got out, they went their separate ways to do things on their own. On the way home, Tai had a concerned look on his face. Kari noticed it.

"What is it Tai?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure myself, Kari." Tai said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about Trevor."

"What about him?"

"It's just the way he explained how his family reacted when he became an AutoKnight. It was almost as if he was hiding something. Something that he didn't want us to know."

Kari looked at her brother. "Maybe he really didn't have the best relationship with his family."

Tai looked back. "Maybe so, but I just have a feeling there's more to it than that." He said.

"Maybe we'll find out soon." Kari said.

"Maybe." Tai said.

They continued on their walk home and Tai kept on thinking. He then shifted his thoughts to what Trevor said earlier about him staying out of TK and Kari's business. But once again, he disregarded and made one of the biggest mistakes of his life as he did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well?

Tai: Not bad. But what did you mean by the biggest mistake of my life?

Me: You'll find out.

Trevor: I hope we do soon.

Me: It will come soon enough. But first chapter six has to come. Until then, peace bitches.

(A/N: Yes. I gave the AutoKnights their own symbol. If you want to see it, look at my avatar. I drew it a few days ago.)


	6. A Party, A Bottle, and a Plot

Me: Hey bitches! Guess what I got! Chapter six! Hell Yeah!

Trevor: You sure are in a bright mood, AK.

Me: I know.

Tai: What's the deal?

Me: Oh I don't know. I just feel happy.

Violet: Okaaaay.

Steve: Yeah. Come on, AK. I want to see what happens this chapter.

Me: I'm not really sure you will.

Steve: Why not?

Me: Um……you'll find out. I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. Here is chapter six.

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 6: A Party, a Bottle, and a Plot**

(AutoKnights Base: Friday July 10; 4:05 pm)

Trevor, Violet, and Steve were all getting themselves ready to go to Kari's fourteenth birthday party. As to her wishes, they did not get her anything because she didn't want them to. The three were all putting on their clothes. Trevor chose a pair of white pants with a plain light blue T-Shirt. Violet was wearing black pants and a simple red blouse with thin straps. Steve had chosen a white shirt with red stripes and white pants like Trevor's. They all came out of their rooms and looked at each other. They al had their rings on their fingers just in case something happened.

"Should we walk there, or transform and drive there?" Steve said.

Trevor thought about it for a second and decided. "Let's walk. We have plenty of time to get there." He said.

"Do you think we should bring Teletraan along with us just in case something goes down?" Violet asked.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Trevor said. "I'm going to get Teletraan. You guys meet me by the front door."

"Gotchya." Steve said as Trevor walked off.

He and Violet walked to the front door of the place and conversation started.

"Steve?" Violet said.

"Yeah?"

"What do people do at birthday parties in this time?" the girl asked.

Steve had to think. He had not been invited to many parties before but he did have general knowledge about what goes on at them.

"Well, a lot of people in this time have parties with lots of music, food, games…"

"What kind of games?" Violet interrupted.

"Oh. Well some people like to have poker games on their birthdays but the majority of that area is guys. This is a girl's party. Sot there will probably be secret telling and all of that stuff. But the most conventional game and probably what we will be playing later tonight, is Spin the Bottle." Steve explained that last part with a smile.

"Spin the Bottle?" Violet said.

"Yeah. You know, Truth or Dare?" Steve said.

"Oh yeah. Now I know." Violet said. "You are helpful when it comes to getting us used to the future."

Steve rubbed the back of his head. "I just do what I can." He said.

"Well, what you've done is awesome, Steve. Thank you." Violet said with a smile.

Steve smiled back. "You're welcome." He said.

As they reached the front door, Trevor caught up to them with Teletraan in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Violet and Steve nodded their heads.

"Alright. Let's roll." Trevor said.

The three then got into their elevator and made their way to the surface.

* * *

(Kamiya residence; Apt 1306; 4:25 pm)

Everyone except the AutoKnights had already shown up to Kari's party. Everyone was standing around with a beverage cup in their hand. Tai was talking to Sora, but kept looking over his shoulder every thirty seconds to look at TK and Kari. Sora caught on to what he was doing.

"What is so wrong with your sister dating one of the nicest kids I've we've ever met?" Sora asked.

"I just don't trust him, Sora." Tai said. "What if he ends up trying to make a move on Kari, and then she gets hurt?"

"Kari's a big girl, Tai. She can take care of herself." Sora said.

"You sound just like Trevor." Tai said.

"Trevor said that to you?" Sora asked.

Tai nodded. "Yesterday when we were down in his house. He told me that and more."

"Well if I were you Tai, I would listen to what he said. If you don't keep out of their business, mark my words, YOU will end up being the one who hurts Kari. Not TK."

Tai heard every word that came out of Sora's mouth. It was bad enough that Trevor had tried to tell him how to handle his sister's love life, now he was getting supporters.

"Okay. I'll try to stay out of the way." Tai said.

"Thank you." Sora said.

The door bell then rang.

"I'll get it." Mimi said.

Mimi walked away from what she was doing and went to the front door. When she opened it, Trevor, Violet, and Steve were there in front of her.

"Oh hey you guys." Mimi greeted them.

"Who is it Mimi?" Palmon asked. (Yes, the digimon are there too.)

"It's just the AutoKnights." Mimi said a little too loud.

When she said that, the three teens at the door rushed inside and immediately closed the door.

"Keep your voice down, will ya?" Violet said.

"Sorry." Mimi said.

"Glad you guys could make it." Kari said.

"Yeah, us too." Trevor said.

Mimi looked down at their ands and saw their rings.

"You brought them with you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Steve said. "Just in case of an attack."

"Oh well, okay." Mimi said before the trio walked off.

Twenty minutes into it, and they were doing the same thing, they were just sitting around talking to one another not really doing much. Steve was talking mainly to Joe, Izzy, and Cody more about the medical and technology stuff. Trevor was chatting with Tai and Davis since the three of them are leaders. Violet was with Mimi and Sora teaching her the internet on the Kamiya's computer. It was also a fashion lesson from Mimi since she was shopping online. Kari and TK were with each other, of course. It was the same with Gatomon and Patamon. Ken and Yolei were talking, and Matt was just doing his own thing. As for the Digimon, they were just eating their data-filled hearts out.

"Hey Tai where're you're parents?" Trevor asked.

"They went out to dinner with TK's mom." Tai said.

"Just his mom?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. Matt and TK's parents are divorced and TK lives with his mom. His mom and both of my parents have actually become good friends with her."

"Oh cool." Trevor said. "I mean, it's not cool that his folk are split up, that sucks. I meant…"

"I know what you meant." Tai stopped him.

Trevor then looked at Davis's forehead.

"So, Davis I gotta ask." Trevor said.

"Yeah?" Davis said.

"What's with those stupid goggles?"

Everyone in range of hearing that question turned their heads to hear the answer. Matt was also holding back laughter. Tai noticed this.

"What?" Tai asked.

"I just can't believe it. There's finally someone who shares my theory!" Matt said.

"You always though those goggles were stupid?" Tai asked.

"Honestly, I have always thought of those goggles to be a sub for a piece of tape to be attached across your fore head that says, "I want to stay a virgin forever." Matt said.

Trevor was now quietly laughing, but he was laughing hard. As was everyone else who heard.

"They have always been passed down to the leader of the digidestined. It's a tradition." Davis said.

"That's not a tradition. They've only been passed on once. From Tai to you." Yolei said.

"So?! That doesn't mean anything. Someday, I'll give them to my kid." Davis said.

"Oh God you want to make another you?!" Yolei asked in a mockingly scared tone.

"Oh! Like that would be scary! What would be even scarier is if you had a kid!" Davis shouted as his voice was getting louder.

Yolei was now fuming with anger. "You just signed your death warrant you asshole." She said in a quiet cold voice.

"Like you could do anything with your arm like that, but let's find out." Davis said as he started to approach Yolei.

Yolei got up as Ken tried to hold her back. But he failed and Yolei and Davis were now inches apart.

"Alright fucker, are you going to make a move or not?' Yolei said.

Davis clenched his fist. "You always were a bitch."

Everyone gasped at that last comment and then went wide eyed when Yolei punched Davis with her good arm right in the face. Davis then walked forward from where he stumbled back ready to strike back.

"ENOUGH!!"

Everyone froze when that very loud noise was heard. The only one who didn't freeze was Trevor, because he was the one who yelled it. He was just stunned by how two friends could become enemies in the shortest amount of time.

"Holy crap! Is it always like this between you two?!" Trevor asked.

Davis and Yolei were too freaked out to say anything, but they slowly nodded their heads.

"Why?" Trevor asked.

Davis, Yolei, actually, no one could really answer that question because they honestly didn't know.

"Look, I haven't known you guys for that long yet, but you two are friends, allies, teammates dammit! Here I thought you all were good friends. And a petty quarrel over a stupid pair of goggles is all it takes to start a fight between you two? What the hell is up with that?!"

Davis and Yolei were speechless.

"You two are teammates and yet you fight like the worst of enemies over total crap! Don't you realize how valuable your relationship is? You obviously both fail to see the importance of it! It makes me sick! I don't need this. Steve, Violet, you can stay as long as want. I'm outta here."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

Trevor started to make his way to the door. "What do you think it means? I'm going back to the base." He said.

"But Trevor," Violet started.

"Don't try, Vi." Trevor stopped her.

"But you just got here." Kari said.

"I know, Kari, and I'm sorry. Happy birthday and all that though. See ya." He said as he went through the door.

Kari was now glaring at Davis and Yolei. "Dammit you two! Can't you get along for just one day?!" she shouted as she ran out the door to catch Trevor.

Davis and Yolei just stood there with their heads hanging down. It was very easy for Kari to catch Trevor because he hadn't gotten far. When she got up to him, she grabbed his arm and gently pulled back, forcing the angry Trevor to come to a halt.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"Please don't leave because of them." Kari begged.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't be around people who can be friends that turn on each other in a split second." Trevor said.

"To be honest, Trevor, I'm just as angry as you are. They have never gone that far before, but they have always been like that." Kari said.

Trevor calmed down a bit. "Really?"

"Yep. Ever since they first met." Kari said.

Trevor was now fully calm.

"But I'm sure you're little speech will make them stop at least for today." Kari said. "Please come back."

Trevor sighed. "Alright." He said quietly.

Kari smiled. She let go of Trevor's arm and the two went back into the apartment. Davis and Yolei and everyone were looking at Trevor. But Davis and Yolei had faces that looked like they begged for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for my outburst back there." Trevor said.

"We're sorry too." Davis said.

"Can you forgive us?" Yolei asked.

Trevor smiled. "Of course I can. Now come on. This is a party isn't it? We're supposed to have fun."

Now everyone smiled. Kari simply hugged Trevor and he lightly hugged back. A couple hors later, it was dark and Kari decide to open up her gifts. (AN: It would take to long to explain all of them so I'm just going to skip to TK's which is the last one.) Kari finally got to TK's gift. It was a small black box like a piece of jewelry fit into it. When she opened up the box she gasped. It was a small hairpin that had a shining round circle on it. Embedded into it was her crest of light formed with little pink stones. She looked at TK with happy tears in here eyes. Instead of saying thank you, she grabbed his shirt and pulled hard forcing his face to come closer to hers as their lips made contact. They kissed hard for five seconds straight and weren't stopping. Tai was about to stop it, but he himself was stopped when he saw the look on Sora's face. Oddly enough, he was standing in between her and Trevor, who had the same look that said, "Remember what I told you". Having the same look coming form both sides, Tai didn't move. After a few more seconds, TK and Kari released from one another.

"Um…you're welcome." TK said.

Kari just smiled and replaced the pin in her hair with the one she had just received.

"So now what?" Steve asked.

"I have an idea." Mimi said as she held up her hand.

In her hand was an empty glass bottle. "Truth or Dare anyone?" she said.

"Told ya." Steve said.

"You are handy." Trevor said.

"We're in." Violet said.

"We're all in." Sora said.

"What about you guys? You want in?" Matt said to the digimon.

The digimon all shook their heads.

"Nah. We'll just watch and laugh at anything funny." Veemon said.

"Well, okay." Izzy said.

Everyone soon gathered into a very big circle comprised of all fifteen people present. Now all they had to do was decide who would spin first.

"I think Trevor should spin it first." Joe said.

"I agree." Cody said.

"Wait. Why me?" Trevor asked.

"Because we want to see if someone from the sixties like you has any skills at this." Mimi said.

"That makes me sound like a lab rat." Trevor said.

"Please, Trevor?" Sora asked.

Trevor sighed. "Fine. Give me the damn bottle."

Mimi handed Trevor the bottle and he put it on the ground and spun it. After five seconds of spinning, the bottle stopped at pointed at Yolei.

"Yolei, truth or dare?" Trevor said.

Yolei thought for bit and decided.

"Dare me, AutoKnight." She said confidently.

Trevor thought about what to dare Yolei to do and then smiled as he came up with an idea.

"I dare you to wear Davis's goggles throughout the entire time span of this game."

"What?!" Yolei shouted. "Did you not remember that fight we had just a while ago? I hate those goggles!"

"That's why I picked that dare. Put em' on." Trevor said.

Davis happily took the goggles off of his head and held them out to Yolei. Yolei was not happy about it, but she took the goggles out of Davis's hands and placed them on her head in the same position. Everyone chuckled a bit as she did this. It was Yolei's turn now so she spun the bottle and it landed on Steve.

"Truth or dare, Steve?" Yolei asked.

"Truth." Steve said.

"What was the most humiliating photo of you that was taken?"

Steve went nervous. He actually had that picture on him in his wallet, he just forgot to take it out before he left Langley Falls. Knowing there wouldn't be anyway out of it, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, opened it up, and pulled out a picture. He then handed the picture to Yolei.

"This isn't humiliating. It's just you as a baby." Yolei said.

She was right. The picture was simply of Steve as a baby. But Steve knew more about that picture than anyone could have guessed.

"Turn it over and look at the date." Steve said.

Yolei turned the photo over and saw the numbers that made up the date of the pic. But there was something weird.

"It says this photo was taken last year." Yolei said.

Steve just nodded as everyone now gathered around Yolei to see for themselves. The date of the picture was the previous year.

"How?" TK asked.

Steve sighed and began to talk. "Trevor and Violet know that my father works for the CIA."

"Yeah we know that." Violet said.

"Well, he has access to almost every sector in that place. Technology, spy equipment, and even genetic modification."

"And?" Trevor said.

"Here's the thing. My mom has serious letting go issues when it comes to me and she hates the fact that I'm growing up. So one day, she decided that she wanted me to become a little younger again so she could have more time with me. So she bribed the scientists at the CIA to give her a prototype age serum. It works by making the aging part of ones body reverse itself and make one become younger. The scientists told my mom to give me just a little bit, but she gave me a full dose and what you see in that picture is the result of what happened."

Everyone let that information soak in as they looked back and forth from Steve to the picture. Then both human and Digimon except for Steve, began laughing hard.

"Please stop." Steve said.

Violet managed to stop for a bit. "I'm sorry Steve. But that is just funny!" she said as she began laughing again.

After a full five minutes of laughing, the game began to move on. Steve dared Tai to sing along to the song "Barbie Girl" by Aqua and dance to it, which he reluctantly did. Everyone was laughing as Trevor and Violet sat there wondering what the hell happened to music in the years between. After that was done they game went on for about an hour and was still going when Izzy spun the bottle and it landed on Trevor.

"Truth or dare, Trev?" Izzy asked.

"Let's see what kinda dare you got in store." Trevor said.

Izzy was smiling because he already had a dare in mind. "You said before that you, Violet, and Steve have robot modes when you transform to AutoKnights, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Trevor said.

Izzy was silent but he still had that same smile.

"Where are you going with this, Izzy?" Trevor asked.

"Show us your robot mode." Izzy said.

Everyone gasped. All of them wanted to see that, but there was only one problem.

"Are you out of your frickin mind??!!" Trevor yelled. "There is absolutely no way I am transforming to robot mode here! What if someone sees me?"

"There's a big alley behind this building that you can transform in. Come on Trevor please?" Izzy asked.

"Not gonna happen." Trevor said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I knew he'd be too afraid to do it." Tai said.

Trevor jerked his head in Tai's direction. "Excuse me?"

"I said you're afraid." Tai said.

"This is just a stupid attempt to get me pissed so I'll do it to prove you wrong." Trevor said.

"Is it working?" Tai asked.

After that was asked, everyone could have sworn they heard Trevor growl. He then uncrossed his arms and held his clenched right fist in front of his face. He then closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The stone on his ring dimly glowed and the ring had started melting perfectly on the outline of his body. After he was completely covered in his ring's liquid metal form, the metal started glowing and it changed into cloth. After color appeared, Trevor was now Optimus Prime in his AutoKnight suit.

"Sadly, it is working." He aid as he got up.

Everyone was now amazed at what just took place in front of them. They all got up and followed Optimus outside and into the alley. Tai and Matt were placed on guard duty at the entrance of the alley in case someone walked by.

"All clear." Tai said.

Optimus sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. OPTIMUS PRIME, ROBOT MODE!!"

After those words were shouted, flaps all over Optimus' suit opened up and metal and mechanical noises were heard as machinery erupted from all of them. The parts had concealed Optimus away as they began to rise up. In a matter of seconds, the robot mode was achieved. The parts from his semi truck vehicle mode, had re-aligned themselves to make robot mode. The two front windows were on his chest as the smokestacks poked out in between his head and his shoulders. There were two antennae coming out of each side of this head. On his face was a mask similar to the one he wore in human mode, but the mask soon split and retracted in two different directions. His hands were silver and his arms and torso are was red with blue flames. His giant robotic legs were obviously the mid section of his vehicle mode because they were dark blue with red flames. His optics glowed blue like Hot Rods did. All the humans and digimon there in front of him with total amazement and disbelief. Optimus then kneeled down so his giant head was at level with their bodies.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked in a now robotic voice.

Izzy was at a loss for words. He had always dreamed of the day when he would see an alien up close. And now there was one right in front of him. Well, sort of.

"I have never been more satisfied than I am right now." Izzy said in the happiest tone he had.

"What do your robot modes look like?" Tai asked Steve and Violet.

"My robot mode is smaller than that, and as for Steve, we haven't seen his yet." Violet said.

"Ah." Tai said.

"Can I please stop now?" Optimus asked.

"First pick us up and put us back on the balcony." Izzy said.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"I've always wanted to be in the hand of a giant robot." Izzy said.

Optimus grunted and opened up his giant metal palm in front of the group. They all got on and Optimus stood up. Everyone was now looking down from where they were standing and prayed they wouldn't be dropped. Optimus walked to the end of the alley and peeked around the corner to see if anyone was there. He was all clear and he raised his hand in front of the Kamiya's balcony and they all got off. Soon after, the sound of metal parts and grinding gears were heard. Then they stopped after a few seconds. Before they could look down, a small four pronged metal grappling hook attached to metal cable flew up and wrapped itself around the guard rail on the balcony one floor above where they were. Then they heard the sound of the cable being reeled in. Optimus then rose up in his human mode and maneuvered himself on the balcony. He then made the hook unwrap itself from the rail and it retracted back to its launcher. After it was safely back, the launcher sank into Optimus' wrist and it disappeared entirely.

"Where did it go?" Agumon asked.

"Hell, I don't know. Probably subspace." Optimus said.

"Subspace?" Gabumon wondered.

"It's like some alternate dimension or something. I can't really explain it." Optimus said.

They all went back into the living room to continue what they were doing. But before they could sit down, there was a knock on the door.

"Tai, Kari we're home!" a female voice called.

Everyone jerked their heads to the door.

"It's my mom!" Tai said in fear.

Tai's mother had the picture from the sixties of Optimus and Ironhide with their guns. She would immediately recognize them.

"Miss Takaishi is with us too." She called.

Now everyone freaked. Especially Optimus, Violet, and Steve. TK's mom was a reporter and if she saw the Optimus standing there, things would get a little crazy. They soon heard the key get inserted into the slot and then they heard it turn.

"Bathroom?" Optimus asked.

"Over there." Tai said as he pointed.

"Thank you."

Optimus then bolted to the bathroom and slammed it shut right as Mrs. Kamiya opened up the door.

"Hey kids." She greeted them.

"Hi Mom." Tai said.

"Hi Mom." Kari repeated.

"Are you kids having fun?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

"Yeah, were doing fine." Gatomon answered. (A/N: The parents know about the digimon.)

"Well that's good." Ms. Takaishi said.

Trevor emerged form the bathroom with his ring on his finger. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, along with Ms. Takaishi, saw him and then laid eyes and Violet and Steve as Trevor took his place next to them. They had not seen them before.

"Do we know you three?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Oh uh, Mom, this is Trevor, Violet, and Steve. Their kind of new to our group." Kari said as she pointed to the three.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Same here." Violet said.

Ms. Takaishi then looked at Trevor and Violet. She just felt like she had seen them somewhere before. Trevor and Violet noticed her look.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you two look familiar." She said.

Everyone was silent and nervous. If she found out who they were and it got to the press, the three knights would be in deep shit.

"Oh well. Forget about it." Ms. Takaishi said.

Everyone in the room felt so relieved when she said that.

"Well, I should be heading home. TK when will you be there?" she asked her son.

"I'll be home in about an hour, Mom." TK answered.

"Well okay. See you all." She said as she went out the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya said good-bye and then retreated to their own room to leave the younger ones alone. After another 55 minutes, everyone started to leave. Trevor, Violet, Steve, TK, and Patamon were the last ones there.

"Well, thanks for inviting us, Kari. We had fun." Violet said.

"No problem. You guys are always welcome." Kari said.

"See you guys around." Steve said as he, Violet, and Trevor walked out the door.

"Well that was fun. What did you think, Tai?" Agumon asked his partner.

"Are you kidding me?" Tai began. "We got to see Yolei punch Davis, Sora and Mimi made out with each other as part of a dare from Violet, and we got to see an AutoKnight in his robot mode. It was the perfect night."

"I still can't believe Violet was the one who dared them to do that. I thought Matt would be the one to do that." Kari said.

"Hey Kari." TK called.

She turned her head to TK and saw he had another black box like the one he gave to her before.

"Oh TK." Kari said. "You got me something else? You shouldn't have."

"I didn't." TK said.

"What?" Kari asked.

"Kari, this isn't from me. I just found it on the table where the other gifts were." TK said.

"Well it wasn't there before." Tai said. "I counted them all."

"Well you must have missed one." TK said.

TK handed the box to Kari and she opened it up. What was in the box was concealed by a piece of paper with a note on it. She read it.

"_We made this out of the metal scraps from the Decepticon we destroyed a few days ago. We originally didn't intend to give it to you like you wanted, but we decided to. Besides, after my little outburst with Davis and Yolei, I kinda felt that I had to. Consider this my way of saying I'm sorry. _

_Happy Birthday_

_Trevor Bauer (Optimus Prime)_

_Violet Parr (Ironhide)_

_Steve Smith (Ratchet)_

After she read the note, she removed the paper and saw what it was. It was a pendant necklace in the shape of a knight's shield. Indented in the shield was the AutoKnights insignia. She took the necklace out of its box and showed to TK and Tai.

"Wow." TK said.

"Those guys are awesome." Tai said.

Kari put on the necklace and smiled as she stared down at the pendant. "Yeah, they are." She said happily.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base Phone booth main entrance; 8:00 pm)

Trevor, Violet, and Steve were walking down the railway of the river as Trevor told his two friends that he left the necklace there.

"You left it there? Why?" Steve wondered.

"I know she told us not to give her anything, but I felt like I had to after I exploded earlier." Trevor explained.

"You really are a thoughtful guy, you know that?" Violet said.

Trevor just smiled as they approached the booth.

*CRACK*

The loud sound of a tree branch snapping was heard as the three jerked their heads behind them to see what it was. They saw nothing. But Trevor thought he saw something fly away.

"What is it, Trev?" Steve said.

"It's nothing." Trevor said. "I just thought I saw something." He said as they all got in the booth.

Steve punched in the code and they all lowered down into the elevator shaft. After they disappeared, something perched itself on the rooftop of a nearby building. It looked like a bird but was completely mechanical. Its eyes were glowing red and on its forehead was a symbol that strikingly familiar. The Decepticon logo. On its head was a camera.

(Transition to Cybertron; Decepticon Secret underground HQ)

A giant screen in a giant room was being viewed by a large robot. This robot stood at 35 feet tall and had silver armored plating. His huge hands were like pincers as his fingers were very long. His large feet had treads on them like they were from a tank. On his right arm was a large fusuin cannon that was built in to his arm. He had pointed teeth in his robotic mout and like the bird, he had red glowing eyes.

'Lucky Laserbeak can transmit to us from long distances." The robot said. "These three are pathetic."

The robot then turned to look at another robot with a very broad torso. His eyes also glowed red.

"And yet you were defeated by them, Starscream, which makes YOU even more pathetic."

"Lord Megatron, you must understand…" Starscream started.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT??!!" Megatron yelled as he kicked Starscream hard in his chest.

"You being defeated by three puny fleshlings makes me question why I even accepted you into the Decepticon cause. Even more questioning is how you became my second in command." Megatron said.

Starscream got up. "I would have had them if that third one hadn't shown up!" he stated. "My encounter with them is like Shockwave's. He would have won if that female hadn't gotten her power."

Megatron growled out of anger because Starscream was right. "It seems that every time another AutoKnight is born, the group itself becomes stronger." Starscream said.

"And since another one hasn't been born yet, I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself." Megatron said.

"But if they could defeat me so easily, how do you expect me to win?" Starscream asked scared.

That question earned him another kick to the chest from Megatron.

"You are such a coward, Starscream." Megatron said as he titled Starscream's head up with his two giant fingers. "But if you want someone to babysit you on your mission, so be it. Blackout!" he called.

Another robot's red eyes appeared in the darkness.

"You and Starscream will leave for Earth immediately. Destroy those miserable humans as painfully as you can." Megatron ordered.

"Yes my lord." Blackout's voice said.

Starscream then walked into the darkness with Blackout by his side, leaving Megatron alone.

"Prime thought it would be wise to give his power to a human. He was wrong. And I shall prove it soon enough." Megatron said.

* * *

Me: Chapter six is right there.

Trevor: Not bad. It was about time the Decepticons made their appearance.

Tai: Yeah. We were all wondering when that would happen.

Me: Well there they are. They will appear again in chapter seven. Until then, peace bitches.


	7. The Fourth Takes Off

Me: Hey bitches! Guess what's here? Chapter 7!

Tai: Great. I've been waiting to see what would happen with the Decepticons.

Kari: We all have.

Trevor: Me in particular. Are we going to kick Starscream's ass again, AK? Are we? Can we?

Me: Patience, Trevor. His ass will be kicked soon enough.

Steve: How will his ass be kicked? Will I have a big part in it?

Violet: I want to have a big part in the fight too.

Me: I can only do so much you guys now just stop, okay?"

Trevor Violet and Steve: Okay.

Me: Good. I don't the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. Enjoy chapter seven.

Trevor: And the fight if there is one.

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 7: The Fourth Takes Off**

(Streets of Odaiba; Saturday July 11; 12:00 pm)

Trevor, Violet, and Steve were walking down the street to the convention center. A few days ago they found a sign there that advertised an aircraft display show with free admission. They decided to check it out because Trevor and Violet wanted to see how far advanced in aircraft the world has come since their own time period. And they had Steve to tell them about the ones that interested them the most. After a few more minutes of walking, they got to the convention center and walked inside. They all looked around to see about 200 or more planes in that room. (A/N: it's a very big convention center.) They soon started to walk around.

"This is amazing." Violet said.

"Yeah. Who would have thought…ooh! Oh sorry man." Trevor said as he bumped into someone.

"Oh no, it was my…Trevor?" the guy asked.

Trevor, Violet, And Steve looked to see who it was and they immediately recognized him by the length of his brown hair.

"Tai? What are you doing here?" Violet asked.

And Tai it was. Kari was also there standing next to him.

"Oh hey you guys. I love coming to these things. What about you?" Tai asked.

"Violet and I wanted to come so we could see what we missed out on airplane wise in the years between this time and ours. Steve came along to help us out with that." Trevor said.

"I just came along because I didn't have anything better to do on a Saturday. Which is kinda sad if you think about it." Kari said.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot." Kari said as she looked down.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve looked down with her and saw what she was looking at. She was wearing the necklace that they all helped make for her out of Brawl's scraps. They all smiled.

"Sorry we left it there. I felt like I kinda had to." Trevor said.

"You guys didn't have to." Kari said as she approached them.

She then embraced them all in a hug. "But I'm glad you did. I love it." She said.

The three smiled and then returned the group hug. Then they all disengaged.

"Oh, just a note." Trevor started. "That pendant is made out of a metal called Cybertanium. It's the strongest metal on Cybertron, so it's bullet proof. So if someone shoots at you with a gun, that little thing could actually save your life." He joked.

Kari chuckled. "So it's jewelry and body armor. That's a two-in-one deal I think no one would have come up with." She joked back.

The three knights couldn't help but laugh. Soon they all decide to go through the display show together. They stopped at each one to have a look but soon stopped when Trevor go a little freaked.

"What's wrong, Trevor?" Steve asked.

Trevor looked at the plane and then calmed down. "Nothing. I just thought that was Starscream for a second." He said.

Everyone then looked at the plane. It was an F-22 Raptor.

"It's alright, Trevor. This one's American made, not Cybertronian." Steve said.

"I know that. But it still is freaky to me." Trevor said.

"You have your ring on you right? So you shouldn't worry. If it was Starscream, we would have kicked his ass again." Violet said.

Trevor sighed and looked around. "Yeah I guess you're…hello." He said as he began to walk away.

Confused, the other four followed him. Trevor then stopped in front of a rather large plane. It was painted a flat black color with very thin red stripes bordering its body. It had a long thin body with the wings starting in the middle and then sopping where the engines were. It had tow huge turbine engines. The other four soon caught up to him and Violet dropped her jaw at the sight of the plane.

"What is this beautiful thing, Steve?" Trevor asked.

Steve smiled. "Trevor, Violet, this is the SR-71 Blackbird. It's a reconnaissance plane."

Trevor just kept on staring. "This baby should have done much more than just spy work." He said.

"Oh it did a lot more than that." Steve said. "This plane holds the altitude record for fixed wing flight."

"How high?" Violet asked.

"85,000 feet." Steve said.

"Holy crap." Trevor said.

"Anything else this wonder did?" Violet asked.

"This wonder is also capable of going up to speeds of 2500 miles per hour or more. That's nearly hypersonic speed." Steve said.

Trevor was now looking at the plane as if it was his king. "They would have to be real morons to put this baby into retirement." He said.

Steve rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, Trev, these things ARE retired."

Trevor jerked his head to Steve with a face of shock. "What? Why?" he asked.

"I was just as shocked as you are right now. The government just thought that satellites could do the job better." Steve explained.

"Those bastards." Trevor said with anger.

"I know." Steve said.

Tai looked at the plane too. For being one who lived in Japan all his life, he was very interested in American aircraft. This one was one of the planes that fascinated him the most. Kari really didn't care.

"So what now?" Tai asked.

Trevor turned to answer. "Well we're not done here yet so lets…"

BOOOOOOOOM!!!

A very loud explosion made the ground shake and everyone in the building lost their balance. After the shaking stopped, everyone got up.

"What's going on?" Kari wondered.

Something in Trevor's pocket began to make a very rapid beeping noise. Trevor took the device out of his pocket and revealed it to be Teletraan. On the screen was an indicated signal with an unfortunately familiar symbol. He then turned to Tai and Kari.

"You two get out of here. Get as far away from here as you can." Trevor told them.

"But, what about you?" Tai asked.

Violet and Steve looked at the screen now.

"We have work to do." Steve said.

"Leave this battle to us. It's just one so we can handle it." Violet said.

"But…"

"GO!!" Trevor yelled.

Tai grabbed Kari and the two ran out of the building. In a matter of a minute, only Trevor, Violet, and Steve were the only ones in the convention center. The three looked at each other.

"'Til all are one?" Trevor said as he put out his hand.

Violet put her hand on top of Trevor's "'Til all are one." She said.

Steve then joined in with his hand. "'Til all are one."

"Let's go kick some ass." Trevor said.

The three then raised their right fists into the air and shouted all at once,

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

Their rings and stones then glowed for a few seconds and then started to become their liquid metal forms. They melted perfectly on the outline of their entire bodies. After the melting, the liquid metal began to glow white. Then it dimmed and their suits were now on their bodies.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!!"

"IRONHIDE!!"

"RATCHET!!"

With their transformation complete and not wanting to use the door, Optimus thought of a better exit plan.

"AutoKnights, transform and rollout!" he ordered.

The three AutoKnights then began to make mechanical parts come out of their suits automatically. Soon, their bodies were completely concealed behind the parts and they took on their vehicle modes. They revved up their engines and then zoomed towards the wall behind the SR-71. On the other side of the wall, Tai and Kari were freaking out as Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet all crashed through the wall and onto the street. They then drove to the nearby scene of the explosion. Tai looked at the wall that they had just crashed through. There was now a gigantic hole that gave everybody a clear view of the Blackbird.

* * *

(One block away)

Missiles were being fore from an F-22 Raptor with weird black hieroglyphs all over his body. The firing soon stopped when it spotted something. Three trucks, a red and blue Peterbilt 379 decaled with flames, a black GMC Topkick, and a Yellow Hummer H2 rescue ambulance, were all zooming towards him. The plane then transformed into his robot mode and landed. The trucks stopped.

"_You've gotta be kiddin me."_ Optimus thought when he saw the transformation. "AutoKnights, transform and attack!" he then ordered.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet all transformed back into their humans modes and got ready for battle. Optimus' lower face was covered with his silver battle mask faceplate. They all then charged at the plane robot.

"You've fired your last missile, Starscream!" Ironhide shouted as she took out her giant cannons.

Starscream heard her shout and then turned to their direction. The three knights stopped when they were close enough.

"So, we meet again AutoKnights." Starscream said as he brought out a machine gun on his right wrist.

"You think you can honestly beat us after our last encounter?" Ratchet said as he took out HIS machine gun that concealed his entire right hand.

"This time it will be different. I will not fail!"

"Enough talk!" Ironhide shouted as she did her ever famous cannon twirl.

Starscream rocketed into the air and hovered at thirty feet. He then began to fore his machine gun down on them. The three knights all split and ran in their own direction. Ratchet decided to act first. With his enhanced strength, he jumped twenty feet in the air towards a building near Starscream. He managed to get himself into a position on the wall which allowed him to thrust his legs and jump away from the building and more into the air to Starscream. Ratchet landed on his back. Starscream noticed and tried to shake him off.

"Get off me you little pest!" he shouted.

Ratchet didn't let go. "I am so sick of you fighting like a coward up here. Be a real con and let's end this on the ground!" he shouted as he took his left hand and pumped his machined gun.

Ratchet then fired his machine gun with rapid fire on one of Starscream's jet engines. After taking enough bullets, the engine shut down and Starscream fell to the ground not being able to keep himself balanced in the air. Ratchet jumped off at the right time and landed perfectly on his feet. Optimus and Ironhide ran up to his side.

"Good thinking, Ratchet." Optimus complimented.

Starscream got back on his feet not ready to give up. The three knights then charged at him. Optimus reached behind his back and pulled out from two giant hatches now opened up on his back, his twin ion blasters.

"Split!" Optimus shouted.

Ironhide then ran away from prime to the left. Ratchet did the same but to the right. Optimus just kept running up the middle. Ironhide then zagged and fired her cannons one by one. They hit Starscream in his lower stomach area. Ratchet then turned to his sharp left and slid across the ground in front of Starscream. He then fired his machine gun again and it hit him in the face. Finally, Optimus jumped up and thrust his feet forward at just the right time giving Starscream a kick as hard as the ones Megatron gives. When Optimus landed, Ironhide and Ratchet stood next to him. Ratchet put way his machine gun and brought out his electromagnet weapons on his wrists. All three of the knights pointed their arms at Starscream.

"Fire!" Optimus ordered.

All at once, four giant plasma bullets were fired, and two blasts of pink magnetic energy made their way to Starscream. They soon made contact with his chest and he was sent back 100 feet and landed on his back. The three knights lowered their arms and walked slowly to Starscream, who was having a hard time getting up. When they reached him, they raised their arms again, but they didn't fire.

"You are so pathetic, Starscream." Optimus said. "Megatron must be a real idiot if he thought you could defeat us on your second try."

After those words were said, they heard Starscream do something that they didn't really expect. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet asked.

Starscream turned his head to the knights. "You think Meagtron would actually send me on this mission again by myself?"

The AutoKnights didn't have time to think about what that meant because now they heard the sounds of a helicopter propeller. An MH-53 Pave Low military chopper hovered in from around the corner and then began to change. The propellers stopped revolving abruptly and soon all of them moved towards the back. Then the cockpit area shifted itself forward and arms and legs appeared from above and below it. The back area with the rear propeller shifted its way to the robot's right arm. After the feet were formed, the head appeared. It was a very pointy head on any side. It's eyes glowed Decepticon Red. It then landed on its feet behind the AutoKnights and they soon felt the force of his backhand. They were hit and flew into a nearby building, leaving he dents in them. Optimus was moaning but he could see the problem they now had to deal with. There was now another Decepticon that stood at 33 feet.

"Great. Now we have to deal with two Decepticons." He said.

The three knights managed to get themselves out of their holes and back onto the ground.

"What's the plan, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"I think luring them away from the city is impossible right now. So we have to be careful, here. Let's make this a fair fight." Optimus said.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.

"OPTIMUS PRIME, ROBOT MODE!!" he shouted.

Optimus then took on his robot form just like he did last night. He stood ready to fight.

Ironhide got the idea. "IRONHIDE, ROBOT MODE!!"

Ironhide's robot mode stood at 26 feet below Optimus' 32. Her armor was form her vehicle mode like any other. The two hood areas of her Topkick mode angled themselves across her robotic chest. Her head had horn like formations that resembled somewhat of a bull. Her eyes glowed Autobot Blue. Like Prime, she took a fighting stance.

"_Let's see if I can pull this off."_ Ratchet thought as he got up. "RATCHET, ROBOT MODE!!"

Just like his teammates, metal parts began to conceal and hide away his body just like when he transformed to vehicle mode. But instead, the parts began to rise and take on a bipedal form. The front section part of his H2 vehicle mode was now upside down and folded in as it formed his chest. All over the rest of his body were mechanical parts slightly covered with his yellow colored armor. His head was kind of shaped like a diamond. His robotic eyes glowed blue like his teammates did. He took a fighting stance and stood at 24 feet. The three AuotKnights were now all in their robot modes.

"Well, this should be fun for us." The chopper bot said.

"Yes it should, Blackout." Starscream said.

"_We have a name." _Ironhide thought as she brought out her now bigger cannons. Ratchet took out his machine gun yet again and Optimus revealed his right energon blade.

Starscream readied his machine gun and Blackout brought out his weapon. The rear propeller form his helicopter mode came up to his right hand and started spinning around.

Then, all of the robots charged at each other and began a melee.

* * *

(One block away)

Tai stood there hiding behind a wall watching the whole thing. He saw Starscream transform, Ratchet take him down, Blackout's intro, the robot modes, he saw everything. He was watching in amazement, but at the same time he was watching with worry about his friends.

"I sure do hope they can handle this, Kari." He said.

Tai waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"Kari?" he said.

He turned his head to see his sister, but he saw nothing but wreckage in the city. Now Tai was freaking out. He lost his sister! He was now frantic as he prayed she was alright and just ran off. But before he could attempt to look for her, he heard another explosion and turned to see what it was.

The AutoKnights were fighting, but they did not have the upper hand. Optimus' chest was on fire now from being recently his with a missile, courtesy of Starscream. Ironhide and Ratchet were trying to double team Black out but had no luck. Blackout just picked the two up by their backs and slammed them into each other. He then turned and threw them into the wall of another building. Blackout then went over to assist Starscream. Optimus tried to fight the two by himself, but was overpowered. Blackout transformed his right forearm into a gatling gun and fired several shots at Optimus. He was hit in his lower stomach with those bullets and then was soon blown back by another one of Starscream's missiles. He landed on the ground in front of Ironhide and Ratchet. Tai just watched in horror as Starscream and Blackout slowly made their way backs.

"I just have to help them but how can I?" he said to himself.

That's when something strange began to happen. Out of one of the cracks in the ground, a light was shining bright. Inside the light was a tiny object that started to float in the air by itself. It soon made its way in front of Tai.

"What the hell is this?" Tai wondered.

Then Tai remembered the story of how Ironhide and Ratchet got their power. He grabbed the tiny glowing object and the light stopped shining. Tai opened up his hand and saw in it a ring that was identical to the ones that the other knights had. But his stone had no color in it. Remembering how the rest of the story went, he put on the ring on his right ring finger. The ring's stone began to glow white and so did his eyes. He then began to look around for a vehicle to scan. He was in a hurry so he would have chosen any car or truck, but there was a problem. The ring wasn't letting him scan a car or truck. Tai began to look around confuse wondering why this was happening until he laid his glowing eyes on another type of vehicle. He looked inside the hole that the AutoKnights broke through and saw the SR-71 Blackbird. When he saw it, the ring let him scan it. When he was done scanning, his eyes stopped glowing and they reverted back to their original brown form. The stone in his ring now had color. It was flat black with a very thin red stripe bordering it. He knew what to do now, but he didn't want to out in the open. He went back inside the convention center and raised up his ring hand.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

The stone in Tai's ring was dimly glowing as it began to turn into its liquid metal phase. Just like his new teammates did, the ring melted perfectly on the outline of his entire body. The all glowing stopped when his body was completely covered. He was now wearing an AutoKnight suit. It was a very dark grey but not black. Around the back of his robe was a thin red stripe that bordered it perfectly. On the left side of his chest, was the AutoKnight insignia.

"JETFIRE!!" he called out.

He looked down at himself completely amazed. He, Taichi Kamiya, had became an AutoKnight by the name of Jetfire. He closed his eyes and began to scan himself to see what he had weapon wise. He found missile launchers, a battle axe, machine gun, flamethrowers, and probably most important, turbine engines for flying. Jetfire leaned forward and made two hatches on his back open up. Out of the hatches came the two twin engines he had just found. They locked themselves into place on his back and they started to make noise as they came to life. They soon went to full power and Jetfire took off. He busted out of another wall and flew to his new team's aide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were not doing so good. They were now back in their human modes because they just couldn't hold their robot modes anymore. They were on the ground in different positions trying to get back up. Starscream and Blackout approached them with their weapons drawn and armed. They stopped in front of the AutoKnights.

"It ends here, Prime." Starscream said.

Optimus got back up very weakly, as did his two teammates. "We're not ready to give up yet." He said.

"Than allow us to make you!" Starscream shouted.

Blackout and Starscream pointed their machine guns at the knights. But before they could fire, both of their backs exploded as if something hit them. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet saw this as their chance to get the hell out of there. They ran off and hid in an alley so they could see what hit the two Decepticons. Starscream and Blackout turned around to try and find what hit them, but found nothing.

"Who dares to strike at us?!" he shouted.

"I dare." A voice said.

Starscream and Blackout looked around to see who said that, but were surprised when they found out they had to look up. There was another AutoKnight in the air hovering above their heads with two missile launchers coming out of the top of his wrists. The empty launchers retracted back into the hatches and then came back out with two new missiles. Starscream and Blackout readied their weapons.

"So there are now four of you?" Starscream said. "Ha! Now things will get interesting."

Starscream fired his machine gun and Jetfire simply flew up and avoided it. He then fired both of his missiles and they both hit Starscream and Blackout. Jetfire then lowered himself to their level with a smirk on his face.

"You annoying little fool! I'll show you the price of firing on me!" Starscream yelled as he and Blackout both charged.

Starscream threw a punch but Jetfire grabbed his fist. He then began to use his new strength to pull on Starscream and make him swing around in a circle. He then let go and Starscream flew into Blackout sending them away for a bit. Smirking again, Jetfire lowered himself to the ground and made his jet boosters disappear into his back. That's when Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet came out of where they were hiding and looked at their new teammate.

"Tai?" Optimus said.

"Please, call me Jetfire." He said.

"Jetfire?" Ratchet said.

"Catchy." Ironhide said.

Optimus smiled as he extended his hand. "Welcome to our team…Jetfire."

Jetfire smiled and shook Optimus' hand. Ironhide and Ratchet smiled too as they watched the welcoming of another AutoKnight.

"But let me ask you something." Optimus said. "How the hell can you fly?"

"It's weird but I had to scan the Blackbird back at the convention center." Jetfire said.

"Why didn't you just scan a car or truck like us?" Ironhide asked.

"Like I said, I had to scan the plane. I'll explain later but right now don't we have to do something?" Jetfire said as he pointed to Starscream and Blackout who just got back on their feet.

"So they have someone on their team who can fly. Interesting." Blackout said.

"I'll tear that little flyboy apart." Starscream said.

The Decepticons ran forward them and the four AutoKnights got ready to fight.

"Are you guys sure you can do this?" Jetfire asked.

"Hey, we may have taken a beating back there, but we will never stop fighting." Optimus said.

"Besides," Ratchet said. "We're a team. We're not letting you do this alone." He said as he brought out his magnets.

Jetfire smiled as he readied another missile on his left arm. Ironhide readied her cannons and Optimus cocked his ion blasters. It was now four on two.

"AutoKnights, attack!" Optimus ordered.

The four then began to run at the Decepticons. Blackout and Starscream fired their machines guns at them and were getting closer. Ironhide then ran in front of her team.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked.

"Trust me!" she shouted.

On Ironhide's waist where a belt buckle usually goes, a small circular mad popped out and glowed a gold color. Then, as they were still running, the AutoKnights were protected inside a glowing force field with the Decepticons nearing.

"On my count, everyone jump at the same time!" Ironhide said.

"Why?" Jetfire asked.

"Just do it! Trust me!" Ironhide said.

Starscream and Blackout were now 200 feet away and closing fast.

"One……two……THREE!!" Ironhide shouted.

On her count, all four AutoKnights jumped into the air as if it was a rehearsed performance. The force filed went with them in the air. As they passed Starscream and Blackout in the air, the wide force field made contact with both of them as they were rammed. They went down like they were clotheslined. Then, the force field landed and de-generated. Optimus looked at his weapons expert with satisfaction.

"You're parents would be very proud of you." Optimus said

Ironhide smiled and looked back to the enemies. They were trying to get back up but to no avail. Optimus decided now would be a good time to start shooting. With their weapons still drawn, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jetfire all fired simultaneously as the projectiles flew at their targets. They all hit dead on and force them back to the ground.

"I will not allow myself…to be defeated by these fleshlings." Blackout said.

"Blackout, we must retreat. They are too strong for us now that another one has been born." Starscream said.

"No! Megatron would never accept it!" Blackout said.

"I am commanding you, Blackout! Fall back or I will and leave you here with them." Starscream said.

Blackout looked at the AutoKnights. They were getting closer and had him out matched. He didn't like it, but he transformed back into his MH-53 mode and headed for outer space. Starscream followed not so smoothly because only one of his engines was working.

"Don't think this means anything, AutoKnights! This is far from over!" Starscream shouted as he followed Blackout.

The AutoKnights put their weapons away and looked at each other. Soon they all looked at Jetfire.

"Not bad for a first time." Optimus said.

"You really think so?" Jetfire said.

"Yeah." Optimus said.

Jetfire then looked at himself. "I can' let any of my friends see me like this yet." He said.

"We understand." Ironhide said.

"Your secret is safe with us." Ratchet said.

Jetfire smiled.

"Come on. Let's find a safe place and power down." Optimus said.

The four went into an alley and transformed their suits back into their rings. Thus, they became Trevor, Violet, Steve, and Tai again. After that was done, Tai saw Kari walking across the entrance of the alley they were in. Tai took off his ring and hid it in his pocket. He then ran over to his sister.

"Kari!" he shouted.

"Tai!" she shouted back.

Tai hugged his sister hard.

"Where the hell did you go? I was afraid I wouldn't find you." Tai said.

"I ran away. I thought you would have done the same." Kari said.

"I did. But apparently I went in a different direction." Tai said.

"He sure does now how to run a convincing lie, huh?" Steve said quietly to Violet.

Violet giggled as Trevor just watched the reunion.

"Are you guys okay?" Kari asked him and the other two.

"We're fine. It was all thanks to our fourth knight." Trevor said.

Tai looked afraid.

"A fourth AutoKnight? Who?" Kari wondered.

"We have been asked to keep the identity of the knight a secret, by the knight. We will respect our promise." Trevor said.

Kari then looked sad. "So…does this mean you're going to have to leave now that your job here is done?"

Trevor, Violet, and Steve hung their heads down.

"I think it does."Violet said.

Before anything else could be said, Teletraan began to go off again. Trevor pulled it out of hs pocket and looked at it.

"It's picking up two signals." Trevor said.

Everyone gathered around.

"Please don't tell me they're coming back." Steve said.

"It's not Decepticons. They're…" Trevor didn't finish.

"They're what, Trev?" Tai asked.

"They're…rings." He finished.

Everyone moved their faces closer so they could see. Teletraan was now picking up signals from two more rings, and they were somewhere nearby Odaiba.

"Well, I guess we're not done here yet." Trevor said. "It looks like we're going to be staying for a few more days."

Kari was smiling out of happiness and hugged Trevor.

"Ow ow ow ow." Trevor moaned.

Kari immediately jerked away.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"We're fine. We just got thrown around a little bit." Violet said.

"Come to my place and rest up." Kari said.

"No, we can make it back to our place." Steve said.

"Don't be silly. Our house is closer." Tai said.

"We're fine, you guys." Trevor said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Kari said din a demanding voice.

Trevor sighed. He knew Kari wouldn't let up, so he gave in.

"Alright, let's go." Trevor said.

They all began to make their way to the Kamiya residence as a mechanical bird with red eyes flew away from the rooftop above.

* * *

Me: There you have it. Chapter seven is up, and AutoKnight four is born.

Tai: I love you, AK.

Trevor: Welcome, Tai.

Violet: Now he just need's experience.

Me: Which he will gain. This story isn't over yet so don't quit on me. Chapter eight will come. Until then, peace bitches.


	8. Knights Go Digital

Me: Hey bitches! Chapter 8 is here!

Tai: Great! I've been wanting to see what would happen now.

Trevor: You're really excited about being an AutoKnight, aren't you?

Tai: You bet your ass.

Violet: Don't get too carried away man.

Tai: I'm fine, Vi.

Steve: Are you sure?

Tai: Yes I'm sure.

Me: Whatever. I don't own, the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. Chapter 8 is ready for you.

Current AutoKnights

Trevor Bauer (My own character): Optimus Prime

Violet Parr (The Incredibles): Ironhide

Steve Smith (American Dad): Ratchet

Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure): Jetfire

* * *

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 8: Knights go Digital**

(Kamiya Residence; Apt 1306; 1:00 pm)

Agumon and Gatomon were alone in the apartment because the parents went out again. They were watching the news that showed footage of the fight that just took place. They were now concerned about their partners and just hoped that they were safe.

"Do you think they're alright?" Gatomon asked Agumon.

The orange lizard Digimon turned his head. "I'm sure of it. They know how to run away. Besides, the AutoKnights will keep them safe if they have to." He assured her.

Gatomon looked away. "I hope so."

Before Agumon could respond, the front door to the apartment opened up and five people walked in. They were Tai, Kari, Trevor, Violet, and Steve. Kari led the three knights to the couch as Tai closed the door. The two Digimon noticed that Trevor, Violet and Steve looked worn out as they sat down. And since they saw the news, they knew why.

"You guys really took a beating out there, huh?" Agumon said.

"Hey, we may have gotten tossed around a bit, but thanks to our fourth knight, we sent those cons packing." Violet said.

"There's a fourth one of you? Who?" Gatomon asked.

Tai looked afraid, but the feeling soon subsided.

"We can't tell you. We promised him we would keep his identity a secret and we will." Trevor said.

Gatomon looked disappointed and sighed. "Well, I guess that's respectable." She said.

Trevor just nodded and turned his head to the TV.

"How much did you guys see?" he asked.

"We first got into it when you went into your robot modes." Agumon said.

Yeah. And, there's something I want to ask you three." Gatomon said.

"And what would that be?" Steve asked.

"Well, this attack today really scared me and I'm kind of afraid it will happen again." Gatomon said.

"We all are, Gatomon. So what did you want to ask us?" Trevor said.

Gatomon paused for a minute and thought to herself as if she was deciding something. She then spoke up again.

"You guys know me and Patamon are getting married, right?"

"Yeah." Violet said.

"Well, the wedding is in two days on Monday, and I was wondering if the three of you would like to come." Gatomon said.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Y-you want us to come to your wedding? Why?" Violet asked.

"I just would feel a lot safer if you guys were there." Gatomon said.

"So what? You just want us to be security guards?" Steve asked offended.

Trevor and Violet glared at Steve.

"Enough, Steve." Trevor said demandingly.

Steve just sank into his seat.

"I didn't mean anything like that." Gatomon said.

Trevor shook his head. "Don't mind him. We would be honored to come to your wedding." He said with a smile.

"Really?" Gatomon asked hopefully.

"Of course we will." Violet said. You guys are our friends. Even if you didn't invite us, we would watch it with Teletraan 1 anyway."

Steve sat back up. "Yeah. Sorry about what I said. I'm just a little exhausted is all." He said.

"It's alright, Steve." Gatomon said. "I'm going to call Patamon and tell him we have three more people coming." She said as she grabbed the phone and walked away.

Violet watched her walk away and then turned to Kari.

"She's really excited about this wedding, isn't she?" Violet said.

Kari nodded. "She's been looking forward to this for four straight months. And in two days, her dream will come true." She said.

Violet smiled and looked at the TV again. After watching the news coverage of the fight which lasted about a half an hour, Trevor, Violet, and Steve got up.

"We should get going." Trevor said.

"Are you sure you're all okay?" Tai asked.

"We're fine. We have to go back and contact Cybertron. They will be interested to know what just happened here. We have to tell them." Steve said.

"We can make it back by ourselves. Don't worry about it." Violet said.

Tai looked at all three of them. "Well okay. Just rest up." He said.

"Will do." Trevor said as the three walked out the door.

Tai was left with Kari, Agumon, and his thoughts. He mainly focused on his thoughts.

"_I'm an AutoKnight now. I should be there with them giving the report. Besides that, I want to know why I could only scan that plane. Maybe Hot Rod and the other Autobots know."_

Tai knew what he had to do. Now he only had to figure out a way to do it without tipping anyone off. He came up with an idea. It was a very simple one, but it just might work.

"Hey, Kari I'm gonna go for a walk and clear my head about things, okay?" Tai said.

Kari looked at her brother. "Okay. Don't get killed." She joked.

Tai laughed a bit and turned to walk out the door. He really didn't expect her to let him go like that without question. But he just walked out the door not caring and ran to catch up to his new team.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; Main Entrance; 1:45 pm)

Trevor, Violet, and Steve were walking down the edge of the river as they thought about what recently happened. They were just stunned that they had found another AutoKnight, but they still weren't done there yet. Violet and Steve were excited that they had a new member on the team. Trevor was hoping that he could still be a good leader as the team grew. They stopped walking as they reached their phone booth. They all got inside, but as Violet was closing the door, someone stopped her. Violet looked and saw who it was.

"Tai? Did you follow us?" she asked.

Tai was leaning on his knees and breathing heavily as if he had just run a mile. He looked up and nodded his head in response to Violet's question.

"Why?"Steve asked.

Tai stood up straight and walked inside the booth. He then pulled out his ring.

"I'm one of you now, remember?" he said. "Besides, I have a few questions I want to ask the Autobots."

"I guess you being present would be better. I'm sure Hot Rod would actually want to see you." Trevor said.

Tai smiled as Trevor looked around to see if the coast was clear. There was currently no one around. Trevor took the phone of the hook and punched in the code.

1-2-3-0-9-1 *click*

After the phone was hung up, the platform lowered to its second station and Violet entered in the second code.

3-1-7-8-9

The ring scanner opened up in the wall.

"Tai, would you care to do the honors?" Trevor asked.

Tai smiled and put on his ring. He then put his fist into the scanner and the stone in his ring was scanned.

"Welcome, Jetfire." Teletraan's automated voice came.

Tai smiled at being called his new name as the platform moved sideways out into the river. The platform reached the front door of the house and they all got out.

"Oh by the way," Tai said as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I don't think I'll be needing this anymore."

What Tai had in his hand was the emergency card key Hot Rod haven given him a few days back. Trevor nodded and took the card out of his hand.

"Why did you scan a plane?" Violet asked.

Tai looked at her. "Huh?"

"Why did you scan a plane for a vehicle mode and not a four wheeled vehicle?" Violet asked again.

"I couldn't." Tai said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Steve asked.

"It means I tried to scan a car or truck. I was in such a hurry to get in there and help you guys I would have scanned a frickin pink Prius if I had to." Tai said.

"What's a Prius?" Trevor asked.

Tai waved his hand. "Forget about that. The point is, I tried to scan a ground vehicle, but for some reason, the ring wouldn't let me."

"It wouldn't let you?" Steve asked.

Tai looked at his ring. "No, it wouldn't. But when I saw that Blackbird, it was like the ring wanted me to scan that particular plane. It was weird."

"We definitely have to ask Hot Rod about this." Violet said.

The four then made their way to the Teletraan chamber lift. Once down in the chamber, Trevor handed the portable Teletraan device to Violet. She walked over to the main control board and inserted Teletraan in its adapter.

"Teletraan 1 is now online." The automated voice said.

"Teletraan 1, contact Cybertron command." Trevor commanded.

The screen lit up and fuzzed for a bit until a robot was on screen. It was not Hot Rod however. This robot was slightly smaller and had different colored armor. He had white armor with red and green stripes going down his chest. Instead of a mouth, he had a faceplate like the one Trevor had when he was Optimus Prime. On both sides of his head were flat paneled bulbs. His optics were blue. Everyone but Tai knew who he was.

"Hey, It's good to hear from you guys." The robot said. The panels on his head lit up in perfect sync with what he said.

"It's good to see you too, Wheeljack." Trevor said.

So, what do I have the honor of this call?" Wheeljack asked.

"Where's Hot Rod? We want him to hear this too." Violet said.

"Ah, he and Ultra Magnus went to go see Alpha Trion again." Wheeljack replied.

"What about?" Steve asked.

"Alpha Trion is very interested in your progress. He has been wanting updates very frequently." Wheeljack said.

"Well when those two return their going to have to go back because we have an update for you." Trevor said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Wheeljack asked.

"We have found our fourth knight." Trevor said happily as he pointed to Tai.

Now Wheeljack was 100 percent interested. "Really? Which name did he call out?" he asked.

"That's actually the other reason we called." Violet said. "Wheeljack, what can you tell us about an Autobot called Jetfire?"

Wheeljack had to think for a second. "Jetfire, huh? Oh yeah! I remember him." Wheeljack said. "He was the aerial spy agent on the platoon after he turned."

Everyone was confused by that last statement.

"What do you mean, "turned"?" Tai asked wanting to know more.

"Well, when the war first started, Jetfire was originally a Decepticon." Wheeljack said.

Tai did not like hearing that.

"Jetfire was a Decepticon?" he asked.

"Yes he was." Wheeljack replied. "But he thought they were only going to save the planet and not destroy anything. After Megatron's actions proved his thoughts to be wrong, he left them and became an Autobot."

That made Tai fell a bit better.

"Well, as long as Tai is in possession of the power he has, I'm sure he'll use it for the right reasons. Right Tai?" Steve said.

Tai looked back at the other three. He was now over the fact that he had a former Decepticon's power. He didn't care.

"If the original Jetfire had the courage and brains to use the power Megatron gave to him against him, then I can too." Tai said confidently.

The other three smiled. Wheeljack didn't have a mouth but he felt the same way.

"Alright then, is that all?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yep. That was it." Steve said.

"Okay. I'll let Hot Rod know about this. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Wheeljack." Trevor said.

The screen went blank and now all eyes were on Tai.

"Congratulations. You are now officially one of us." Trevor said.

Tai smiled. "I should get going now."

"Already? Do you have to?" Violet said.

"I told my sister I was only taking a walk. But don't worry. I'll find a way to get back here later." Tai said.

"Alright. See ya." Trevor said.

After that was said, Tai went to the elevator and to the front door and out of the house. Trevor and Steve turned to leave the chamber as well, but Violet didn't move. She took her ring off her finger and walked towards the main keyboard of Teletraan 1. She pressed a button and a small container rose up from the control board. She placed her ring inside the container and then made it lower back into the board. The screen then came to life as Trevor and Steve approached her.

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked.

As he said that, the screen seemed to be showing schematics of Violet's suit when she becomes Ironhide. She then selected the prints of her two giant cannons.

"That fight got me thinking that there might be a way for me to make our weapons stronger. I just have to look over their designs and see how I can modify them with out changing anything." Violet explained.

"Are you sure you have to do that?" Steve asked.

"If the Decepticons come back, they might have another one with them. So I'm trying to be one step ahead of them and get ready to meet them again." Violet said.

Trevor and Steve looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well alright. Just don't stay down here too long." Trevor said.

"Got it." Violet said as she sat down and went to work.

Trevor and Steve left her alone in the chamber as they rose up into the house. Violet was down there looking at the prints of her cannons for almost an hour and made little progress.

"Man, what am I missing here?" she said to herself. "I have to find a way to upgrade these things. I already did my force field mod, but that's just a minor one."

She went back to work and stopped five seconds later.

"Wait a minute. One…" she said. "That's it!"

She then smiled as she finally started modifying her cannons.

* * *

(Kamiya residence; Apt 1306; 5:30 pm)

Tai's parents were now home and Tai's mom was making dinner, much to everyone's horror. That's when Tai decided to make his move and get out of there.

"Hey Mom, I'm leaving." Tai said as he got up, grabbed a digivice off of the table, and headed for the door.

Mrs. Kamiya stopped what she was doing. "Wait. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm staying over at Matt's tonight. He called earlier and asked me to come." He lied.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" his mom asked.

"Because he told me to come hours before you got home. In between those hours I guess I forgot about it."

"What about dinner?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll call for a pizza."

"Well…okay. But be back first thing in the morning."

"Okay. See ya."

After that, Tai walked out the door and closed it behind him. The Mrs. Kamiya smelled smoke.

"Oh whoops! Well, it still might work."

Kari, Gatomon, and Agumon shuddered.

* * *

(AutoKnight base; 5:45 pm)

Trevor, Violet, and Steve were all in the main room watching TV. Steve decided to introduce Trevor and Violet to DVD movies. Surprisingly enough, Grapple and Hoist were gracious enough to provide them with a cabinet stocked with at least 500 hundred DVDs. Thinking they would get a kick out of it, he pulled out a copy of "The Wedding Crashers" and put it in. Boy was he right. Trevor and Violet were laughing so hard they choked on their popcorn at least five times each. And they were only half-way into the movie. They paused it when they heard their front door maker a noise. They were not surprised when Tai opened it up.

"What took you so long to come back?" Violet asked.

"I had to make up a good enough excuse to get out of there." Tai said.

"What did you tell them?" Trevor asked.

"I told them I was spending the night at Matt's place. But I was wondering if I could actually spend the night here."

"You want to spend the night here? Why?" Steve asked.

"Well, since I'm one of you guys now, I figure that when it comes time to leave, I'll be going with you and I'll have to stay in a place like this. So I might as well try it out and see how I like it." Tai explained.

Trevor nodded his head. "I can understand that. But what if your parents call Matt's place to talk to you but you're not there."

"I thought of that." Tai said as he went on. "If they do call, all they will get is the machine. Matt's father works in a TV station as he has hella late hours. And as for Matt, he has a gig tonight with his band."

"What about Gabumon?" Steve asked.

Tai snapped his head in Steve's direction. "Huh?"

"What. About. Gabumon? Isn't he not allowed to go out?"

"Oh shit I didn't even think about him!" Tai said in a panicked voice.

"Okay. Let's calm down." Violet said. "If Gabumon isn't allowed to go out, I'm sure he's not allowed to answer the phone either."

Tai stopped panicking. Violet was right. None of the digimon in the group are allowed to answer the phone unless they had caller ID.

"Yeah, that's right. Okay I feel better now." Tai said.

Trevor got up. "Come on. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping.

Trevor led Tai upstairs and into the hallway of 13 doors. They kept walking by them until the door to the right of Violet's opened up its ring scanner. Tai inserted his fist and Teletraan's voice greeted him again. Tai walked inside his room and looked at it.

"This place is as big as my whole apartment." He said.

Trevor laughed and walked in the room. He sat on the bed and talked.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure." Tai said.

"Do you have a thing for Sora?"

Tai froze. "What makes you think I have a thing for Sora?"

"It's just the way you look at her. It's the same way TK looks at Kari."

Tai's face went stern. "Don't get me started on TK and Kari."

Trevor's voice got serious. "I'm not talking about TK and Kari. I'm talking you and Sora. So do you like her or not?"

Tai paused. He does have very strong feelings for Sora, but he never was good at showing them.

"Yes. I love her. Are you satisfied?" Tai said.

Trevor smirked. "Yes, I'm satisfied. So why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know. It's just that, we've been best friend our whole lives. If I tell her how I feel and it turns out she will never feel the same way about me, it would kill me." Tai explained.

"Well, you'll never know for sure unless you take the chance and try." Trevor said.

"But what if…"

"What if?! What if Starscream had blue eyes? He'd be an Autobot! The point is, Tai, you can't let the fear of being rejected get in the way of you telling Sora you love her. Understand?"

Tai just stood there not saying anything. He never thought he would be getting love advice from someone who was born forty years in the past. And he never thought it would be GOOD advice.

"I'm just not sure about it. I have to take this slow." Tai said.

Trevor got up and nodded his head. "Understandable. Now one more thing."

"What?"

"What's the digital world like?"

Tai relaxed and laid on his bed. "The digi-world is unbelievable. It's one of the most awesome places I have ever been to. It was worth it to save it. We're all actually going in there tomorrow to get together with everyone for Patamon and Gatomon before their wedding."

"Can we come too?" Trevor asked.

"I wish you could, but you need a digivice like mine if you want to go." He said as he pulled out the digivice. "They're the only way you can get in."

"Why do you have a fruity digivice?" Trevor said as he chuckled.

That's when Tai looked at the digivice. When he left he grabbed a digivice off of the table, but it wasn't HIS digivice. He had accidentally grabbed Kari's pink D3.

"This isn't my digivice, its Kari's. Like I said, you need one of these and you guys don't have them." Tai said.

Trevor grabbed the D3 out of Tai's hand and examined it. Then he had a crazy idea.

"Maybe we don't need a digivice." He said as he got up and walked out with the D3 in his hand.

Knowing there was an idea in Trevor's head, Tai got up and followed him. When they passed the main room, Trevor signaled Violet and Steve to follow. They got up and soon all four of them were on their way to the Teletraan chamber. When they all got down there, Trevor turned on Teletraan 1 and activated the container Violet put her ring in earlier. He then called up a second one by pressing another button.

"Everyone, take off your rings and put them in container 1." Trevor said as he took his ring off of his finger.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"We're going to make our own way into the digital world." Trevor said.

"How?" Steve asked.

"Just do it." Trevor said.

Violet, Steve, and Tai took off their rings and put them in the first container. Then Trevor put the pink D3 in the second one.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked.

"Trust me." Trevor said.

He pressed a button and the two containers sank back down into the control board. He than sat down as he began to type away. On the screen, there were schematics of all four rings on the left side. On the right, there were schematics for Kari's D3. Trevor when pressed a few more buttons and then on the screen, a line came in between the rings and the D3. It then looked as if something was coming out of the D3 and into the rings. The containers were glowing underneath the board and the light was dimly visible. Everyone except Trevor was absolutely confused as to what he was doing. After a few more seconds, the screen went back to its normal desktop and the two containers rose up. The rings and the D3 were completely unchanged.

"What the hell did you just do?" Tai demanded.

"I just copied the power of your sister's digivice and put it into all of our rings. All of us now have access to the digital world." Trevor said.

"That's crazy." Tai said.

"Let's put it to the test. Tai, you said to get in the digital world, you need to go through a digi-port. You also said you know how to pull one up. Well pull one up and let's see if it works." Trevor said.

Tai, wanted to see if Trevor right. So he complied. He went over to the main keyboard and went onto the internet. He then pulled up a digi-port on the screen. He then went for the digivice.

"Ah ah ah." Trevor said as he stopped the movement of Tai's hand.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Use the ring." Trevor said.

Tai wasn't sure about this whole thing, but he didn't argue. He took his black and red ring out of the container and put it back on his ring finger. He then closed his fist and pointed towards the screen. He then hesitated and looked at Trevor.

"Go on." Trevor said.

Tai sighed and looked back up at the screen.

"Digi-port, OPEN!"

The stone in his ring glowed dimly. The purple light on the side of the digi-port flashed a few times. And then it turned green. Tai and the others were completely shocked. Well, except for Trevor. He just smiled.

"I don't freakin believe it." Tai said.

"Let's go through and see if it really works." Trevor said.

"I'm all for that idea." Steve said as he put his ring back on.

"Me too." Violet said as he copied Steve's actions.

Trevor put his ring back on and they all stood next to Tai. Their rings all started glowing as the screen went totally white. Their bodies turned into grey blurs as they all went through the screen.

* * *

(Digital world; 6:45 pm)

It was dark. A small TV was sitting in the middle of a forest as it turned itself on. A bright light shone from the screen as four grey blurs went out of it. The blurs took on the shapes of bodies as for people now stood in front of the small TV. And all of them were amazed.

"I can't believe that worked." Tai said.

"So this is the digital world, huh?" Trevor said.

"Yeah. Wait, why are we in our AutoKnight suits?" Violet said.

Everyone looked down at their bodies. Trevor, Violet, Steve, and Tai were indeed in their AutoKnight suits. So while they were halfway in between worlds, they became Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jetfire for the second time that day.

"Why did we transform?" Ratchet asked.

"Whenever anyone goes into the digital world, their clothes change so they reflect on their personality. I guess that's why we changed into out AutoKnight forms." Jetfire explained.

"If you don't want people to know about your new form yet, I suggest you use your digivice when coming here." Optimus said.

"You think?" Jetfire said sarcastically.

"Well, it works. So can we join you guys tomorrow?" Optimus said.

"I don't see why not." Jetfire said.

"Wait. What's going on tomorrow?" Ironhide asked.

"Were all throwing Patamon and Gatomon a pre-wedding get-togehter here tomorrow. You guys can come now that you have access." Jetfire said.

"Well that's great and all, but how are we going to explain to the group how we made this possible without blowing your cover?" Ratchet asked.

"Crap. I didn't think about that." Jetfire said.

"I got it." Trevor said. Everyone looked at him. "Well just explain to your friends that we came looking for you asking for your help. We'll then say that we used your digivice for this exact experiment, and that it was success."

"That does seem believable." Ironhide said.

"Let's head back." Ratchet said.

They all turned around and held out their open palms in front of the TV. A light shone out of all four palms and another one came from the TV. Their bodies all turned into blurs as they went through the screen.

* * *

(AutoKnight base; Teletraan Chamber; 6:50 pm)

The screen on Teletraan lit up and the four AutoKnights came through it. They were out of their AutoKnight suits and their rings were back on their fingers.

"I can't believe non-digidestined can go to the digital world." Tai said.

"It is awesome." Trevor said.

"Now, if I do remember correctly, we were in the middle of a movie before you showed up." Violet said.

"We were watching the wedding crashers." Steve said.

"I love that movie." Tai said.

He grabbed Kari's digivice and they all went back up into the house and finished watching the movie. After that, they all had dinner made by Trevor. Six hours later, they went to bed and prepared for the next morning.

* * *

(Kamiya Residence; Apt 1306; 12:00 pm)

Kari was sitting in her apartment waiting for her brother to come home. Her parents were out yet again and the other ten digidestined and digimon were waiting for Tai to get there. Everyone else was there except for Tai, Matt, and Gabumon. The door then opened up and the three missing people came in…with three additional people. Trevor, Violet, and Steve were with Tai and everyone was wondering why.

"Um, Tai, why are they here?" TK asked.

Tai looked at the three knights. "Oh, they're coming with us." He said.

"They can't. They don't have digivices." Izzy said.

"We don't need them now that we have our own keys." Steve said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sora asked.

Trevor started to explain. "When we were told that you guys could get into the digital world with your digivices, we got to thinking up an experiment. We found Tai yesterday and he accidentally had Kari's digivice instead of his."

"That's where it went!" Kari shouted as Tai tossed her pink D3 back to her.

"Anyways, like I was saying, we took the digivice and copied its power into the stones of our three rings. And it was a success. We now have access to the digi world on our fingers."

Everyone there except for Tai didn't believe it.

"I'm not buying it. Not one word of that I believe." Ken said.

"I was there when they went through. I watched them go into digi-world." Tai said.

"Prove it." Izzy challenged them.

Trevor smiled and stepped forward. "Bring up a digi-port and I will." He agreed.

Izzy smiled confidently and went over to Tai's computer and brought up a digi-port. Trevor stood in front of the screen as everyone else stood off to the side and watched. Trevor then clenched his right fist and held it up in front of the screen so the stone pointed towards it.

"Digi-port, open!" he shouted.

The stone dimly glowed and the purple indicator light on the port became green. This stunned everyone, but Izzy still wasn't convinced. Trevor put down his arm and faced him

"Okay, you managed to open it up. But that doesn't mean you can go through it." Izzy stated.

"Really?" Trevor remarked.

He pointed his fist at the screen again and the screen started to brightly glow white around Trevor. His body turned into a grey blur as he went into the computer screen, leaving those watching completely shocked. Izzy and everyone else there except for Tai, Violet, and Steve, had their eyes bugged out to the max and their jaws dropped. Laughing, Violet and Steve walked towards the computer with their fists raised up.

"Sorry, but we must follow our leader." Violet said.

"Don't wait up." Steve said.

The screen glowed again and Violet and Steve were sucked into the screen.

"Son of a bitch!" Izzy shouted.

"What else can these guys do?" Palmon said.

Tai held up his digivice. "Let's follow them and find out." He said.

Everyone wanted to see of they got through, so they all went in front of the screen, and all at once held up their digivices and D3s. One huge grey blur was sucked into the computer and made the apartment empty.

* * *

(Digital world; 12:05 pm)

The same TV that was used last night turned on again and flashed brightly. All twelve digidestined and digimon came through at the same time and landed on one another as they did. There was now a huge pile of twenty four life forms in front of the TV and they had a hard time getting up. Yolei was somewhere near the top so her arm is fine.

"You guys look like you need to work on your entrances a bit." Trevor's voice came.

All at once, they all looked down and saw Trevor and Violet's legs. But they were covered with their AutoKnight suits. They then looked up and saw that they had transformed automatically into their AutoKnight forms of Optimus Prime and Ironhide. They were even more surprised when they came to realize that they had come to the digital world without a digivice. But then they noticed something else.

"If you two are right there, where's Ratchet?" Sora asked.

Optimus and Ironhide chuckled as they looked down. At the bottom of the digidestined dog-pile, was a familiar yellow sleeve trying to get free.

"Could you guys please get off of me?" Ratchet's voice came muffled from underneath.

Everyone immediately tried to get off of Ratchet, but it took a good two minutes to get untangled. After he was free, Ratchet took in a breath of air and got up.

"I really need to work on my reaction time." He said.

Everyone else chuckled and then went back into shock of the three AutoKnights actually succeeding into getting into the digital world.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here." Tentomon said.

"What else can you guys do that we haven't seen?" Davis asked.

The three looked at each other.

"We don't even know yet." Ironhide said.

Then the knights looked around at what was around them. They were in a forest. It was amazing. The sunshine went with everything there, every leaf on every tree was as green as an emerald, and small digimon walked by them, which they smiled at.

"This makes three planets I've been to." Optimus said.

"Are there any more?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm sure there are, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Come on. We'll show you around." Kari said.

The digidestined and digimon led the way as they all walked through the forest. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet looked at everything they walked by. They soon stopped when they noticed someone strayed away.

"Where is Cody?" Ken asked.

"That kid is always exploring." TK said.

"I actually think I saw him go that way." Ratchet said.

Yolei pulled out her D3. "Well, his signal is coming from that direction." She said.

"Well then let's go." Optimus said as he followed the direction of Ratchet's pointed finger.

They all went through some trees and found Cody staring at a boulder stuck in a cliff side.

"What are you doing, Cody?" Izzy asked.

Cody looked at them. "Armadillomon is convinced there's something behind this boulder and he wants to find out what." He said.

Everyone walked up to the boulder. "Are you sure there's something back there?" Patamon asked his digimon friend."

"Trust me. I know something is back there." Armadillomon said.

"He's right." Tentomon said.

All eyes were on the insectoid digimon.

"There was a cave here. I used to go by it all the time and look down into it when I was Motimon. I never went down into it because it was too dark." Tentomon explained.

"Well then let's lift this thing out of the way and explore it." Ken said as he moved forward.

But before he could do anything else, a large light blue ball of plasma flew in from above his head and blew the boulder to pieces. Everyone immediately ducked down to the ground to protect themselves from the flying debris. When the dust settled, the boulder was gone and a hole signifying the entrance of a cave was seen. Everyone then looked behind them and saw Ironhide standing up with her left cannon smoking from the barrel.

"Screw lifting. Blasting is the way to go." She said as she put away her cannon.

"Next time, could you give us some kind of warning before you do that?" Optimus said as he and the others got up.

"Whatever." Ironhide said as she walked towards the cave.

Everyone followed her and they all looked inside. It was dark inside and nothing could be seen.

"That is way too dark." Matt said.

"No problem." Ratchet said.

On his chest and on his shoulders, large light bulbs appeared, giving Ratchet four floodlights attached to his body. He stepped inside the cave and powered them on. Now almost everything could be seen.

"Bright idea, Ratchet." Optimus said.

Ratchet smirked as he walked forward with everyone walking behind him. They walked down the cave for five straight minutes before someone said something.

"What exactly are we looking for anyways?" Mimi asked.

Matt looked at her. "We're not looking for anything. We're just exploring." He said.

"Yeah we're just…whoa." Optimus stopped.

He went ahead of everyone and stopped at a small rock structure. The structure was about seven feet tall. On top of the structure is what caught Optimus' attention. It was a statue that was about 3 feet 7 inches tall. It looked humanoid, but its skin was gold and it had silver armored chest and shoulder pieces. Its face was rather strange. Like its skin, it was also gold but coming out of both sides of its face, and from the top of its head, were three lashes to each side. (A/N: If you have ever heard of Bionicle, Google search Takanuva. This statue is basically him in digimon mode with different colors and a lot shorter.) Its eyes appeared to be closed. It was standing in a firm pose with its arms crossed. Optimus was still staring as everyone else came over to him. They all noticed the statue and admired it as well.

"It's gorgeous." Kari said.

"It's amazing." TK said.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"I have no idea." Kari said.

"Do any of you guys know what it is?" Optimus asked everyone else.

Everyone shook their heads, except for Tentomon.

"It's a statue of a Takamon." Tentomon said.

"A Takamon?" Ozzy wondered.

"Yes." Tentomon said. "Not a lot of people know this, but long ago before any of us came along, the Takamon were a proud race of digimon who live happily underground. They would often come up from out of their hidden underground cities for supplies and to watch over the smaller digimon. They looked like robotic digimon, but they were completely organic. They just had metal skin and wore armor like that as accessories."

"That is not the best choice if you want to accessorize." Mimi said.

"What happened to them?" Ken asked.

Tentomon started to explain again. "When the dark masters began their take over of the digital world, the Takamon arose from the surface to assist in the resistance fight. They all fought bravely, but alas, they were all out matched and destroyed by the dark masters. And for some reason, their digi-eggs never appeared in the Primary Village."

"So, they're all extinct?" Biyomon asked.

Tentomon nodded his head. "Yes. Someone must have erected this statue to honor the Takamon and their bravery. But why have it all the way down here?"

"Who cares?" Veemon said as he got up on the rock formation and stood next to the statue. "Kari, take a picture of me with the statue."

Kari took her camera off her neck and turned it on. "Okay, but do something else besides stand there."

"I'll lean on it." Veemon said.

Ratchet waved his hands in the air. "Uh…Veemon, I wouldn't do that." He warned.

"Yeah? What could happen? It's a statue." Veemon said.

Ratchet put his arms down and sighed. Veemon raised his arms so he could lean them on the shoulders of the statue. But before they could actually touch, something caught his arm with lighting-fast speed. Veemon and the others looked to see what it was and saw that it was the hands of the statue itself grabbing his arm with a firm grip. And, as if they weren't freaked out enough, the statue's eyes opened. They were a blue color. It then turned its head and glared at Veemon.

"Do you mind?!" it asked in an offended voice.

"Holy crap! You can talk! That statue is talking." Veemon shouted.

"Hey, I have a name, blue boy. It's Takamon."

(Digimon Analyzer)

I'm a rookie level digimon with gold colored metal skin and armored plating. My species may have died out years ago, but my Taka Blast attack still packs a punch.

(End digimon analyzer)

Everyone was now shocked. Especially Tentomon.

"But, I though you died out years ago." Tentomon said.

Takamon let go of Veemon and looked at Tentomon. "Well guess what? One survived." He said.

"Well," Tai began. "It was very nice to meet you, Takamon. But we should move on." Tai said as he began to walk forward.

There was another hole in the cave that obviously led somewhere, but before Tai could go through, Takamon jumped off of his formation, and landed right in front of the door, blocking Tai's path.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Tai asked.

"I'm not letting you through." Takamon said as he took a fighting stance.

"Why not?" Davis asked.

"Because it is my job to protect what is beyond that room. If you think you're getting through think again."

"What would we have to do for you to allow us to go through?" Palmon asked.

Takamon smirked. "One of you must beat me in a fight." He said.

"What?" Kari said. "We're not going to fight you." Kari said.

"Well then I guess you're not going through." Takamon said.

"I'll fight him." Optimus said.

He walked in front of the group and stood in front of Takamon.

"What?" Ironhide thought she didn't hear him right.

"I said I'll fight him." Optimus said.

"You think a human can beat me in a fight? Oh this is going to be fun." Takamon said.

"Prime, you don't have to do this." Ratchet said.

"I know I don't have to, but I'm kind curious to see what this guy is hiding." Optimus said.

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm guarding something." Takamon said.

"My mistake. Now here shall we fight? Right here?" Optimus said.

Takamon smirked again and stood up straight. "Very well. Follow me." He said as he walked into the door.

Optimus followed as did everyone else behind him.

"Is he crazy?" Joe asked Ironhide.

"He's not usually." Ironhide said.

Ratchet pointed the light on Takamon who picked up a large rock in the door way. He tossed it up and down a few times before throwing it at full strength upwards. The rock sounded like it hit something. Then a bright flash of light came. When everyone's eyes adjusted, they were amazed at what they saw. What Takamon had hit with the rock was a giant boulder stuck in the ceiling of a very large room the size of a basket ball court. The boulder was covered in some kind of material that glowed bright enough to give a light as strong as stadium lights, giving Ratchet a reason to turn off and put away his floodlights. The stadium was covered with dirt and there were seats surrounding the area carved out of stone. Takamon turned around.

"What's you're name?" he asked Optimus.

"My name is Optimus Prime." He said.

"Interesting. Well, "Optimus" you remain right there. The rest of you take a seat and enjoy the show. Takamon said pointing to the seat.

"No way. We're staying right here." Ratchet said.

"What he said." Matt backed him up.

"Guys go sit down." Optimus said.

Everyone was surprised when he said those words.

"But, Prime…"

"Ironhide, it's alright. I'll be fine. Go sit down." Optimus assured her.

Ironhide took a seat on a mid section seat and got comfortable as did everyone else. Optimus then walked over to one side of the arena as Takamon readied himself at the other.

"You ready?" Optimus said.

Takamon got into his ready position. "Optimus Prime, lets kick it up." Takamon and Optims then ran towards each other.

* * *

Me: Well, there is chapter eight bitches!

Trevor: I'm fighting a digimon? That seams kinda weak.

Me: Oh don't worry Trevor. He has major skills, so he'll be a challenge.

Trevor: Oh. Okay then.

Me: Yeah. Now I have to plan how that fight is gonna go, which will be in chapter nine. Until then, peace bitches.


	9. A New Ally’s Mission & The Unexpected

Me: Hey bitches!

Trevor: At last! Nine is here!

Takamon: Am I going to kick Trevor's ass, AK?

Trevor: Excuse me? I'll probably kick your ass right, AK?

Takamon: No way, man. I am made of metal. I've got you beat.

Me: Um, guys?

Trevor: So what? I have got two ion blaster concealed in my back. I'll blast your ass.

Gatomon: Hey you two…

Takamon: Oh please, just because…

Me: GUYS!!

Trevor and Takamon: What?!

Me: Shut up or I'll simply kill both of you off.

Trevor and Takamon glare

Takamon: Are you sure you want to do that?

Trevor: You better think before you talk.

Me: *GULP* Um…okay.

Violet: I would strongly suggest doing the disclaimer right about now.

Me: I agree. I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. I do own Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Takamon: Please, no jokes.

Trevor: Or we will kill you.

Me: *SIGH* Enjoy chapter nine.

* * *

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 9: A New Ally's Mission & The Unexpected**

(Digital World; Underground arena; 1:00 pm)

"Optimus Prime, lets kick it up." Takamon said.

Optimus Prime and Takamon then charged towards each other running as fast as they could. Right before they impacted, Takamon jumped forward above Optimus' head and somersaulted as he did. Optimus screeched to a halt as Takamon landed. The golden digimon then jumped at Optimus again as he did a flying side kick in mid air. Optimus blocked the kick with his arms and pushed Takamon away. Takamon back flipped as he was thrown away from Optimus and landed on his feet. He then ran at Optimus again and jumped to throw some punches, they were blocked by Optimus, but they were hard to block. Takamon kept coming at him and he was one fast little mon. Every time he landed, he just came back with another set of attacks that was different. Of course Takamon was surprised that Optimus was actually being able to block every punch and kick he threw at him. Optimus then decided it was his turn to go on the offensive. Takamon threw another punch only this time it wasn't blocked. Optimus jumped to the side and quickly grabbed Takamon's arm. He then began to spin in a circle causing him to swing Takamon around. He then let go his grip and Takamon flew away and skidded on the ground. Angered, Takamon got up and charged again. Optimus got ready for a repeat performance but Takamon jumped over him again. When he passed over his head, Takamon twisted himself and kicked Optimus in the head with his metal foot as hard as he could. Optimus grunted as he fell on his front side. Takamon landed and smirked as Optimus clutched his aching head.

"This is actually fun for me." Takamon said as he slowly approached. "Here I thought fighting a human would be easy, but there's more to you than meets the eye."

Optimus smirked at that last statement as he made his grappler hook appear on his right wrist.

"That's kind of my specialty." Optimus said.

He then quickly turned around and fired his grappler at Takamon. The hook wrapped around Takamon's right arm as he struggled to get free.

"What is this?!" Takamon demanded.

"A fun ride." Optimus said.

Optimus then began to swing Takamon around yet again but fore faster this time and more than one time around. Takamon was actually yelling as he was being swung. Optimus then made the hook loosen its grip on Takamon's arm as he threw him. Takamon flew about 100 feet and crashed into the stone bleachers making a huge dust cloud. Optimus smirked as he recalled his grappler and put away the hook. He then looked back at everyone who was watching and they had mixed expressions on their faces. Ironhide and Ratchet were actually rooting for him, while everyone else wasn't sure who to root for.

Optimus then looked back at the dust cloud and saw Takamon's silhouette walking out of it holding his shoulder. There was a hole about the size of his body in the stone stands. He was not happy at all as he let go of his aching left shoulder.

"Now, I'm pissed." The digimon said in a low angry voice.

Takamon reached behind his back and opened up his hand. When he brought his hand out, there was a gold glowing orb in his hand. The orb started to change and grow bigger. It took the shape of an interesting looking staff. Then its glowing stopped and what was in Takamon's hand was indeed a staff. The handle measured up to about a meter in length and an inch in thickness. It was a golden metal. What was on both ends of the staff were silver chrome digizoid. The bottom side was a silver sharp spear. The top looked somewhat like a pick a miner would use. But the blades were much thicker and longer. They curved slightly and shined with the light. Takamon gripped his staff with both of his hands as everyone watched in amazement.

"Not bad." Opitmus said. "My turn."

Flaps on the cuff of Optimus' right sleeve began to opened up and release mechanical parts. They covered his hand completely and soon, his energon sword slowly unsheathed itself. The digidestined were actually stunned by this because they hadn't seen it up close before. Takamon just stood there.

"Not bad yourself." Takamon said.

Takamon ran towards Optimus again and got ready to strike. He swung the bladed end of his staff at Optimus' legs and Optimus jumper over it and landed nicely. He then swung his sword and Takamon blocked it with his staff. It was now somewhat of a sword fight that seemed to just go on.

"Why is that Takamon using a pick as a weapon?" Gomamon asked.

Being the only one who knew about Takamon, Tentomon answered the question.

"When they were alive, the Takamon lived underground for a few reasons. One of the main ones was they worked down here."

"What did they work as?" Hawkmon asked.

"They were proud miners."

"Miners?" Kari wondered.

"Yes. The Takamon were known for their stupendous skills in mining chrome digizoid metal. They had cities down here that were built next to mines that were rich with the metal. The used the metal to thrive as a society, and build many things. Their staffs were used for two things. One; as a mining pick, and two; as their main weapon in battle."

"So this guy is a miner with combat skills?" Matt said.

"Yes he is." Tentomon said. "I just can't believe one of them still exists after all the time they were gone."

"How long ago did they disappear, Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"They vanished even before Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon were sealed underneath those digi-eggs."

"Well that certainly is a long time." Hawkmon said.

"TAKA BLAST!!"

Everyone snapped their heads back to the arena in time to see Optimus jump out of the way of something. A crashing sound was made as something made contact with the Stands behind Optimus. The top of Takamon's staff was glowing golden yellow. He readied his staff on his side.

"TAKA BLAST!!"

He made a sideways swinging motion and a blast of golden energy flew out of the staff. It sped right past Optimus as he evaded the attack for a second time. Takamon just kept firing as Optimus kept on running.

"_Holy shit, this little fucker's trying to kill me!" _Optimus thought as he closed his eyes.

He began to concentrate and scan his system for anything he might have missed. He found something he thought could be helpful.

Optimus opened his eyes as the black and silver braces around his thighs began to spin and move down his legs. Optimus jumped into the air as the braces made their way to his feet. On both sides of both feet, the braces split and transformed back into wheels and tires, only they were a bit smaller than when they are in vehicle mode. Optimus landed on his feet which were now elevated by his two-wheeled skates. Everyone was now in shock, even Optimus himself.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Ironhide shouted form the stands.

Optimus looked at her. "Honestly, neither did I!" he shouted back.

"Like it will be of any help." Takamon said sarcastically as he readied his staff for another shot.

Optimus then started skating as Takamon started firing again. This actually DID help because he could skate faster than he could run. Takamon was getting annoyed because he couldn't land a single shot. He stopped shooting and then started run after Optimus. He tried to get the AutoKnight to fall over but he wasn't quick enough. He then felt like he couldn't take anymore as he charged with all of his speed after Prime. He readied his staff, but he wasn't going to fire another Taka Blast. Instead, he threw the staff at Optimus' legs. The staff was spinning around so fast it looked like a blur. The staff successfully made contact with Optimus' legs as he tripped and landed flat on his back. The staff then started to tilt upwards in its flight path as Takamon jumped up to get it. He reached the height of the light-giving boulder in the ceiling as he caught the staff in mid-air. He then looked down and saw he was right above Optimus. He smirked as he started to fall and he readied his staff over his head as he fell straight down.

"Prime! Lookout!" Ratchet cried.

Optimus looked straight and saw Takamon heading towards him while ready to strike with his staff. He put away his energon sword and started to think. He then spotted the same rock the digimon threw to activate the glowing material on the ceiling boulder. Having an idea, he quickly grabbed the rock and threw it with all his might into the air. The rock hit Takamon as he was still falling and he started to swirl randomly around as he fell, making him lose his grip on his staff. Takamon hit the ground on his back right in front of the now standing Optimus Prime. Optimus walked up to him and held out his right hand. Takamon's staff fell into it and it was caught perfectly. Opitmus then raised the staff over his head and got ready to deal the final blow. Everyone was now scared for what was about to happen.

"He wouldn't." Kari said afraid.

"Maybe he would." Patamon said.

Takamon saw Optimus holding his staff and was now aware of what was about to happen. Optimus then swung the staff down at full speed. Takamon closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

But it never came.

After three seconds of waiting, Takamon opened his eyes and saw the blade of his staff less then an inch away from his face right between his eyes. He was confused as to why Optimus didn't kill him.

"What are you doing?" Takamon asked. "Finish me!"

"No." Optimus said.

Takamon leaned his head up as Optimus moved the staff away.

"Why?" Takamon wondered.

"Because I'm not a killer." Optimus said.

He tossed up Takamon's staff and it spun 180 degrees in the air. He then held it out to Takamon. Takamon stood up and slowly accepted the staff as he grabbed it. Optimus then made his skates de-transform and turn back into braces. Optimus was smiling while everyone in the stands was relieved that Optimus didn't kill the digimon. Takamon made his staff turn back into a golden orb, and he made it disappear behind his back. He then approached Optimus slowly. He stopped and extended his hand.

"You are a worthy adversary, Optimus Prime." Takamon said as he actually smiled.

Optimus' smile grew as he grabbed Takamon's hand and shook it. The crowd was now cheering for what just took place as they all started to walk onto the arena ground. They all reached Optimus and they were all complimenting him for his skills. Takamon just stood there.

"I apologize for the way we met. I am just not used to seeing people come down here." Takamon said in a sincere voice.

"We forgive you." Mimi said.

"Thank you." Takamon said.

Takamon then noticed something on Mimi's waist. Her digivice was attached and Takamon was shocked.

"You guys are the digidestined, aren't you?" Takamon asked.

"Yeah that's us." Cody said.

Takamon was now shocked even more, but it was a good kind of shock.

"I am honored to meet you." Takamon said.

Takamon then noticed that three of them didn't have digivices or digimon by their side.

"Are you three digidestined too?" Takamon asked the three knights.

"No we are not." Ironhide said.

"Then how did you get into this world? Only the digidestined should be allowed access."

"If you have the right equipment, you don't need a digivice." Ratchet said.

"True." Takamon said.

He then looked up at Ratchet.

"I want to ask you, uhh…" Takamon started.

"It's Ratchet." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet?" Takamon said. "What the hell kind of a name is that? Same with "Optimus Prime"?" he asked.

"It's complicated." Ratchet said.

Takamon then looked at Ironhide and saw the symbol she bared was the same as Optimus and Ratchet. So he knew she had an odd name too.

"Just out of curiosity, what do they call you?" Takamon asked her.

"Ironhide." She answered.

"Interesting." Takamon said.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Ratchet said.

"Oh yeah. When that Veemon was about to lean on me, you warned him not to do so. Does that mean you knew I was alive and not really a statue to begin with?"

Everyone was now anticipating Ratchet's response.

"Of course I knew." Ratchet answered.

"How?" Takamon asked.

Ratchet tapped his glasses with his index finger.

"These things have thermal scanners. You were giving off your own body heat." Ratchet said.

"Impressive." Takamon said. "Come with me." He said as he walked away.

"Wait. Why?" Ken asked.

Takamon looked back. "Because the deal was if one of you could beat me in a fight I would let you through. And since you beat me, I will uphold my end of the bargain."

"Wait." Gabumon said. "What more is there to this cave besides this arena?" he asked.

Takamon smiled. "Follow me and I'll show you."

Everyone followed the golden digimon to a solid stone door in the wall of the arena. Takamon then dusted off a panel in the wall nest to the door and pushed it into the wall. A rumbling noise was heard as the door slowly slid open. Takamon walked through the door as everyone followed. What they saw, they couldn't believe. Behind that door was a small empty village. There were small round huts everywhere, there was a gathering place in the center of it, it was unbelievable. All around the village was the same glowing material that was on the boulder.

"What is that glowing stuff?" Davis asked.

"It was our main source of light down here in these villages. We mined it along with chrome digizoid. It is some kind of fluorescent moss that never loses its brightness. But if it ever does, just give it a whack and it will shine again." Takamon said.

"It's so pretty." Kari said.

"Yeah." Takamon said. "We Takamon lived in peace down here for many years. Our village thrived on mining chrome digizoid and that moss, which we used to make many things out of. Including our staffs. But then…well follow me." Takamon stuttered as he finished that last part.

Confused, everyone followed Takamon again as he led them through the village and to an old abandoned mine shaft. They all walked won it until Takamon told them to stop. He opened up another door in the side of the shaft and everyone walked through it. The glowing moss gave the light to see what was in that room. It looked like a chicken coop. There were nests everywhere and they were stacked up in wooden stand structures. Inside the nests were large eggs that measured up to the size of a foot ball. They all were a dark grayish color. Takamon looked sad as he hung down his head.

"These are the digi-eggs of the Takamon that were destroyed years ago." Takamon said.

Everyone looked around. There were at least 100 digi eggs in there to the max. But Kari noticed something wrong with them.

"Why do they look so grey and lifeless?" she asked.

"Because they ARE lifeless." Takamon said.

"What?" Optimus said.

Takamon sighed. "Whenever one of us died, our data didn't go to the primary village to get re-configured. We returned here in this coop. Our eggs would hatch naturally and we would nurture them back into the rookie stage. But after all of us fought the dark masters, only one egg hatched. Mine."

"How awful." Biyomon said.

"I trained myself from baby stage by myself and eventually, I digivolved into what you see now. And I have taken it upon myself to guard these eggs until they all hatch. But it will probably never happen because they have no life force."

Everyone now felt pity for the golden humanoid monster. Then as always, Optimus thought of something.

"What would it take to bring these eggs back to life?" he asked.

"In order to bring a digi-egg back its life force, it needs a large amount of energy. But I haven't found a source that strong." Takamon said.

Optimus smiled.

"I think I can help you out, my friend." He said.

Takamon and everyone else looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Takamon asked.

"Let me try something. Will you, please?" Optimus asked.

Takamon was a little hesitant, but he wanted to see what the guy had in mind.

"Okay." He said quietly.

Optimus stepped forward and stood in front of one of the eggs. He then began to make suit open up again. But this time, it was different. Both halves of his chest began to sick out and then they slid apart sideways. When they opened, there was a strong blue light that shone out of Optimus' chest. He then turned to show them what it was. What everyone saw as a glowing blue orb the size of a baseball floating inside Optimus' chest. It was inside a sliver plated chamber. The orb was doing a beating motion as if it was a beating heart.

"What the hell is that?" Matt asked.

"This is my spark." Optimus said.

"A spark?" Gatomon wondered.

"Yes." Optimus said. "When we transform into our AutoKnight forms, this is what replaces our hearts and keeps us alive. It beats at the same rate our hearts do in perfect sync. If this thing goes out, so do we."

"So what's that have to do with these digi-eggs?" Takamon asked.

"Well these things radiate a lot of energy and I'm sure I can probably get some residual energy off of the walls of this chamber." Optimus said.

He then held up his index finger and carefully scraped the wall of his chamber. When he pulled it out, there was now a little pile of blue glowing dust on the tip of his finger.

"Maybe this should be enough to revive the egg." He said.

Optimus then faced the egg again. He then brought up his finger and scraped the dust off of his finger and on the tip of the egg. The dust began to glow even more as it began to sink into the shell of the egg. Then the egg itself started to glow brighter and brighter by the second. After a few more seconds, a cracking sound was heard. The cracking continued as the light grew brighter. Then the egg made a puff of smoke and the egg was gone. But there was something else in its place.

In place of the egg was a small digimon about the size of a computer mouse. It was gold all over with blue eyes. It had no arms or legs. It was just a little golden ball with one small golden spike running out of the top of its head. Takamon was completely shocked.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

The small digimon smiled as it jumped out of its nest and into Optimus' cupped hands.

"Hi there." It said in a squeaky voice. "I'm Embramon. I'm the baby form of a Takamon."

Everyone was now gasping at the sight of the baby digimon. But they were also smiling at what just happened. Takamon had the biggest smile of all as Optimus walked over to him.

"Congratulations. You are no longer the only one." Optimus said as he held the Embramon out in front of Takamon.

Embramon jumped out of Optimus' hands and landed on the ground in front of Takamon. He looked down and just smiled.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hi!" Embramon squeaked. "Someday, I'll be like you!"

Takamon smiled even more. "I know you will." He said.

"It's so cute." Kari said.

Takamon then looked back up at Optimus who still had his spark chamber open.

"Do you think you could make the rest of them…?"

"Absolutely." Optimus said.

"Really?" Takamon said.

"Of course." Optimus said. "Ironhide, Ratchet, help me out here."

Ironhide and Ratchet smiled as they revealed their own sparks. Then everyone walked over to an egg and watched them do their work. After about five minutes, all the eggs were hatched and there were 100 Embramon in the room.

"Well, what do you think?" Ironhide asked Takamon.

Takamon was speechless, but he wasn't for long.

"I don't think I can take care of all these Embramon at once." He said worried.

"Well then what do we do?" Yolei asked.

"Hey, I know!" TK said.

All eyes shifted in his direction.

"Let's take these guys to Elecmon in the primary village. He can look after them." TK said.

"That's a great idea, TK." Kari said.

"But how will we get them there? There are so many of them and the village is so far away." Takamon said.

"If we digivolve, there will be enough room for all of them." Patamon said.

"Yeah, that just might work." Izzy said.

"So we're going to see you guys digivolve. I guess it's your turn to amaze us now." Ratchet said.

"Yep." Izzy said. "Now let's get these guys above ground."

"Come on everybody. We're going outside." Takamon called to his new relatives.

The Embramon all hopped up and down while they cheered. Soon everyone, both human and digimon made their way outside of the village and back to the surface.

"I haven't seen the sun in years." Takamon stated.

"Well let's get these guys to the Primary Village. Everyone who has a flying or swimming form, digivolve into it." Tai said.

The digimon who could either fly or swim got ready and started glowing along with their partners digivices.

"Veemon, digivolve to…Exveemon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

The three knights stood there amazed.

"Holy shit." Ironhide said.

"We're not finished yet." TK said.

He, Kari, and Cody took out their D3s and their silver D-Terminals.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" they shouted.

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Submarimon! The reliable guardian of the seas!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

All glowing stopped as nine of the twelve partners had different forms.

"Okay, that is awesome." Ratchet said.

"Let's load these guys up and get going. We have a long way to go to File Island." TK said.

It wasn't an easy thing to do, but they managed to split the 100 Embramon up into separate groups so that they all fit. Optimus hopped on Pegasusmon with TK. Ironhide got on Birdramon, and Ratchet hopped on Kabuterimon. Takamon was no doubt going along. He hopped on the back of Nefertimon and grabbed onto Kari. Ikkakumon and Submarimon made their way to the sea as they other digimon took off and made their way to File Island.

* * *

(Cybertron; Decepticon Secret underground HQ; 2:00 pm Earth time)

Megatron was not happy with the news Starscream and Blackout had just given him about their mission on Earth.

"I can't even rely on two of my highest ranking soldiers to eliminate a few worthless insects!" the commander shouted angrily.

"You must understand sir. They had us out matched." Blackout said.

"It was a three on two fight and none of them could fly. You could have beaten them with your arms in stasis cuffs." Megatron growled.

"It was a four on two fight and one of them could fly." Starscream corrected.

Megatron walked up to Starscream.

"You mean there are now four of those freaks?" Megatron said.

"Yes. And this new seems to have the ability to fly." Starscream said.

As Megatron began to think, the same mechanical bird that was spying on the AutoKnights on Earth flew in from a secret window. Megatron looked pleased to see the bird as he held out his huge right arm. The bird perched itself on his arm.

"Welcome, Laserbeak." Megatron said. "Unlike some of my other warriors, you never fail me."

Starscream got angry bit didn't let Megatron see it.

"Soundwave! Play back Laserbeak's findings."

"As you command, Megatron." Came a monotone voice.

Laserbeak flew off of Megatron's arm and over to another Decepticon. This one looked like it transformed from a weird alien satellite. Laserbeak folded in its wings and flew into a hole in Soundwave's chest. Soundwave then walked over to the giant screen and pointed his fist at the control board. A small cord fired from his hand and attached itself to a plug. The giant screen flickered on and started to play back rooftop footage of the fight that took place yesterday. All Megatron saw was Starscream getting thrown into blackout by a new AutoKnight that was hovering in the air. Megatron somehow knew whose power that was.

"So a new AutoKnight has the power of that traitor, Jetfire." He said.

"What shall we do my lord?" Blackout asked.

The screen turned off and Megatron turned to answer.

"Blackout, get Scorponok and load him up." Megatron commanded.

"We are going back?" Blackout said.

"Yes. And this time, I will accompany you two." Megatron said.

"You are coming with us?" Starscream said.

"It is time I showed myself to these fools and let them know I can never be beaten. Soundwave, you remain here and keep watch."

"Yes, Megatron." Soundwave said in his monotone voice.

"Excellent." Megatron said as he began to evilly laugh.

* * *

(Digital World; Primary Village; 2:20 pm)

A red digimon with a tail that looked like five feathers was feeding a baby Botamon in its cradle. His name was Elecmon. He was the guardian of the Primary Village and keeper of baby digimon and digi-eggs.

"There you go little guy. Open up." Elecmon said as he continued to feed the Botamon.

"Hey Elecmon!" came a voice from above.

Elecmon looked up and saw his old friend TK coming in for a landing on Pegasusmon.

"Hey, TK! Long time no see!" Elecmon greeted his friend.

The digimon all landed and Ikkakumon and Submarimon came up. Their partners dismounted themselves and they all de-digivolved back into their original forms. But Elecmon was only looking at one. It was the one with gold skin. He walked up to the group and stood in front of TK.

"TK, is that a Takamon?" Elecmon asked.

"Yes I am." Takamon answered.

"But I thought…"

"We're not extinct. In fact we have a favor to ask you." Takamon said.

"And what would that be?" Elecmon asked.

Takamon pointed to the group of Embramon that stood behind him. When Elecmon noticed, he was surprised.

"Those are Embramon. I have never taken care of one of those before." Elecmon said.

"Well that's the favor. We were hoping you could take care of all of them." Patamon said.

"You want me to take care of all them?" Elecmon asked.

"Do you think you can?" Veemon asked.

Elecmon wasn't sure at first. He already had so many babies to look after. But then again, baby digimon were his specialty and he had always wondered what it would be like to raise an Embramon.

"Okay, I'll do it." Elecmon said.

Everyone smiled.

"Okay all of you go with Elecmon. He will take care of you." Takamon said to the Embramon.

The Embramon didn't move. They just stayed there looking sad.

"What's the matter?" Takamon asked.

"We want to stay with you, daddy." One Embramon said.

"Daddy?" Optimus said.

"We don't want to be away from you."

The Embramon all started crying. Takamon soon made them all quiet and began to talk.

"I know you don't want to leave because you will become like me, but the thing is, I don't know the first thing about taking care of you guys. Elecmon here does though. Please go with him. I know it will be hard at first but as long as you all have each other, you will be happy. I promise."

An Embramon sniffled. "Will we ever see you again?" it asked.

Takamon smiled. "You can count on it." Takamon said.

All the Embramon surrounded Takamon and said good-bye as they went over to Elecmon.

"Please take good care of them." Takamon said.

"Don't you worry. You're leaving these tykes in good hands." Elecmon assured him.

"Thank you." Takamon said.

"We must return to our own world now." Cody said.

"Are you sure you can't stick around?" Elecmon asked.

"I wish we could, Elecmon. But we have to get back. Gatomon and Patamon are getting married tomorrow and we have get the final pieces in place." Joe said.

Elecmon looked surprised once again and looked at Patamon.

"You're getting married?" he asked.

"Yep. We've been engaged for four months now." Patamon said.

"Well congratulations buddy!" Elecmon said.

"Thank you, Elecmon." Patamon said.

"Well than, come on little ones. Lets meet the other babies." Elecmon said as he led the Embramon back to the village.

Takamon just stood there watching sadly as they all waked away. Palmon noticed his expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Takamon sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said quietly.

He then turned around and faced Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet.

"I can't even begin to express how grateful I am for your help." Takamon said.

The three knights smiled.

"There's no need to thank us." Ironhide said.

"Yeah. We were happy to help." Ratchet said.

"It's not every day you get to bring back an ancient civilization of digimon from the dead." Optimus said.

"Well either way, I thank you all from the bottom of my metal heart." Takamon said.

"No problem, Takamon." Optimus said.

"We should get back now." Tai said.

"Yeah. You take care of yourself, Takamon." Optimus said.

"Yeah." Takamon said quietly.

Everyone said good-bye to Takamon as they left for a nearby TV. Takamon stood there with a disappointed expression on his face as he turned and watched the Embramon get further away, and then turned back again to see his new allies walking away, leaving him alone again.

* * *

(Somewhere in the middle of File Island; 2:45 pm)

The digidestined and AutoKnights had finally found a TV set that could lead them back to their world. The AutoKnights extended their open palms out as the digidestined did the same with their digivices.

"HEY!!"

A voice came from the forest and everyone turned to see Takamon running towards them. He stopped in front of them.

"Takamon, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"Well, I was wondering." Takamon said.

What?" Tai asked.

"Well, since all the eggs have hatched, there isn't really a reason for me to be alone down there in that big village by myself." Takamon said. "So I was kind of hoping…"

"You want to come back to our world with us." Ratchet finished.

Takamon nodded.

"You want to go to our world?" Matt asked.

"Is that a problem?" Takamon asked back.

Optimus smiled. "Not at all."

Everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure, Prime?" Ironhide said.

"You bet I'm sure. He can come and live with us." Optimus said. "That is if he won't cause us any problems."

"I won't be any trouble at all. I promise." Takamon said.

"Then it's settled. You're coming back with us." Wormmon said.

"That being said, Takamon, would you like to come to our wedding tomorrow?" Gatomon asked.

Takamon froze. "You want me to come?"

"Well, since your gonna be living with those three now, you have become part of our group of friends here. And yes, I want you to come."

Takamon smiled. "I would be honored to come." He said.

"Great!" Patamon said. "Now lets head back."

Davis held his blue D3 in front of the screen.

"Digi-port, open!" The screen started to shine brightly as all twenty eight life-forms turned into one giant grey blur. The giant blur then went through the screen.

* * *

(Kamiya Residence; Apt 1306; 2:50 pm)

The screen on Tai's computer lit up as everyone came out of the digi-port and landed on top of one another in a random pile.

"I think I punctured a lung." Agumon said gasping for air on the bottom.

"I think I hit my head on Takamon's armor." Gabumon said.

"Screw your head. Will someone please get off my back before I'm paralyzed?" Takamon said.

Everyone untangled themselves and Takamon saw Trevor, Violet, and Steve in different clothes.

"What happened to what you wearing before, Optimus?" Takamon asked.

Trevor chuckled a bit. "Actually right now, Takamon, my name is Trevor."

"What?" Takamon said completely confused.

"We didn't get it either at first." Wormmon said.

"He's right. You have to listen to our story if you want to understand." Violet said.

"I have plenty of time now that I live with you guys." Takamon said.

"We'll tell you about it when we get back to our house, come on." Steve said.

"Wait. We can't just take him out the open." Violet said.

"We'll just say he's a little kid in a costume. No big deal." Trevor said.

Violet looked at Takamon. He looked close enough to being human that it just might work.

"Okay. But what if that plan fails?" Violet asked.

"Deny deny deny." Trevor said.

"Simple enough." Violet said.

"Yes it is." Trevor said. "Well anyways, thank you guys for showing us the digital world."

The digidestined nodded their heads.

"Happy you were able to join us." Hawkmon said. "Takamon, be careful out there in the human world."

"Thank you. I will." Takamon said. Before he turned around and walked out of the door with Trevor, Violet, and Steve.

Everyone else began to leave as well. Soon, it was only Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon in the apartment.

"Well, what now?" Agumon asked.

"Well in a few hours I'm going on a date with TK. He's been saving up so he can take me to one of those fancy restaurants." Kari said.

"_A fancy restaurant? TK is trying harder than I thought he was to make it happen!" _Tai thought.

"And if you try to stop me, I will kill you." Kari said.

"Kari, I don't trust him." Tai said.

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" Kari said as he marched to her room with Gatomon following her.

"You know, Tai, maybe you're wrong about TK. Everyone else thinks he's fine."Agumon said.

"Oh god, you talked to Trevor and Sora didn't you?" Tai said.

"What do Trevor and Sora have to do with this?" Agumon asked.

"They said they exact same thing to me." Tai said.

"Is that so? Well if that's the case Tai, I suggest you listen to what they are saying before you do something stupid."

After he said that Agumon walked over to the TV and turned it on. Tai just stood by the computer.

"_I have to make sure nothing happens to Kari." _Tai thought. He then smirked. _"And I know just how to do that."_

* * *

(AutoKnights Base; Main room; 3:30 pm)

Trevor, Violet, and Steve had just finished showing Takamon around his new home. They then told him the story of the AutoKnights and he was astounded.

"So what you're saying is the three of you are part of an un-completed team called the AutoKnights that protects this world from an evil race of alien robots called Decepticons?" Takamon said.

The three nodded their heads.

"And whenever you transform, your names change too?"

The three nodded again.

"Wow. That is quite a tale." Takamon said.

"And another thing. You know Tai, the guy back there with the Agumon as a partner and the long hair?" Trevor said.

"Yeah." Takamon said.

"Well, he's an AutoKnight too. But he wants to keep that little fact about himself hidden for now. So this our secret, okay?" Violet said.

"You got it." Takamon said.

"So, now what?" Steve wondered.

"Well, we are going to a wedding tomorrow. We might as well see if we have any nice clothes from Grapple and Hoist." Violet said.

"Sounds good to me." Trevor said.

All four got up and went upstairs into the hallway. Trevor stopped at the room Tai used and saw that it was still open. He looked at Takamon.

"This is the room Tai used, but since he's not going to be here tonight, you can use it." Trevor said.

"Sweet." Takamon said.

The two then walked into Trevor's room and opened up the closet in search of anything wedding worthy.

* * *

(Kamiya Residence; Apt 1306; 6:30 pm)

It was almost dark and Kari was getting ready for her date with TK. Tai had plans of his own, but he didn't want anyone knowing about it. A few minutes later, Kari came out of her room. She was wearing a long pink dress with thin shoulder straps. In her hair was the hairpin TK gave her for her birthday. And as a finishing touch, she was wearing the necklace given to her by the AutoKnights.

"You look beautiful, Kari." Agumon said.

"TK is really lucky to have you as his girlfriend." Gatomon said.

Kari blushed as Tai had his normal disapproving look.

"Tonight might even be the night he says "I love you" to me." Kari said hopefully.

"Well then get going already." Gatomon said.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Kari said as she walked out the door.

Tai waited at least ten more minutes before putting his plan into action.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Tai said as he got up from the couch.

"Want some company?" Agumon asked.

"Nah. I need to think about things." Tai said.

"Huh. Well alright." Agumon said.

"_Easy as pie."_ Tai thought as he walked out the door.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; Teletraan chamber; 6:55 pm)

All three humans in the house had found something suitable for the wedding tomorrow. Trevor and Steve each had black tuxedos, and Violet found a fancy black dress for the occasion. Takamon would just go as he is, considering his armor made it hard for him to fit into anything. Trevor decided then to take Takamon down into the Teletraan chamber and show him around down there. Takamon was amazed.

"This is very impressive. Especially that big ass computer." Takamon said.

"You like it? We call it Teletraan 1." Trevor said.

"What can it do?" Takamon asked.

"It can do lots of things. It's mainly used as an alarm for incoming Decepticons and surveillance." Trevor said.

"Surveillance?" Takamon wondered.

"I'll show you." Trevor said as he led Takamon over to the front of Teletraan 1.

"Teletraan 1, send up a Sky Spy and send us camera footage of Odaiba Japan." Trevor commanded.

Outside the base, the Sky Spy ejected from its hiding spot and rose up from the water. A minute later, there were multiple screens of different places, on the giant screen.

"We watch over the entire city for Decepticon activity." Trevor said.

"Cool." Takamon said as he looked closely at one of the screens. "Hey zoom in on that one right there." He said as he pointed to the one he was looking at.

"That one right there?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah." Takamon said.

Trevor made the screen enlarge itself so it could be clearly seen. Trevor then saw what Takamon was looking at.

"Isn't that TK and Kari?" Takamon asked.

And Takamon was right. Teletraan 1 had hacked into the frequency of the security cameras at an unknown fancy restaurant. TK and Kari were sitting at a table for two across from each other. Kari was still wearing what she had. TK was wearing a white dress shirt with a black sports coat. They were talking and laughing every now and then.

"Yeah that is them. Surprising TK could afford a nice a place like that. The kid has taste." Trevor said as he smiled.

"Isn't that Tai too?" Takamon said.

Trevor immediately lost his smile. "What? Where?"

"He's right there just a few tables over. But why is he wearing that?" Takamon said.

Trevor looked over a few tables on the screen and saw him. Tai was sitting a few tables away from TK and Kari with a trench coat, a hat, and mirrored sunglasses.

"Oh no no no no no, Tai. Idiot." Trevor said.

At that moment, Violet came down.

"Hey. How's the tour down here going?" she asked.

Trevor looked at her. "Well it was going good until I saw that." Trevor said as he pointed to the screen.

Violet looked at the screen and only saw TK and Kari.

"So TK and Kari are on a date. So what?" she said not knowing.

"Look over there." Takamon said as he pointed.

Violet looked over and saw Tai in his disguise.

"Oh no no no no no, Tai. Idiot." She said.

"Is there an echo in here?" Takamon joked.

"What?" Violet said confused.

"Don't worry about it." Trevor said. "Teletraan 1, bring up the location of that restaurant."

The screen showed a radar layout of Odaiba with a bleeping signal dot. It was not far from the base.

"I'll be back." Trevor said as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Takamon asked.

"I'm going out to do some recon work." Trevor said.

"In other words, while Tai spies on TK and Kari, you're going to spy on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Violet said.

Trevor snapped his fingers and pointed at Violet.

"Bingo." He said.

Violet sighed. "Alright, just don't get caught."

"Isn't that why it's called "recon"?" Trevor joked as he left.

Now only Violet and Takamon were down in the base.

"Are all humans as stupid as Tai?" Takamon asked honestly.

Violet shook her head. "If there were, there would be none of us here." She said.

* * *

(The fancy restaurant where TK and Kari are; 7:10 pm)

TK and Kari were eating their meals as they talked about things.

"I can't believe tomorrow will be the day." Kari said.

"I know how you feel. But I tell you I am exhausted from all of this. I mean those two getting married, we meet three transforming humans, how could life be any more hectic?" TK said.

"Well Gatomon hasn't chosen her mon of honor yet." Kari said.

"Really?" TK asked.

"Nope. All she's been saying is, and I quote, "This would be so much easier if Hawkmon was a girl." Kari said.

TK laughed.

"Can you imagine Hawkmon in a dress?" TK said.

"I can imagine the look on Yolei's face if she ever saw him in one." Kari said while also laughing.

"Patamon hasn't chosen his best mon either." TK said.

"Is he really considering choosing Veemon?" Kari asked.

"Yep." TK said.

"Even though he has made countless moves on Gatomon over the years?" Kari said.

"Hey, above all that, the two are still good friends. But every time the three nominees get together, they just end up bickering with each other and pressuring Patamon to choose." TK said.

"Poor Patamon." Kari said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm sure he'll have a decision made tomorrow." TK said.

"Let's hope so." Kari said.

A few tables away, Tai was in his disguise watching TK and Kari talk. Even though they were just talking, Tai was just convinced this was all part of TK's "plan" to get his sister in bed. When he saw TK grab Kari's hand, he thought TK was pulling the trigger.

"Kari, there' has been something I have been wanting to say for a long time now but I just couldn't do it." TK said.

"Yes?" Kari said hopefully.

"Kari, I…"

"What the hell is going on?"

TK turned white when he heard that voice. He looked up and saw Tai glaring at him. Kari was not happy.

"Tai, what the hell are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I've been over there watching you two to make sure he doesn't try anything." Tai said.

"You've been spying on us?! That's sick!" Kari said.

"It doesn't matter. Now come on. We're going home." Tai said.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! Why would you do this?" Kari said.

"Because he's a moron." Said a voice behind Tai.

Tai turned around and saw Trevor standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Tai demanded.

"I was showing Takamon how Teletraan 1 works and we accidentally tapped into the security cameras here. We saw you spying on these two, so I came down here to make sure you didn't do anything you're going to regret." Trevor explained.

"So while I was watching them, you were watching me?" Tai said.

"Yeah, I was." Trevor said. "Now Tai, just calm down, and let's just go."

"I'm not leaving my sister with TK." Tai said.

"Tai, I'm not trying to do anything. You have to believe me!" TK said.

"I wish I could but I can't." Tai said.

"Why not?"

"Because when I was your age, I only had sex on the brain. And I know that's exactly what's going through your head too." Tai said.

"Tai, that's not true!" Kari cried.

"You think it's not just because he's your boyfriend. But I know for a fact what he's planning." Tai said.

"No, Tai. You don't. Now let's just leave these two alone and leave." Trevor said.

"Look, just because you're the leader of some group doesn't mean you can tell me what to do! Why don't go watch over your own sister? Oh wait, you can't" Tai shouted.

That last sentence drove Trevor over the edge. He was now fuming as Tai turned back around to rant on TK some more. As he did that, Trevor walked over to a table that being cleaned by the bus boy. There was an empty wine bottle on the table. Trevor got to it first before the bus boy did. Trevor walked back over to behind Tai, and with out any warning at all, swung the bottle at the back of Tai's head at full force. As soon as the bottle hit, it shattered into pieces and Tai froze in his place. Everyone in the restaurant heard the shatter and turned to see what happened. Tai began to fall backwards as he slipped out of consciousness. Trevor caught Tai and lifted him so he was being held over his shoulder. Trevor then started turning and looking at everybody that was staring at him.

"What is this, a frickin Broadway performance?! Get back to your own shit!" Trevor shouted.

Everyone jumped and quickly went back to what they were doing before. He then looked down at TK and Kari who were looking at Trevor with wide shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry you guys." Trevor said quietly as he walked out carrying Tai over his left shoulder.

TK and Kari were completely shocked. They couldn't believe something like that could happen. But this made TK make a light change in his plans tonight. He knew he wasn't going to like it, but Tai pushed him.

"Kari," he started.

Kari looked at TK.

"There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

(Kamiya Residence; Apt 1306; 8:00 pm)

Agumon was all by himself in the apartment. Gatomon had gone over to TK's house to spend the night with Patamon. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were spending the night in the hospital with the grandmother yet again, and Kari was out with TK. But Agumon was wondering where Tai was.

"_He said he was just going for a walk. Where did he walk to? China"_ Agumon thought.

Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Agumon called.

"Agumon, it's me, Trevor."

Agumon went over to the door and opened it up. He saw Trevor standing there holding Tai over his shoulder.

"What happened to him?" Agumon said as Trevor walked in.

"I knocked him out with a wine bottle." Trevor said.

"Why?!" Agumon asked.

"Because he was harassing TK and Kari about TK's so called "plan" to get Kari to have sex with him." Trevor said. "I had to put a stop to it somehow."

Agumon was now looking at his unconscious with anger.

"I warned him not to do that!" Agumon said.

"So did me and Sora." Trevor said. "It's just a pity that he didn't listen to us."

"You're tellin me." Agumon said.

After that was said, the door of the apartment flew open and Kari came running through it. She ran straight to her room and slammed the door shut. Trevor and Agumon looked at each other in confusion. Then Trevor got up and walked over to the door. When he was close enough, he heard Kari. She was crying. And she was crying hard. Now Trevor was concerned.

"Kari?" Trevor said as he knocked on the door.

"Go away." Kari said in between sobs.

"Kari, what happened?" he said as he knocked again.

"Just leave me alone, Trevor." Kari said in a more demanding voice. But she was still crying.

"Look, I'm sorry I knocked your brother out with a wine bottle, but I had to get him out of there." Trevor said.

"No, Trevor. I'm not upset because you did that." Kari said.

Trevor slowly opened the door and peeked in. Kari looked at Trevor. The makeup on her eyes was running down her face. Trevor slowly walked in, and Kari let him. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Then what's wrong?" Trevor asked.

Kari decided to tell.

"It's TK. He…" she couldn't finished.

She just put her head on Trevor's shoulder and started crying into it. Trevor put his arm around Kari to try and comfort her.

"What did he do?" Trevor asked softly.

It was hard to do, but Kari wiped her face and stopped sobbing for long enough to tell Trevor what happened after he left. Trevor was not expecting what Kari told him.

"Why would he do that?" he said

* * *

Me: Finally! This is the longest chapter I have ever written.

Takamon: You really outdid yourself AK.

Trevor: Yeah. That was long as fuck.

Me: I know. And it ended with a cliffhanger. What TK did will be revealed in chapter ten. Until then, peace bitches.


	10. Tai's Mistakes

Me: Hey bitches! Chapter ten is ready!

Steve: It's about time.

Matt: Yeah! What did my brother do to Kari?"

Me: You're not the only one who wants to know that.

Sora: Yeah. We all want to know.

Trevor: So get on with it.

Takamon: Get a move on!

Me: Alright! Alright! I don't own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. I only own Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: As always, no jokes about that, or we will kill you.

Takamon: Damn straight!

Me: Oh for God's sake. Enjoy chapter ten.

* * *

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 10: Tai's Mistakes**

(Kamiya Residence; Apt 1306; 8:20 pm)

Trevor had just come out of Kari's room after she told him what TK did after Trevor left with Tai. He was just stunned TK would do that, but he now had something else to do. Trevor asked Agumon to go into Kari's room and try to calm her down for she was crying again. Trevor then walked over to the couch where the unconscious Tai was.

"Wake up!" Trevor shouted as he slapped Tai's face.

Tai moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He then grabbed his head because it was still hurting from being hit with an empty wine bottle. He then sat up and saw Trevor looking at him with an angry face.

"What?" Tai asked confused.

"You and I gotta have a little talk." Trevor said.

Tai looked around noticed something.

"Where's Agumon?" He asked.

Trevor looked over to Kari's door. "He's in there trying to calm your sister's crying down." Trevor said.

"She's crying? About what?" Tai asked.

"Something TK did that you should know about." Trevor said.

Tai now had a look on his face that said, "I knew it!"

"I knew he would try to get her into bed!" Tai boasted. "And I bet Kari's crying because she wished she had listened to me in the first place. Oh I'll talk to her, but first I'm going to go and kick TK's ass."

Tai got up from the couch but then something happened he didn't expect. Trevor put his hand on Tai's shoulder and pushed down as hard as he could forcing Tai to sit back down on the couch with an even more confused look.

"What the hell was that for?" Tai demanded.

"TK didn't try to have sex with Kari you jackass!" Trevor shouted.

Now Tai was really confused.

"Well then what happened?" Tai asked.

Trevor sighed. "TK…broke up with her."

Tai was surprised alright. He always though TK would hurt Kari, nut no in this way, but he was going to regret ever thinking that.

"Okay. I am going to kill him." Tai said as he got up.

But he was only shoved down into his sitting position on the couch by Trevor again.

"What the hell?" Tai demanded.

Trevor was angry. "Don't you know why TK dumped her?!" he shouted.

"Because he's an inconsiderate douchebag who doesn't care about her." Tai assumed.

Trevor was now steaming. "NO YOU DUMBASS!!" he yelled.

Tai winced as the sound went through his ears. "Well then why?" he asked.

"He broke up with her because of you!" Trevor shouted as he pointed at Tai.

Tai got defensive. "Me?!? What the hell did I do?" Tai asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?!" Trevor said.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Tai asked.

Trevor sighed again and explained. "You're interference tonight made TK think he just couldn't do anything right with Kari in your eyes. He just couldn't take it anymore. He was stressed out with all of the assumptions you made about him. So in order to save from any more anger, he broke up with Kari. Well Tai, are you happy now?!"

Tai was speechless, but he wasn't about to give up in arguing.

"Of course I'm not happy! TK broke my sister's heart!" he shouted.

Trevor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Tai, if you hadn't done anything tonight, TK would have told Kari that he loved her. And since you got in the way of that and made TK break up with her, YOU broke her heart!" Trevor said.

"That's crazy!" Tai said.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Trevor said.

"Look Trevor, I was recently TK's age. And I know that all I had on my mind was getting some at the time. And I know TK has the same thing on his mind." Tai said.

"Tai, there is a very big difference between you and TK."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"He's not you!"

Tai was silenced by those words as Trevor took a seat on the coffee table in front of Tai

"Look Tai, just because YOU had sex on the brain when you were that young doesn't mean TK does too. Did you ever think that maybe there is a chance he's not trying to have sex with her because he just doesn't want to make her do anything that would make Kari uncomfortable?" Trevor asked.

Tai hung down his head.

"And besides, if TK ever DID try to make a move, I'm sure Kari's old enough to get out of it." Trevor said.

Tai just scoffed and Trevor noticed.

"What? You don't think she can take care of herself?" Trevor asked.

Tai looked up and started talking again.

"Look man, you had a twin sister and that's awesome. But when you have a younger sister, it's different. You have no idea what it's like to have a sister who always tries to push you away whenever you try and help her out when she thinks she doesn't need you."

Trevor couldn't argue with that. It was true he didn't know what it was like to have a little sister, but he did find a flaw in the way Tai was being a brother to Kari.

"That may be true, but I DO know what it's like to expose a girl with serious daddy issues." Trevor said.

Tai was confused again. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, you may not realize it, but you have been acting more like an overprotective father figure to Kari rather than the big brother figure you should be. And trust me, the more you try and keep Kai from growing up, the more she's just going to resent you. And when she finally has a life of her own, she's gonna want to punish you by going out with a total sleaze ball like…well…Steve!"

"Steve's not a sleaze ball." Tai said.

"You don't know him like I do. Trust me, he's a fuckin sleaze ball." Trevor said. "The point is Tai, if you don't back off and let Kari get her own life, she'll end up going out with someone like that just to punish you."

"But I'm just trying to protect her so she'll be happy." Tai said.

Trevor sighed and stood back up. He then pointed over to Kari's door.

"Tai, go to that door, and listen to what's behind it." Trevor said.

Tai got up and walked over to the door. When he was close enough, he heard it. Kari was still crying as hard as she was when she first came back. Agumon was trying to calm her down but to no avail. It killed Tai to hear Kari cry. He now felt absolute guilt as he turned back and looked at Trevor with a face that showed it.

"I may not have known you guys for very long, but I do know Kari was perfectly happy with TK. I just don't understand why you couldn't see that." Trevor said as he walked towards the front door.

Trevor opened the door and stopped in the doorway. He looked back at Tai.

"You know Tai, at first I thought having you on our team was the coolest thing yet. Now I'm starting to think that ring made the wrong choice."

Those words stung Tai like a thousand bees. With that said, Trevor closed the door and walked off. Tai now felt a mixture of sadness and guilt as he plopped back down on the couch. He took out his AutoKnight ring and moved it around in his hands. After what he had done tonight, he thought Trevor was right. He thought the ring made a bad choice when it chose him.

After about thirty more minutes of sulking, Kari still hadn't come out of her room. Agumon gave up and just walked out of the room. When he saw Tai, he was not in the best mood.

"Congratulations Tai. You have successfully shattered Kari's heart into a million pieces. Have fun putting it back together." Agumon said in an angry tone.

Nothing else was aid after that. Twenty more minutes past and Tai was still thinking.

"_Trevor was right. This ring shouldn't be mine. I should have listened to what everyone around me said and stayed out of it." _He thought.

Tai sat up and thought again, but this time, he had an idea.

"_I may not be able to take back what I did, but I can make corrections."_

Tai got up off the couch and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Agumon asked.

Tai looked back at his partner. "To make things right." He said.

With that said, Tai went out the door and left Agumon there wondering what he meant.

* * *

(Unkown Apartment Complex; 9:30 pm)

Tai had walked all the way from his place, to an apartment complex that three of his friends lived in. He went inside the lobby and got into the elevator. After going up a few floors, the doors opened up and Tai walked out. He stopped in front of a door that had a name plate on it. On the plate, it read "Takaishi". Tai raised his fist to knock but hesitated.

"_Should I be doing this?"_ He thought. _"Of course I should. I want Kari to be happy. And I know she won't be without TK."_

Tai waited no longer as he knocked three times on the door. Ms. Takaishi opened it up.

"Oh, hello Tai." She greeted him.

"Hello, Ms. Takaishi. Is TK here? I need to talk to him." Tai said.

"Yes he is. Hold on." She said.

She left the door way and went to get TK. After a minute or so, TK came to the door with nervousness.

"What do want, Tai?" he asked.

"Look TK, I'm not here to kill you alright? I just want to talk." Tai said.

"About what? Look Tai, I gave you what you wanted. I'm not going to see Kari anymore. So you don't have to worry about my stupid plans to get in bed with her which never really existed in the first place. Alright?"

"TK, I'm sorry about that, alright?" Tai said.

TK though he was hearing things. "What?"

Tai sighed. "I'm sorry about everything I ever assumed about you. I always thought you had some plot to violate my sister, but when the truth is, the only plan you ever had was to make her happy. I'm really sorry TK."

TK still couldn't believe it. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, TK. I feel fine. Now do you want Kari back or not?" he said.

"More than anything else in the world." TK said.

"Well than we have to think up a plan here." Tai said as he smiled.

TK smiled back. "Actually Tai, I already have a plan." He said.

"Is it a good one?" Tai asked.

"It's foolproof." TK said.

"Then let's go." Tai said.

Tai and TK went out the door and headed back to the Kamiya apartment.

* * *

(Kamiya Residence; Apt 1306; 9:40 pm)

Agumon was still mad at Tai, but that expression soon changed when the door opened up and Tai walked in with TK.

"Are you sure it'll be that simple?" Tai asked.

"It should but…" TK said with a nervous tone.

"What's wrong?" Tai said.

"What if it doesn't work? What if she just slams the door in my face?" TK asked.

It was at that moment Tai decided to quote the words someone said to him not too long ago.

"TK, you can't let the fear of being rejected get in the way of you telling someone you love her. Understand?"

TK was actually surprised Tai had words like that.

"Did you come up with that?" he asked.

"Trevor did." Tai said.

"Not bad." TK said.

Tai gave TK a little push and he walked over to the door. He heard Kari crying and he knew he made the stupidest mistake of his life. He then knocked.

"Who is it?" Kari said in mid crying.

"It's me." TK said.

Kari was lying on her bed at the time, but when she heard those two words, she sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"I'm here to tell you something." TK said.

"Oh yeah, and what's that? You're sorry? You're an idiot and you made a mistake? You probably expect me to take you back. You broke my heart tonight TK! Why should I take you back?!" she then buried her face into her hands.

"Because I love you!" TK shouted.

Kari snapped her head straight up and looked at the door. She got up and slowly opened it. She looked at TK.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Kari…I love you. And nothing will ever stop me from loving you." TK said.

Kari couldn't believe it. He finally said. Then she did something, no one expected her to do. She started crying again.

"Kari, please don't cry." TK said as he put his hand on her shoulders.

Kari wiped her eyes and smiled. "These are tears of joy, TK." She said as she sniffled. "I love you too."

TK smiled and the two soon became lost in what was probably the most passionate kiss they ever had. Agumon looked over at Tai and was surprised to see him actually smiling.

"Does this mean you no longer oppose this?" Agumon asked.

Tai looked at his partner. "No I do not." He said.

Tai then realized something. If TK had the guts to admit his feelings for someone, he could too.

"Uh, I gotta go." He said as he ran out the door, not knowing there was weird satellite looking probe hovering outside the window.

* * *

(Another unknown Apartment complex; 10:00 pm)

**In front of another door, Tai was actually thinking about going through with what he was about to do. The name plate beside the door read "Takenouchi". Tai was considering just going back home and forgetting the whole thing, then, Trevor's voice came into his head again.**

"_You can't let the fear of being rejected get in the way of you telling Sora you love her."_

Tai then had a look of determination on his face. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Footsteps were then heard behind the door. A few seconds later, the door opened up. It was Sora. And she was not expecting this.

"Tai? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Tai stuttered for a bit, but he then regained himself.

"Can you come outside? I have to tell you something." Tai said.

Sora was confused, but she walked outside and closed the door.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

Tai began to pace back and forth as he talked.

"Well, tonight something happened that I never thought would. I…accidentally broke up TK and Kari."

"You what?!!?" Sora cried.

"Let me go on." Tai said. "After Trevor knocked me out with a wine bottle, he chewed my ass out about how I have to stay out of their business."

"And you actually listened to him this time?" Sora asked.

"Yes I did. After he left, I was left in my house with nothing but the sound of Kari crying, and it killed me to know that I was the one responsible for it. That's when I realized I had to let her grow up. So I went and got TK."

"And he's still alive?" Sora asked.

"Yes he is. Anyways, what he did to get Kari back is kinda the reason why I'm here. All he had to do was tell Kari he loved her, and she forgave him for everything. Before he did that though, I told him that, you can't let the fear of being rejected get in the way of doing something that you have to do."

"Tai, where are you going with this?" Sora asked interested.

"Sora, if TK had the courage to tell the girl of his dreams that he loved her, I guess I can do the same thing." Tai said.

Sora now had an idea of what Tai was trying to say.

"Tai are you saying…"

"Sora Takenouchi…I love you. I've loved you for the longest time." Tai said.

Sora was speechless. In all her life she would have never expected this to happen, but she was actually happier than ever before.

"It's about time you said it to me. I'm actually surprised you said it first because I just couldn't." Sora said.

"Yeah. So am…WAIT! WHAT?!?" Tai was caught off guard.

"Tai, do you know why it didn't work out with me and Matt?" Sora asked.

"I thought you said it was because you two thought you were better off as friends." Tai said.

"That was part of the reason but it wasn't the big one." Sora said.

"Well then what was the big one?" Tai asked.

Sora sighed. "It was because Matt and I both knew that my heart belonged to someone else. I tried to deny it so Matt wouldn't feel bad, but he knew who I was really in love with. Ever since then, I've tried to that someone how I feel, but I just couldn't. That someone was you Tai."

Tai was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

"You mean…"

"I've have always loved you too, Tai Kamiya." Sora said.

At that moment, Tai took the opportunity to do what he always dreamed of. He brought Sora's face closer to his as they had their first kiss together. It lasted for about forty-five seconds, and it was excellent for both of them. They just stood there smiling at each other for another minute or so until Tai decided to tell Sora something else.

"This means we're together now right?" Tai asked.

Sora chuckled. "Stupid Tai. Of course it does."

Tai then reached into his pocket. "Then, you deserve to know something else."

He pulled out his ring and showed it to Sora. Sora immediately knew what it was.

"That's an…AutoKnight ring." She said in disbelief.

Tai smiled as he nodded his head and put the ring on his finger.

"Yes it is. And if I have a ring, what does that mean?" Tai asked.

Sora was now even more surprised than before as the whites of her eyes increased to maximum size.

"You're…" she said.

Tai closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The black and red stone in his ring glowed dimly as the ring started to melt around his body. In a few more minutes, He was in his AutoKnight suit while Sora remained speechless.

"Tai, you're an…"

He placed his index finger over lips so no one inside the apartment heard. He then leaned into her ear.

"Please, call me Jetfire." He said.

Sora again was speechless. Her new boyfriend is an AutoKnight.

"Sora, you have to keep this a secret for now, okay?" Jetfire asked.

Sora smiled and nodded.

"You got it Ta…you got it…Jetfire." She said.

The two then kissed again. Jetfire then thought of an idea. He led Sora to the railing and stood behind her.

"I have an idea for our first date." He said.

"Oh yeah? What?" Sora asked.

Jetfire then wrapped his arms around Sora's lower waist. Then he made his twin jet booster appear on his back.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Trust me." Jetfire said.

Jetfire's booster's then began to roar to life. After turning up the power, he then started to hover in the air. He then wet over the railing and Sora was a little scared.

"Jetfire, this is way to high." She said.

"What are you talking about? You've flow higher on Birdramon's foot." Jetfire said.

"It's different. Alright?" Sora said.

"No it's not." Jetfire said. "Don't worry Sora. I've got you."

Sora calmed down as Jetfire actually stopped hovering and began to fly forward. The whole time he held Sora underneath him. It was different for Sora. She had been flying before, but never like this. It actually felt like she was flying all by herself. She was stunned. Her boyfriend was an AutoKnight, and he was giving her the thrill of a lifetime. Jetfire then began to ascend higher into the air. Pretty soon, Jetfire and Sora were looking down at the lights of the city. They flew around for about twenty minutes before Jetfire stopped in mid-air and started hovering. He then turned Sora around so he could see her. Her brown eyes were shining with the moonlight. Her auburn her swished slightly with the gentle breeze from where they were. She had the perfect smile. She looked absolutely beautiful. The night sky just added as a perfect background to the sight he now had.

"I love you, Sora." Jetfire said.

"I love you to, Jetfire." Sora said.

The then kissed again as they hovered in the air. But unknown to them, there was someone following them. Down below on the street, a familiar red and blue Peterbilt 379 with flames was following them the entire time. Optimus didn't have a face, but underneath his vehicle mode, he was smiling.

"_I was wrong, Jetfire. That ring couldn't have possibly made a better choice."_ Optimus thought.

Satisfied with his friend's work, Optimus turned around and went back to base.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; 10:30 pm)

Violet, Steve, and Takamon were all still up wondering where Trevor was. He then came out form the downstairs hallway.

"Where've you been?" Steve asked.

"Just out." Trevor said.

"Did you let Tai have it?" Takamon said.

"Oh yeah. I did. But then he made everything better." Trevor said.

"Really? How?" Violet asked.

Trevor smiled and signaled them to follow him. He led them all down into the Teletraan chamber and in front of the screen. He then played back what the Sky Spy saw tonight. They saw everything Tai did. They saw him apologize to TK, TK say I love you to Kari, and to top it off, they all saw Tai say I love you to Sora and transform into Jetfire for her. The two other knights and the digimon friend now had smiles on their faces.

"Well what do ya know?" Steve said. "Tai actually did the right thing."

"Yeah." Trevor said as he nodded. "Somehow, I knew he would."

"Well I'm happy for him." Violet said.

"Me too." Takamon added.

The four just stood there watching the screen for a few more minutes as they watched Jetfire fly while carrying Sora. Afterwards, Trevor walked away.

"Where are you going?" Takamon asked.

"I'm going to bed. We all should." Trevor said.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because," Trevor said. "We have a wedding to go to tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." Violet said as she remembered.

The four then agreed to call it a night. They put Teletraan 1on stand by for Decepticons, they shut off all the lights, and went to bed, wondering what would be in store for them tomorrow at Patamon's and Gatomon's wedding.

Boy, were they going to be surprised.

* * *

Me: There you have it. Cliffhanger resolved.

Tai: Well kinda. You sorta ended it with another one.

Me: Well whatever.

Trevor: What did you mean by we're going to be surprised.

Me: It's a surprise.

Violet: I hate surprises.

Me: I know. Chapter eleven will have the surprise. Until then, peace bitches.


	11. A Wedding plus AutoKnights

Me: Hey bitches!

Takamon: Chapter eleven is here and so is the wedding!

Gatomon: Finally, me and Patamon will become husband and wife. Right AK?

Me: *turn away in fear*

Gatomon: AK?

TK: What is it AK?

Me:……….

Trevor: AK, what's up?

Me: Uuummm……let's get started shall we?

Kari: Hold up! What is going to happen AK?

Me: You'll see.

Violet: What's going on in that head of yours?

Me: Like I said you'll see. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. Enjoy chapter eleven.

* * *

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 11: A Wedding + AutoKnights**

(AutoKnights Base: 10:00 am)

Trevor woke up and leaned up to stretch his arms. Today was the day of Patamon and Gatomon's wedding and he, Violet, Steve, and Takamon were all invited to come. Trevor got up out of his bed to see if anyone else was awake. He opened up Violet's door first. She was sleeping soundly. Then he opened up Steve's door. He was snoring so loud it could have been mistaken for a lumberjack's chainsaw. He then opened up the door to the room Takamon was sleeping in. (Tai's door) Takamon was not in there. The bed was messy, so it was a given Takamon was recently in there. Trevor wasn't panicking. When he walked downstairs, he saw Takamon. Takamon learned last night how to operate everything in the house so he knew how to use his voice. Takamon had the giant wall-sized viewing window open and was staring out into the sunlit waters. Takamon then heard footsteps. He somehow knew whose they were.

"Good morning, Trevor." Takamon said.

Trevor stopped in his tracks.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Takamon looked back.

"I just knew." He said as he turned back to the view.

Trevor then stood beside the digimon. It was very strange for Trevor to have someone living with him when that someone is half his size when fully grown, and not even human. Then again, he's seen weirder things than a digimon. Trevor then noticed the expression on Takamon's face as he stared out beyond the glass.

"Pretty awesome, isn't it?" Trevor said.

Takamon smiled lightly.

"Yeah it is." He said. "This world has surprised me, Trevor. For years, I was all by myself down there in that cave. Now that I'm here…it's just so unbelievable that I was missing out on all of this."

Trevor listened to every word. Trevor was kind of surprised. Takamon voluntarily decide to leave the digital world and travel to the real world to live the rest of his life there. And he was actually okay with it.

"Well, this is just the beginning, buddy." Trevor said.

Behind Trevor and Takamon, a small six foot tall hole opened up in thin air. It was some kind of weird white glowing portal. This was a space bridge. Then someone walked through the bridge and into the main room of the house. It was Kari. She was holding her key card because she just used it to get in.

"Kari. What are you doing here?" Trevor asked.

Without even saying anything, Kari walked over to Trevor, and hugged him. Trevor just held his arms out because he had no idea what was going on.

"What is this for?" Trevor asked.

"I know your words had something to do with the fact that Tai went and got TK to tell me he love me last night. So thank you so much, Trevor. Someone finally got through to my brother. And I couldn't possibly be any happier." Kari said.

Trevor then decided to return the hug. Kari then pulled away.

"You did thank Tai too, right?" Trevor asked.

"Of course I did. He came home right after TK left and he apologized to me for everything he said and did. That was when I knew you helped realize his mistakes. He would have never figured them out by himself." Kari said.

"Well that's good." Trevor said.

"Shouldn't you be with Gatomon right now? Today is her wedding day after all." Takamon said.

"Don't worry about Gatomon. She's getting ready even as we speak. In fact, you're right. I should get back to helping her." Kari said.

"Has she chosen a maid of honor yet?" Trevor asked.

"It's MON of honor, and yes she has." Kari said.

"Who is it?" Takamon asked.

"Believe or not, she was gracious enough to offer the role to both Palmon and Biyomon as Co-mon of honor. And they were squealing so loud out of acceptance." Kari said smiling.

"Well good for her." Trevor said.

"What about Patamon and his best mon problem?" Takamon asked.

Kari's smile became a frown.

"That's actually a problem." Kari said.

"What's wrong?" Takamon asked.

"Well, Patamon did have a decision made, but when he went out to tell who it was, Gabumon, Armadillomon, and Veemon began bickering again. At that moment, Patamon screamed so loud he woke the whole building up, and then flew into TK's bedroom and locked the door. And he won't come out." Kari explained.

"Need any help?" Trevor asked.

"Thanks but I don't really think you can help in this area." Kari said.

"Well then let me try." Takamon said.

Trevor and Kari looked at the 3 foot 7 digimon.

"I'm a digimon too. Maybe he'll let me talk." Takamon said.

"It's worth a shot. By now TK will try anything to get through to him." Kari said.

"Okay then it's settled. Takamon, you go with Kari and try to get Patamon to come out of the bedroom. I'll go wake up Violet and Steve so we can get ready to go. We'll meet you guys there at the site of the wedding. Sound good?" Trevor said.

"Sounds good to me." Kari said.

"Me too." Takamon said.

"Good. I'd say "Transform and rollout" right now, but you two aren't AutoKnights. So I'll just say good luck and see ya." Trevor said as he went back upstairs.

Takamon then went with Kari outside the space bridge and it automatically closed.

* * *

(Takaishi Apartment; 10:30 am)

Patamon was locked away in the darkness of TK's bedroom. Everyone including TK, TK's mom, Gabumon, Matt, Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armadillomon, Agumon, and Tai were all on the other side of the door trying to get Patamon to come unlock it.

"Patamon, please! You don't have to do this. You're getting married in a few hours!" TK shouted.

"Yeah, Patamon. Just come out tell these other two morons who your best mon is going to be!" Gabumon said.

He was then shoved by Veemon.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he said.

"What do you think it means, blue boy?" Gabumon said.

"You're blue too, you dumbass!" Veemon shouted.

"Will you two shut up?! Like he would even consider choosing either of you as his best mon." Armadillomon interjected.

"And he would choose you, why?" Veemon asked.

"We're DNA digivolving partners. He and I have the closet relationship." Armadillomon said.

"Oh please. Just because you combine with him doesn't mean anything." Gabumon shouted.

The three then began to talk at the same time, it was impossible to understand what one of them was saying. Their partner then tried to get them to stop. That didn't work. The door then opened.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?!!?" a male voice yelled.

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the door. Kari had just walked in with Takamon by her side.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"I came to see if Patamon will listen to me." Takamon said as he walked over to the door. He stopped when he got to Tai and signaled him to lean down.

"By the way, we all were watching you with Teletraan 1 last night, Tai. Trevor is very proud of you." Takamon whispered.

Tai smiled wide when he heard those words.

"Thanks. But are you sure you know what you're doing? He's confined himself in that room and he claims he's never coming out." Tai said.

Takamon looked over to the door and then back.

"Just trust me." Takamon said.

Takamon tried to get to the door but stopped again in front of TK's mom.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Takamon smiled and bowed. "My name is Takamon. I'm a digimon like Patamon."

Ms. Takaishi nodded her head and got out of the way. He then walked over to the door and knocked.

"Patamon?"

"Leave me alone, Takamon." Patamon's voice came.

"Patamon, I just wanna talk." Takamon said.

"Good for you." Patamon said.

Takamon's face got serious. Everyone was now interested as to why.

"I'm warning you Patamon. Let me in, or I'll simply let myself in." he said with a stern tone.

Patamon just scoffed.

"You're bluffing." He said.

Takamon then got a little mad and clenched his right fist.

"Wanna bet?"

Takamon then gave the door the full force of his right punch. Patamon shrieked a little as Takamon's hand went through the wooden door. Takamon then maneuvered over to the door knob and unlocked the door from the inside he then pulled out his arm and left a small hole in the door. He looked back and saw everyone looking at him with wide shocked eyes. Takamon then opened the door.

"I'll be back." He said as he went through and closed it.

Takamon then closed the door and locked it again.

"What are you doing? Why did you lock it back up?" TK said.

Takamon then picked up a baseball off the ground and walked over to the hole.

"Like I said before, trust me." He said.

Takamon then wedged the ball into the hole as tightly as possible. He then turned around and saw Patamon sitting on the bed holding a special flower meant to be on the best mon. He just kept twirling it around in his little black hands as Takamon sat next to him.

"So what's up?" Takamon asked.

Patamon glanced at Takamon and then looked back to his hands.

"Patamon, you can sit there all you want, but I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He said.

Patamon sighed and put the flower down.

"I just don't know what to do, Takamon. This has been going on for three and a half months. Every time we talked about the wedding when those three were around, they always started fighting and I just got nervous and pressured by them to choose who the best mon would be right then and there. And today, the pressure comes even more. What am I going to do?" Patamon said.

"Why can't you just make them all co- best mon like Gatomon did with Biyomon and Palmon?" Takamon suggested.

"It's different. There are three of them. Besides, they would never settle for that." Patamon said.

"Well screw them." Takamon said.

Patamon looked up and at Takamon.

"What?"

"Patamon, whoever you choose to be your best mon is YOUR choice alone. Not theirs. You have to decide who its going to be and tell them. And if the other two don't like it, that's their problem and not yours. Don't let their anger and pressure ruin what will probably be the best day of your whole life. Understand?"

Patamon then smiled for the first time that day.

"You're right Takamon. Thank you." Patamon said.

"No problem. Who's it going to be anyway?" Takamon asked.

Patamon looked at the door. On the other side were his three nominees who bickered the entire time. And next to him was the only one who helped him out. So he decided and smiled.

"I've made a decision, but I'll need a few things to make this right for that mon." Patamon said as he looked down at the best mon flower.

Patamon then went over to TK's desk. Attached to the wall were a bunch of pictures of TK and Kari with either tacks or magnets. Patamon opened up a drawer and found a whole bunch of small black magnets that weren't used yet. Patamon smiled as he pulled one out along with some tape.

Outside the door, everyone was as close to the door as possible. They heard Patamon doing something in there, but they couldn't make out what it was. Then they heard a metallic *CLANG*. After that the sound of the door unlocking was heard and the door opened up. Patamon was the one who opened it.

"Are you alright?" TK asked.

Patamon looked at his partner and smiled.

"Yes TK. I'm fine. And I have made my decision on who my best mon is going to be." Patamon said.

"Who is it?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah. Who gets that flower?" Armadillomon asked.

Patamon just smirked and opened the door all the way. That's when they saw Takamon. And on the right side of his chest armor, was the best mon flower taped to a magnet. The magnet was attached to him. Everyone's eyes went wide. Especially Gabumon's Armadillomon's and Veemon's.

"I chose Takamon." Patamon said.

"WHAT??!!??!!" the other three nominees shouted.

"Um…why him?" Cody asked.

"Because he was the only digimon who helped me out when I needed it instead of whining like a bunch of babies." Patamon said.

"You can't be serious!" Veemon cried.

"I am serious." Patamon said. "And if it makes you guys mad, that's not my problem. Get over it."

Everyone was stunned.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to get my tux on. TK help me." Patamon said.

TK walked into the room with Patamon as Takamon walked out. Everyone was looking at him.

"He chose you?" Armadillomon said.

Takamon looked at him at smirked.

"What can I say? I'm a lovable hunk of metal." He said.

Takamon laughed a bit before he walked over to Kari.

"Problem solved. Now what?" He asked.

"Well, since you're his best mon, we should probably get you down to the site." Kari said.

"Alright let's go." Takamon said.

Kari and Takamon walked out of the apartment and headed for the beach. Gabumon, Veemon, and Armadillomon were disappointed, but they knew exactly why Patamon made the decision he made.

"We should probably get down there too." Agumon said.

"Oh yeah. Sora will probably be there already." Tai said.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, man. Congratulations." Matt said.

"Thanks, Matt." Tai said.

Everyone went out of the Takaishi apartment and headed towards the site of the wedding.

* * *

(Odaiba Beach 11:00 am)

Almost everyone invited the wedding had arrived. All twelve digidestined and their parents were there, the other ten digimon were talking, and there were only three people who hadn't show up yet. Then those three walked down the staircase that went from the street and on to the sand of the beach. Trevor and Steve had their tuxes on while Violet had her dress on. Trevor and Steve both had their hair combed back for the occasion. Violet decided to have her blue black hair flow don in front of half her face like she used to. She thought the look went with the dress. They all walked down and were greeted by everyone. All three of them were wearing their rings of course.

"What's up you guys?" Trevor said.

"Trevor, Violet, Steve, good morning." Mimi greeted them.

The three nodded their heads and then went off to do their own thing. Trevor went over to Tai first.

"Hey, where's Takamon?" He asked.

"He's with Patamon in his tent over there." Tai said as he pointed.

Trevor looked over a ways and saw a little tent with a sign on the entrance that said "Groom". There was another one clear on the other side that sais "Bride". That was obviously Gatomon.

"Why is he with Patamon?" Trevor asked.

"He's Patamon's best mon." Tai said.

"Really? When did that happen?" Trevor asked surprised.

"Not too long ago. He came over to TK's place to try and fix the problem, and apparently he did a hell of a job because he was chosen as the best mon." Tai said.

Trevor then smiled.

"Speaking of doing a hell of a job, I'm very proud of you, Tai." He said.

Tai smiled back.

"You were watching me with Teletraan 1?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. I sent the Sky Spy over there to see if anything had changed. Obviously something changed because TK told Kari he loved and then she was crying out of happiness and then they kissed." Trevor said.

"Yeah that's pretty much what happened." Tai said.

"What are you talking about, Tai?" Sora asked.

Tai then hugged Sora and kissed her lightly.

"Oh nothing. Just recapping Trevor on what happened last night." Tai said.

"So you know about his little secret now too, huh?" Trevor said.

Sora smiled.

"You mean about Jetfire? Yep I know." Sora said happily.

"Well we still have to keep it a secret form the others, alright? I'm not ready to let them all know yet." Tai said.

"You got it." Sora said.

Tai kissed Sora again and then she went off to talk to Mimi.

"You do have your ring with you, right?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah I have it with me." Tai said.

"Good." Trevor said. "I just have this strange feeling that…something's going to happen."

"You mean…something bad?" Tai asked.

Trevor shrugged.

"It's just a feeling. I won't let it bother me. How long do we have to wait before the wedding starts up?" Trevor asked.

"Not long." Tai asked.

* * *

(Patamon's Tent; 11:15 am)

Patamon was now fully dressed in his tuxedo. He was looking at himself in the mirror while TK and Takamon just watched him.

"You nervous?" TK asked.

Patamon looked over at him.

"Of course I'm nervous. This day will be remembered for the rest of my life. I just hope everything goes smoothly." Patamon said.

Takamon then stepped in.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you end up becoming Gatomon's husband in the end, who cares about what goes wrong?" he said.

Patamon looked at his best mon and smiled lightly.

"Thanks Takamon." He said.

They turned around and then saw Gabumon, Armadillomon, and Veemon all walk in.

"What do you guys want?" Patamon asked.

"We're sorry." Veemon said.

"What?" Patamon said.

Gabumon spoke.

"Patamon, were sorry for the way we acted during the last four months." He said.

"Yeah. We should have known that you were already under so much pressure, the last thing you needed was us on your back all the time." Armadillomon said.

"We know you won't choose any of us to be your best mon now, but could you please forgive us? That's all we ask of you. Right guys?" Veemon said.

Gabumon and Armadillomon nodded their heads. Patamon, Takamon, and TK all smiled.

"Of course I can forgive you." Patamon said.

"If there's anything you need, Patamon, just let us know." Gabumon said.

Patamon thought for a while and then smirked.

"Well, I do need three Groomsmon." Patamon said.

Gabumon, Armadillomon, and Veemon all had hopeful looks on their faces.

"Really?" Armadillomon asked.

"Yeah. I have three black bow ties for you guys if you still want them." Patamon said.

"Absolutely Patamon. Thank you." Gabumon said.

Each of them took a bow tie and put it on. Patamon then looked back at TK and Takamon.

"Alright. Let's get me married." Patamon said.

Everyone nodded and smiled as they all exited the tent.

* * *

(Gatomon's Tent; 11:25 am)

Gatomon had just finished getting into her wedding dress. It was a white dress to go with her fur. She had no shoes on because the dress covered up her feet so shoes were pretty pointless. She had a soft netted veil not covering her face yet so she could look at herself in the mirror, just like Patamon recently was. Biyomon, Palmon, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari were all in there with her.

"You look beautiful, Gatomon." Kari said.

Gatomon looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Kari." She said.

"Has Patamon decided on his best mon yet?" Palmon asked.

Kari answered this question considering she's the only one out of them who knew.

"Yeah he did." She said.

"Really? Who is it?" Mimi asked.

Kari smirked. "It's Takamon."

The other six females in the room looked at her surprised.

"He chose Takamon?" Sora asked.

"The digimon that moved in with the AutoKnights yesterday?" Yolei said.

"Yep. That Takamon." Kari said.

"Why did he choose him?" Gatomon asked.

"Because while the other three were arguing as usual over the subject, Takamon actually helped him out like a real best mon should." Kari said.

Everyone soon understood.

"Well, good for Takamon then." Sora said.

"Yeah. Maybe this will teach him a bit about living here in this world." Biyomon said.

"Let's hope so." Gatomon said.

She then got off of the chair and grabbed her bouquet of flowers.

"You ready?" Kari asked.

"Let's do this." Gatomon said.

Everyone then exited the tent.

* * *

(Wedding site on the beach; 11:35 am)

Everyone was now getting into their seats on the aisle. Patamon was already waiting at the alter with his Groomsmon and Best mon at his side. Then the organist started playing "Here Comes the Bride". Everyone rose up from their seats and looked at the back of the aisle. Gatmon walked out form the side and interlocked her arm with Agumon's. They walked all the way down the aisle until finally, they reached the end and stood right next to Patamon. Patamon looked at her and smiled. She looked great in that dress. Even though the veil covered her face, Patamon didn't care. Then at long last, the minister came up. This was the only minister who would actually marry them because he knew what they were. He was a friend of Tai's father. He then opened up his little book and everyone sat down. He then began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today in the sight of friends and family,"

As the minister was talking, Takamon looked up into the sky and saw something weird. It looked like it was getting bigger by the second.

"To join these two digimon, Patamon and Gatomon, in the bonds of holy…"

"CRAP!!"

All eyes shifted over to Takamon who just blurted out that single word. Patamon and Gatomon were glaring at him. The minister talked first.

"Um…I was going to say matrimony." He said.

Takamon looked at him with a scared look.

"I'm very well aware of what you were going to say, sir." He then pointed to the sky. "But I meant HOLY CRAP!!"

Everyone looked up to where Takamon was pointing and saw what he saw. An F-22 Raptor and an MH-53 chopper were coming in at full speed. Trevor, Violet, and Steve immediately stood up.

"Oh shit." Was all Steve could say.

The F-22 then fired two missiles down to the crowd. Everyone was now screaming and running while Patamon and Gatmo just stood there not believing this was happening. Trevor, Violet, and Steve decided now is a good time to suit up.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

In a matter of seconds, the rings melted and became their suits.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!!"

"IRONHIDE!!"

"RATCHET!!"

Everyone looked at the three knights. The digidestined and digimon had seen how the transformation goes, but no one else did. No one else even knew they were even alive.

Ratchet ran forward and armed his machine gun and pumped it. He then fired at the missiles destroying them in mid-air. Starscream and Blackout then transformed to robot mode. They separated and flew in two separate directions. Blackout took out his gatling gun and started to fire.

"_Let's see if that upgrade I made to my force field mod works."_ Ironhide thought.

At the back of the aisle, was everyone ducking for cover all together. That's where Blackout was firing his gun. Ironhide made her force field mod appear at her waist. But instead of creating a golden orb around her, something different happened. Out of the mod, two small golden orbs the size of marbles appeared. Ironhide grabbed one with each hand and enclosed her hands around them. She htne ran towards the ducking group and threw out her hands and opened them. The orbs move as if Ironhide was controlling them with her mind. Which she was. The orbs floated to a spot above and in front of the group. She then spread out her arms as wide as she could. The orbs then started to flatten and expand. Soon, the orbs combined into a giant golden force field wall. The bullets from Blackout's gun were no match for the wall. Then Starscream started to fire more missiles at the wall trying to break it.

"Thanks, Ironhide." Sora said.

Ironhide was struggling, but she could respond.

"Don't mention it. Now get out of here! I can't hold this much longer!" she cried.

Everyone got up and started to scatter out all over the place. Ironhide was trying as hard as she could to keep the wall up, but she couldn't hold out for very long.

"A little help here would be nice!" she shouted.

That's when Optimus stepped in. He drew his ion blasters from his back and started to return fire. Blackout and Starscream stopped firing and flew off, much to the knights surprise.

"Where are they going?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide de-generated the force wall and leaned over tired.

"Are they giving up already?" she asked as she leaned back up.

Optimus looked worried.

"No way. If they were retreating, we would know it. Something's up." He said.

"There's another one! BEHIND YOU!!" Takamon shouted.

The three knights turned around to see a third craft. This one was very different. It looked like a weird flying tank with wings. Optimus' worry level rose a bit.

"No. It can't be." He said to himself.

The tank then transformed into its robot mode. Optimus knew exactly who it was, and he didn't like the fact that he did.

"Yet, there he is." He said out loud this time.

The giant silver robot then landed on the ground right in front of them. He made a growling noise as it looked down on the three knights. Starscream and Blackout landed behind them, but the humans were only looking at the big one.

"Uh…Prime? Who the hell is that?" Ironhide asked as she armed and twirled her cannons.

Optimus cocked his ion blasters and took a fighting stance. He only said one word.

"Megatron."

Ironhide and Ratchet looked at their leader shocked. They had heard him talk about Megatron, but now they actually saw him, and honestly, they were afraid. The digidestined were still in hearing distance and they heard the name Optimus said. They too shuddered with fear.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet all stood back to back in a circle as they got ready for what would be the toughest fight they had ever been in.

* * *

Me: Well, there's chapter eleven for ya.

Gatomon: MEGATRON RUINED MY WEDDING!!

Me: Calm down Gatomon!

Gatomon: Don't you tell me to calm down! You're a dead man!

Me: Holy crap! Chapter twelve will be here as soon as possible! Until then, peace bitches!

Gatomon: Get back here!

Takamon: It just goes to show you, don't fuck with a digi-cat when it comes to her wedding.


	12. The Stings of Hope and Light

Trevor: Hey guys. This is Trevor.

Violet: AK would be here but he's recovering from his wounds created by…well all of us.

Patamon: That should show him not to screw with MY wedding.

TK: I never expected him to do something like that.

Steve: Let's see if this new chapter he wrote makes up for his mistake.

Takamon: AK does not own anything related to the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. He does however own me and Trevor here.

Trevor: As always…

Takamon: Make any jokes about that and we will kill you.

* * *

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 12: The Stings of Hope & Light**

(Odaiba Beach; 11:45 am)

Everyone on the beach was now looking in fear at what had just landed. It was Megatron. The Decepticon commander was on Earth. Starscream and Blackout were with him as well. It was Megatron, Starscream, and Blackout vs. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet. The three knights stood back to back in a circular position and cocked their guns. Megatron looked down at only Optimus.

"So, you're the boy who has the power of my old nemesis, Prime." Megatron said.

Optimus made his facemask appear over his mouth and lower nose.

"Yeah, and you're Megatron." Optimus said.

"That I am." Megatron said. "And the fact that I am here to fight you only angers me more."

"And why's that?" Optimus said.

Megatron growled and readied his fusion cannon.

"Because Prime's power should have been destroyed years ago. And now, I will finish the job!" he shouted as he pointed his cannon at the knights.

He fired his fusion cannon and a huge light blue glowing plasma shot came out of the barrel. The three knights all jumped out of the way in different directions. They maneuvered their best in the air so they moved away from the beach and away from their friends.

"You're going to have a hell of a time trying to kill me, Megatron!" Optimus shouted.

Megatron, Starscream, and Blackout all stepped over the staircase and right in front of the knights.

"Well, you sure do talk like Prime. Let's see if you can fight like him too!"

The Decepticons then charged.

"AutoKnights, transform!" Optimus ordered. "OPTIMUS PRIME, ROBOT MODE!!"

"IRONHIDE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"RATCHET, ROBOT MODE!!"

The three AutoKnights transformed into their robot modes and then ran towards their enemies. The three fired their guns at the same time, only for their shots to be avoided and only hit the ocean waters. Optimus but away his ion blasters and took out his right energon sword. He ran for Megatron. Ironhide still had her cannons out. She tackled Blackout. Ratchet began grappling and wrestling with Starscream. Megatron made a long blade extend form his over-sized right arm and began dueling with Optimus.

All the while, the digidestined and their digimon were all on the beach watching. They were looking around for their parents, but they were on the other side of the beach. So it was just them.

"Wow. That Megatron sure looks nasty." Davis said.

"No kidding." Ken said. "If their not careful, they could end up losing the fight."

After Ken stopped speaking, a sad sound was heard. Everyone looked behind them to see Gatomon sobbing into her large gloved paws. Patamon was trying his best to comfort her. No one could even begin to imagine how crushed she was. Today was supposed to be the best day of her life, but now it was in shambles. She slowly raised her head and looked around. Everyone could see her tears running from her eyes all the way down her face. Shortly after, she covered her face with her paws again.

"Look at it." Gatomon said while still crying. "It's ruined. It's all ruined. I just can't believe this happened."

Kari slowly approached her depressed partner.

"I am so sorry, Gatomon." She said softly.

"I feel the same way, sweetie." Patamon said. "I'm just as shocked as you are."

"And it's all Megatron's fault." Wormmon said as he looked back to the battle.

Everyone looked back now. Nothing had changed. Ratchet and Starscream were trading blows with one another. Ironhide and Blackout were shooting at each other at close range. And Optimus and Megatron were locked in their own little sword fight. Then Megatron made an unexpected move. Optimus tried to slice at Megatron, but this time, Megatron rocketed over Optimus and landed behind him. Megatron then took his blade and drove it through Optimus' lower back. When Optimus screamed, everyone on his side looked at him in fear whether they were in the battle or not. The ones that were fighting, which would be Ironhide and Ratchet, made a mistake when they did this. Ratchet got a good serving of punches from Starscream when he diverted his attention to his creaming leader. Ironhide was also punched and kicked hard. Blackout then picked her up and threw her back towards the beach. She hit the ground and sand flew up as she rolled. As she rolled, her parts began to disappear and become her suit again for she had lost the strength to hold her robot mode. She skidded right in front of the digidestined and digimon.

"Ironhide!" Sora shouted as she ran to her side.

Optimus saw Ironhide land form where he was and then felt scared for her. He managed to get free of Megatron's blade and push him away.

"Ratchet, disengage and go to Ironhide and make sure she's okay!" Optimus ordered.

"What about you?!" Ratchet cried.

"I'll manage! GO! That is an order!" Optimus shouted.

Ratchet didn't like it, but he had to. Ratchet punched Starscream one last time, and then transformed back into his human and ran away from the battle and over to Ironhide.

Everyone followed Sora to make sure Ironhide was okay. Ironhide managed to get on her knees, but struggled to get any further.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked.

Ironhide looked at him.

"If you're going to worry about someone right now, worry about Prime." Ironhide said as Ratchet finally got to her.

As Ratchet began to do his thing, Takamon began watching in interest.

"_This is who these guys fight?! They're freakin insane!" _he thought.

Optimus was not doing to well. He managed to throw Starscream into Blackout, but soon after he was punched hard in the face by Megatron. Blackout then brought out his giant propeller buzz saw weapon and managed to grind a bit of Optimus' chest armor. Starscream then got in a shot with his machine gun. Then to finish off the round of hits, Megatron cocked his right arm and gave Optimus the full power of his fusion cannon right to the lower stomach. Optimus flew into a nearby building and made a huge dent. He then fell out and reverted back to his human mode. Megatron then began to approach the weakened Optimus and readied his cannon for another shot.

"OPTIMUS! NO!" Ironhide yelled.

"We've got to do something to save him!" Biyomon cried. "Should we digivolve?"

"It would take to long!" Mimi said.

"She's right! By the time you all digivolved, it would be too late!" Joe said.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just standby and watch as he's fried by Megatron?" Patamon asked.

Takamon knew what he had to do right there. He had a serious look on his face as he took the flower magnet off of his chest armor and placed it back in Patamon's hands.

"No one is getting fried today." He said.

Takamon then dashed forward away from the crowd and closer to the Decepticons.

"Takamon get back here!" Ironhide cried.

"You don't stand a chance!" Hawkmon shouted.

Takamon wasn't listening. He just kept on running closer to Megatron's backside. He reached behind his back and brought out the orb that turned into his metal staff. The orb became his staff/pick and he got ready to use it. He turned it over so the cone shaped spear part was at the top. The spear began to glow a white color as Takamon now looked like someone in the Olympics ready to throw a javelin.

Meanwhile, Megatron, Starscream, and Blackout all stood in front of Optimus as he tried to get back on his feet. Megatron laughed and pointed his cannon.

"You call yourself Optimus Prime? Ha! You may have his looks and weapons, but as for his skill, you certainly lack it." Megatron said.

Optimus lifted his head up and glared at Megatron as he prepared to fire.

"I have been waiting centuries for this. Good bye, Prime." Megatron said as the barrel of his cannon charged up.

"CHROME SPEAR!!"

A white glowing pointed object flew and hit Megatron hard in the back of his head before he could fire. Optimus finally got enough strength to get up and run. Megatron was not happy with what just happened.

"WHO DID THAT?!" he screamed.

"TAKA BLAST!!"

A huge burst of golden energy came form above and hit Megatron in the chest. Two more came down and hit Starscream and Blackout. Megatron looked and saw Takamon drop and land on his feet right next to Optimus. He was holding his staff and ready to fight.

"Takamon, what are you doing?" Optimus said.

"I just saved your life, Prime." Takamon said.

"And I thank you. Now go and run." Optimus said.

"And leave you alone with these guys? Not happening. I'm staying right here." Takamon said.

Optimus couldn't argue. He just got the snot kicked out of him by all three of them. He needed what ever help he could get. He took out his dual energon swords.

"Okay. But I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Optimus warned.

Takamon just smirked.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I ran in to save you." He said as he positioned himself for battle. "Now come on. Let's kick it up."

Optimus, even though he was worn, took a position and got ready to fight again. Megatron looked at the two and just laughed.

"You are what stand in my way of conquering this world? This has to be a joke of some kind." Megatron said.

"We'll give you something to laugh about!" Takamon shouted as he and Optimus charged forward.

Takamon jumped up and gave Starscream and Blackout another dose of Taka Blast. Optimus jumped too but he went clear over Megatron's head. He retracted his right blade and took out his ion blaster. He turned around in midair and shot a few rounds at Megatron. They hit the Decepticon and he shouted in pain. But he soon shrugged it off and turned to his minions.

"Starscream, take down those other two AutoKnights while they're down and out!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes my lord." Starscream said.

Starscream then rocketed into the sky and towards the beach, much to Optimus' horror.

"IRONHIDE, RATCHET, HEADS UP!!" he screamed.

Ratchet just finished working on Ironhide when they saw Starscream fly towards them. They shot right up to their feet and turned to the digidestined.

"You guys get the hell out of here!" Ironhide said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Izzy asked.

Ironhide didn't answer him. Instead she brought out her cannons again and got ready. But she didn't fire them.

"CANNON COMBINER MODE!" She shouted.

Her cannons then began to separate from their own parts and then looked like a bunch of spinning gears an inch apart from each other. She then put her arms together and the two cannons came together like a zipper getting zipped. They then detached from Ironhide's arms and launched into the air. On each side on the bottom of the giant cannon, a handlebar popped out. The cannon came down and Ironhide grabbed the handlebars and rested the cannon on her bent knee.

"Holy shit Ironhide." Ratchet said as he watched.

Ironhide smirked and aimed her giant cannon at the oncoming Starscream. The cannon barrel began to twist as the inside started to glow light blue. Then on the right handlebar, she pulled a trigger. A huge blast was fired from the cannon and blew Ironhide back a few yards. The giant blast hit Starscream head on and he immediately fell to the ground. Ironhide then smirked again and looked at Izzy.

"Yes Izzy. I'm fine." She said.

Izzy just mouthed the words, "holy shit" in amazement at her power. As did everyone else.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ratchet asked.

"I told you before I was trying to upgrade my cannons. Well I did upgrade them I gave them a combiner mode to make them twice as strong when they become one." Ironhide said.

"Well, it obviously was proven that they are strong." Ratchet said.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Came an angry voice.

Starscream launched himself up and flew right at the group on the beach. When he was close enough, he swatted Ironhide and Ratchet like flies. They skidded across the sand and didn't move. Starscream then looked at the digidestined.

"I should just kill all of you for some sense of satisfaction!" he shouted as he raised his arm.

"RUN!!" Davis yelled.

Everyone got up and all of them narrowly avoided Starscream's fist as it came down. Everyone lost their balance and fell to the ground. Starscream first saw Sora and declared her as his first victim. Everyone else got together and they noticed Sora was gone. Sora turned around and trembled in fear as she saw Starscream get closer. Starscream got ready to finish her off and everyone else all saw scared.

"SORA NO!" Biyomon yelled.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!" Tai yelled.

That's when everyone looked at Tai and they were all completely shocked at what was now happening. There was an AutoKnight Ring on Tai's finger and it was slowly melting. It soon covered his body and became his suit.

"JETFIRE!!"

Everyone except Ironhide and Ratchet watched in total disbelief as Jetfire made his boosters come out and lock on his back. They soon powered up and Jetfire took off. He was flying a foot above ground at full speed towards his girlfriend.

"Say good-bye fleshling." Starscream said as he pointed his machine gun at her.

Sora closed her eyes and waited for it to come. Right as Starscream fired, Jetfire came in at full speed and grabbed Sora while he was still flying. He carried her off bridal style as he pulled up and turned around. Sora opened her eyes and smiled at what she saw.

"Jetfire." She said.

Jetfire looked at her and smiled.

"I could get used to this hero thing." Jetfire said.

Sora kissed his cheek and he landed right in front of his group of friends. They were still staring at him in shock. But they soon diverted their eyes to Starscream when he turned around. Starscream saw Jetfire and stepped back once in fear.

"You." He muttered.

Jetfire prepared a missile on the top of each of his two arms.

"Yeah. Me." Jetfire said.

He fired both missiles and they hit Starscream dead on.

"Nice shot, Jetfire." Ironhide said.

"Let's attack him all at once." Jetfire said.

Ratchet brought out his electromagnets.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

Ironhide and Ratchet ran forward to Starscream while Jetfire flew. Ironhide jumped and rolled as she dodged Ratchets swinging fist. She fired her cannons one by one and they obviously hit. Jetfire flew over Starscream and hovered right in front of his face. On the sides of his wrists, a small gun looking mod appeared. It had a thinner barrel then most weapons. Jetfire lashed his arms out and instead of bullets being fired, fire came out. Jetfire just torched Starscream's face with his flamethrowers. Starscream screamed as he stumbled backwards covering his face. Ratchet than got in a shot with his magnets. A huge blast of pink magnetic energy hit the Decepticon in his chest and pushed him back onto the street with Megatron and Blackout.

"We should probably get our asses over there and help Prime." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, let's go." Ironhide said.

"Right." Jetifre started.

"Wait!"

Jetifre looked back. Not only were his friends looking at him with shock, but with worry too.

"Jetfire!" Ironhide called.

"Go! I'll be right there!" Jetfire said.

Ratchet and Ironhide nodded and ran over to the battle scene. Jetfire went over to the group.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go." Jetfire said.

"No way! I can't let you go into a battle like that! I might never see you again!" Kari cried.

"I know it's scary, Kari. But this is my fight now too. And my leader needs my help." Jetfire said.

Kari threw her arms around her brother.

"I don't want to lose you!" she cried.

Jetfire could feel his sister crying into his chest. He gently pulled tilted her head up and wiped her eyes.

"Kari, I'm just as afraid as you are right now. But Optimus and the others need my help. An whether you guys like it or not, I'm going."

Everyone hung their heads down. Kari just hugged her brother again.

"Just come back, okay?" she said.

"Don't worry." Jetfire said.

Jetfire detached from Kari and turned around.

"Hey." Davis called.

Jetfire spun around. "What, Davis?"

Davis took off his goggles and tossed them to Jetfire. Jetfire caught them and looked at Davis.

"Since you can fly, I guess you need them more than I do." Davis said.

Jetfire smiled. "Thanks Davis."

Jetfire put the goggles on his head and then they started to shine with white light. They then made a weird sound. (The original transforming sound form Generation 1) The white color in the border of the goggles changed into a dark flat black color. Jetfire then lowered the goggles over his eyes. Through his vision, Jetfire saw little gauges and crosshairs with the goggles.

"Targeting system. Not bad." Jetfire said.

"Good luck, Jetfire." Sora said.

Jetfire nodded and turned around. His boosters powered up and he took off.

"That's my partner." Agumon said.

"That's my boyfriend." Sora said.

"That's my brother." Kari said.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Takamon were busy trying to fight Megatron and Blackout. They were now on the defensive and were finding it more and more difficult to dodge their attacks. That's when help arrived. Jetfire flew in from above carrying Ironhide and Ratchet by their arms. Jetfire let go and the two fell towards Megatron. They both kicked him in the face as they fell and then sprung off in their own directions. Ironhide went to Blackout, and Ratchet went to Starscream. They forced the cons to the ground and they all landed right next to Optimus. Optimus was looking at Jetfire.

"About time you showed up." Optimus said.

"Sorry. I got a little delayed. Let's do this." Jetfire said.

"Now it's really kick it up time." Takamon said.

"Kick it up time?" Ironhide asked.

"Hey. Kick it up is my saying." Takamon said.

"Whatever." Ratchet said as he pumped his machine gun.

The four AutoKnights and their digimon ally all got ready to fight. The Decepticons all got up and looked down to what they saw.

"So there are four of you now." Megatron said. He then remembered Takamon. "Oh, I'm sorry. Four and a half."

Takamon snarled and growled at being called "half".

"I'll cut your giant metal ass down to size." Takamon said.

"We shall see." Megatron said. "But first, let's even the odds. Blackout!"

The propellers that hung from Blackout's back began to separate. Then a giant hunk of metal popped out of his back. It was a giant Decepticon scorpion with plasma cannons in its pincers and razor blades in its tail.

"Okay. I didn't see that one coming." Optimus said.

"AutoKnights, meet Scorponok." Megatron said.

"I hate scorpions." Jetfire said.

"Good. Cause you and Takamon are taking that one." Optimus said

"Sweet." Jetfire said.

"Everyone else, take who you had before." Optimus said.

"Right." Ironhide and Ratchet said.

Right then, everyone ran towards their designated target. Takamon and Jetfire were firing on Scorponok. Optimus took on Megatron again, while Ironhide and Ratchet did the same with Starscream and Blackout. The Decepticons were finding this difficult because the AutoKnights were too small and jumped around too much. Megatron got angry and just started firing his fusion cannon everywhere. The five good guys immediately stopped and ran away to rethink their strategy. They hid behind a building and stayed as quiet as possible so the Decepticons wouldn't hear them.

"What's the plan, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"Why am I getting asked that same question all the time?" Optimus said quietly. "Okay I do have a plan and it goes like this."

Optimus told the plan to his teammates and they all agreed.

"Alright then, let's go." He said.

They all ran out of hiding and back to the fight. Megatron saw them all running towards them, but it was only Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet running towards him.

"Where is the other one?" Megatron asked himself. "No matter."

On Megatron's left arm, a small cannon popped out. He fired it and a large cable with two weights at each end spun around as it flew. The cable twisted itself around the three and they couldn't move. They were trapped.

"Well, that was easy." Megatron said. "Now where is your little flyboy?"

"I'm right here." Jetfire said.

The Decepticons all turned around and saw Jetfire just standing there with no weapons drawn. Megatron didn't care.

"I will enjoy killing you first, traitor." Megatron said.

"First off, I can't be a traitor because I was never on your side." Jetfire said.

Jetfire then powered up his boosters again and rose up.

"Second, if you want to kill me, you'll have to catch me first."

After those words were said, Jetfire turned around and started to transform. All over his back, mechanical parts and black panels erupted and shifted into place. His arms began to do the same, only they became long and narrow halves of the nose and cockpit. The front of his body did the exact same as his back while his legs also became concealed in machinery. After a few more seconds, Jetfire successfully transformed from human to vehicle mode for the first time. His body was somewhere inside the interior of his SR-71 mode. On the nose of the plane right below the cockpit, were the numbers 004. On the tail wings, were white AutoKnight insignias. On the top of the plane were the letters "JTFR". Jetfire then rocketed away into the sky as he barrel rolled.

"Decepticons, after him!" Megatron ordered.

"What about the other three?" Blackout asked.

Megatron looked at the three tied up AutoKnights and looked back at Blackout.

"Leave them. The flyer is first. It's not like they can do anything now." Megatron said.

Blackout got Scorponok and the three Decepticons all transformed back into their flying vehicle modes. They took off after Jetfire.

Meanwhile back on the beach, everyone else was watching the entire fight. They were mostly looking at Jetfire because of obvious reasons.

"KIDS!"

They all looked over and saw their parents running towards them. Their parents then embraced them.

"Are you all alright?" Matt's dad asked.

"Yeah, Dad. We're all fine." Matt said.

"Wait. Where's Tai?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

Just then an SR-71 Blackbird flew over their heads being chased by three enemy planes.

"There he is." Sora said.

All the parents looked at her.

"Sora, what are you saying?" her mom asked.

"Tai's an AutoKnight and that black plane is what he transforms into." Sora said.

"When did this happen?!" Mrs. Kamiya shrieked.

"It happened a few days ago during the last battle we had." Optimus said.

Everyone looked over and saw Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Takamon walking over.

"How did you guys get out of that cable?" Joe asked.

"I used my staff to cut the cord." Takamon said as he held out his staff.

"Yes. Anyways like I was saying, a few days ago, two of the Decepticons you saw earlier came to Earth to kill the three of us here." Optimus said. "We were about done for until Tai got his power and save our lives."

"My baby…an AutoKnight?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Don't worry, Mom." Kari said trying to comfort her mother. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm just glad the plan worked." Takamon said.

"Plan?" Agumon said. "What plan?"

"Well we had to get them away from the city somehow. And since we figured Megatron would probably want to kill Jetfire first, we use him as a lure to get them to chase him." Optimus said.

"Why would they want to kill Jetfire first?" TK asked

"Because the ORIGINAL Jetfire was once a Decepticon." Ironhide said.

"What?" Gatomon asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Optimus said. "We have to get to Jetfire and help him out. That's where TK and Kari come into our plan."

"Us?" TK said. "What do you need us for?"

"We need you to give us a lift to Jetfire so we can help him. Make your digimon digivolve so we can fly." Ratchet said.

"There is no way I'm sending my daughter into your fight!" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Same goes for TK!" Ms. Takaishi said.

"Optimus!"

Jetfire's voice was heard like it came from a radio. Optimus slid up the cover of his wrist com and talked.

"Jetfire! Are you alright!" Optimus said.

"I'm fine, but where the hell are you guys?! I thought you were going to get Pegasusmon and Nefertimon to fly you to me!" Jetfire said.

"I'm working on it, Jetfire! Just hold on!" Optimus said.

"I'm trying to but I don't much longer I can go! It's getting harder to outmaneuver their shots!" Jetfire said.

That's when Mrs. Kamiya grabbed Optimus' arm and held his wrist in front of her face.

"Tai!"

"Mom? What are you doing?" Jetfire asked.

"Tai, are you hurt? Did they shoot you?" she asked frantically.

"Not yet. But if you don't let Kari and TK give Optimus and the others a ride, I might get shot down!" Jetfire said.

Mrs. Kamiya knew she had no choice now. So did Ms. Takaishi.

"You two be careful." She said.

Kari and TK nodded as they took out their digivices and D-Terminals.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

TK and Kari mounted their partners as Optimus pulled up his wrist to his face.

"We're on our way, Jetfire. Here's what I want you to do. Find the nearest offshore island you can, land, and run. We'll be there shortly." Optimus said.

"Understood, Prime. Just hurry!" Jetfire said.

On his end, Jetfire was still in his SR-71 mode and still on the run from Megatron, Starscream, and Blackout. Jetfire found a small island below him and began to descend.

On Optimus' end, he slid down the cover for his wrist com, and mounted Pegasusmon behind TK. Ratchet got on with him. Ironhide got an Nefertimon and held on to Kari.

"Let's fly." TK said.

Before Nefertimon lifted off the ground, Takamon jumped on and grabbed onto Ironhide.

"Takamon, are sure you know what you're doing?" Optimus said.

"Don't you think for a second that I'm not going too. I can inflict damage on them and they know it. Plus, I wanna show Megatron not to call me "half"." Takamon said.

"Alright. Let's go." Optimus said.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took off and headed for the battle.

* * *

(Offshore Island; Approximately 2 miles from Odaiba; 12:30 pm)

On a lonely island, someone got out of his car and walked over to where he had to go for work. He works in the watch tower on the beach of that island. He climbed up the ladder into the tower and saw his partner there waiting for him.

"Hey Crystal." He said.

"Hi, Iggy." Crystal greeted back.

"Anything out of the ordinary today?" Iggy asked.

"Not yet. Just a few large wave and that's about…wait a minute. HOLY SHIT!!!"

Iggy looked at what Crystal screamed at and saw an SR-71 come in at low altitude and zoom over the tower. Three more planes followed.

"What the hell was that?!" Iggy shouted.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Crystal said.

Crystal and Iggy ran into the forest after the planes.

Meanwhile, Jetfire was flying over the trees of the forest for a time trying to find a clearing. He found one and transformed back into his human mode, making the Decepticons zoom past him. Jetfire lowered himself to the ground and ran into the forest. The Decepticons transformed to their robot modes and landed hard on the ground.

"It's going to be hard tracking the boy in here, master." Starscream said.

"Find him and bring him to me!" Megatron ordered.

Starscream and Blackout went off in their own directions and went off to find Jetfire. Megatron also went his own way.

"I will find you boy." Megatron growled.

Meanwhile, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon had just reached the island. They were flying over it about 500 feet in the air.

"Are you sure this is where he is?" Optimus asked his medic.

"I'm picking up five Cybertronian energy signatures. One of them has to be Jetfire." Ratchet said.

"Alright then. Let's drop." Optimus said.

"Wait. Drop?!" Ironhide asked.

"You want us to free fall onto the island?" Ratchet said.

"Yep." Optimus said.

"And how do you plan to survive that fall?" Kari asked.

"If we transform into our robot modes in mid-fall, we can land this thing without fail." Optimus said.

"Well, alright. What about him?" Ironhide asked while pointing at Takamon.

"You're going to hold onto him Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Don't you crush me." Takamon said.

"Alright. Let's go Knights." Optimus said.

"Hey!" Nefertimon called.

"What?" Ratchet asked

"Give those creeps a shot in the head for me." Nefertimon said.

"One for me too." Pegasusmon said.

Optimus smirked as he made his battle mask come back.

"You got it." He said.

The three knights and Takamon all jumped off and began to fall like shy divers towards the island. The three then maneuvered themselves so they were a ways apart from each other.

"OPTIMUS PRIME, ROBOT MODE!!"

"IRONHIDE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"RATCHET, ROBOT MODE!!"

They all went into their robot modes and Ironhide gently grabbed Takamon and pulled him in close. They all hit the ground and landed on their feet. Ironhide put Takamon down and looked around.

"Should we look for Jetfire?" she asked.

"No. Jetfire can take care of himself. Let's stick together and find Megatron." Optimus said.

The four then disembarked on their search while TK and Kari were still in the air on their digimon.

"What should we do now? Should we head back?" TK asked.

Kari looked down on the island.

"Not until I get a clear view of my brother still breathing." Kari said.

Nefertimon descended a bit towards the island and Pegasusmon followed.

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Takamon were still on the search until they saw Megatron from a distance. He couldn't see them yet.

"What should we do?" Ratchet asked.

"I say we ambush him and take him out now." Takamon said.

"That's not a bad idea." Optimus said.

Optimus then picked up Takamon.

"What are you doing?" Takamon asked.

"Takamon, have you ever heard of a game called baseball?" Optimus asked.

"I saw a little bit of it on TV last night." Takamon said.

"Good. Cause I'm about to pitch you at Megatron." Optimus said.

Takamon smirked a bit.

"Make it a strike." He said.

Optimus threw Takamon as hard and as straight as he could at Megatron. Takamon flew by the trees and then Megatron saw him coming. But it was too late to do anything.

"TAKA BLAST!!"

Megatron was hit by a wave of golden energy and stepped back. Then Ironhide and Ratchet charged from the woods. Ironhide fired her cannons as Ratchet fired his machine gun. Megatron shielded himself as best he could. Then Optimus came and unsheathed his right sword. He slashed at Megatron and then brought his elbow into his face. Megatron fell on his back and Optimus took out his twin ion blasters.

"DECEPTICONS!" Megatron called.

Blackout and Starscream flew in from above in their vehicle modes and transformed. Scorponok erupted from the ground and tackled Ratchet. Optimus and Ironhide were tackled by Blackout and Starscream. Takamon was doing his best to avoid getting hit. Megatron stood back up and aimed his cannon.

"Your time is up." Megatron said to Optimus.

"INCOMING!"

Everyone Cybertronian or not looked up and saw Jetfire fly straight down towards them. He then began to transform. The neck and cockpit area began to bend and a mechanical face appeared at the end. The whole back area of the plane began to change. The engines became knees and legs and feet appeared above and below the knees. There were long metal whiskers coming out of his face. His eyes were glowing red instead of blue. In his hand was a huge battle axe. He fell straight at Megatron.

"Suck on this!" Jetfire said in a robotic voice.

When he was in range, Jetfire swung his axe and slashed the left side of Megatron's chest. Megatron once again went to the ground. Jetfire then fired missiles at Starscream and Blackout. They hit and they were forced off of Ironhide and Optimus. Jetfire then went to Ratchet and grabbed Scorponok's metal tail. He threw the scorpion like robot into the forest and the sound of trees crashing was heard. Jetfire helped his friends stand up.

"Nice robot mode." Ratchet said.

"Thank you." Jetfire said.

"You will never leave this island alive!" Starscream shouted as he charged.

The other Decepticons got up and charged as well.

"Takamon, get out of here." Optimus said.

"But Optimus…"

"You have done enough to help us. Get to safety." Optimus said.

Takamon sighed and put away his staff.

"Good luck, you guys." He said.

Takamon ran off into the forest. But he stopped and hid behind a tree so he could get a clear view. Jetfire took on Starscream, Ironhide had Scorponok, Ratchet took Blackout, and as always, Optimus fought Megatron. They were just trading blows with each other until finally, Megatron reached the tip of his anger.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!"

Megatron then grabbed Optimus' neck with his left hand and threw him into the nearby Ratchet. He then gave Ironhide a shot with his fusion cannon. As she was screaming, Starscream picked her up and threw her on top of Optimus and Ratchet. Then, Megatron went over to Jetfire and back handed him in the face. Jetfire was punched in the chest again and then Megatron shot at him again. He was hit and he flew into the pile of AutoKnights. Takamon wanted to run in and do something, he knew he was no match for all four of them. Megatron then cocked his fusion cannon again and cackled a bit as he stood in front of the AutoKnights, who reverted back to their human modes.

"I did plan to kill you all one at a time, but it will be more satisfying to kill you all at once." Megatron said.

"EQUUS BEAM!!"

"CAT"S EYE BEAM!!"

Two beams of green and pink energy came down and hit Megatron in the back he looked up and saw Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flying around him.

"Stay away from my brother!" Kari shouted.

"You annoying little pests! I'll take care of you first!"

Megatron flew up and grabbed Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon shouted in pain as Megatron squeezed harder. So did TK.

"Pegasusmon!" Nefertimon cried.

"TK!" Kari shouted.

Optimus got up.

"Let him go, Megatron!" he yelled.

Megatron looked at him and smirked.

"As you wish, Prime."

Megatron threw Pegasusmon as hard as he could away from them. Soon, the sound branches snapping and a loud THUD was heard.

"Ratchet, find them!" Optimus shouted.

"Ratchet nodded and ran off in the direction TK and Pegasusmon were thrown. Kari and Nefertimon followed him. Takamon ran the same direction. Megatron landed and faced his opponents who were weakened.

"You're going to pay for that, Megajerk." Jetfire said.

"I highly doubt that." Megatron said.

The fight started up again.

* * *

Iggy and Crystal (remember them?) were walking through the forest trying to find whatever flew over their heads back there in that tower. They then saw something. There was a boy in a tuxedo on the ground with his eyes closed. His clothes were ripped everywhere and there were cuts and bruises all over his body. Near him was an orange and white guinea-pig looking thing with bat like wings coming out of its head. It was also injured. Before the two could check on them, Ratchet came running through the trees. Takamon was behind him. Nefertimon and Kari landed near them.

"Whoa. Weird looking guys." Iggy said.

"Isn't one of them an AutoKnight?" Crystal wondered.

"Yes, I'm an AutoKnight. And if you two value your lives, you'll get the hell out of here!" Ratchet shouted.

"Why?" Iggy asked.

An explosion was heard from the forest.

"That's why!" Ratchet said.

Iggy and Crystal ran off. Nefertimon de-digivolved and went over to Patamon.

"Patamon, speak to me." She said.

Patamon mumbled and turned over.

"I'm alright. I think." Patamon said.

Gatomon kissed her fiancé and carried him over to where Ratchet was.

"Ratchet, where's TK?" Patamon asked.

Ratchet looked around and spotted TK lying motionless.

"Oh crap." He said.

Everyone there ran over to TK. Ratchet reached behind his back and pulled out a small pad attached to a cord that went onto his suit. He placed the pad on TK's chest and the red line on his suit went completely flat. Ratchet went wide eyed and hung his head down and shut his eyes.

"Ratchet, what's going on?!" Kari asked scared.

Ratchet looked at her regretfully. He then turned a knob on the pad and a sound was heard. It was a long,

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Kari recognized the sound. It was a flat line. That sound only was heard when someone had no pulse. Ratchet pulled away the pad and the red line on his suit went back to it normal zig-zag patter. Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, and Takamon all looked at Ratchet scared.

"Is he…?" Kari asked as tears began to sting her eyes.

Ratchet got p and looked at her with a sad look. He then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kari. He's gone." He said quietly.

As soon as those words were heard by Kari, she immediately broke down and squeezed TK's dead body. Patamon began to cry hard into Gatomon's chest as she began to cry too. Ratchet stood back with Takamon as the two hung their heads down.

"TK! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!" Kari screamed.

Ratchet let a few tears of his own fall as he looked back at the scene.

"TK…please…I love you. And I need you. Please come back to me! I love you!"

Kari hugged her stiff boyfriend and cried harder than she ever did before into his beat less chest. But something different happened.

* * *

(Some unknown place; some unknown time)

"Where…where am I?" TK said.

His voice echoed.

"Oh god. Am I dead?" he said.

TK then heard loud footsteps getting closer.

"I have been watching you. For a long long time." A robotic voice said.

A large figure emerged form behind a rock formation. It was dark so you couldn't really see much. TK stepped back a little freaked.

"Do not fear young one. I mean you no harm." The voice said again.

Blue glowing eyes then lit up and the giant figure. TK had an idea of what it was.

"Are you…an Autobot?" he asked.

"Yes." The Autobot answered. "I am one of the thirteen soldiers that gave their life force to turn my power into what you humans call, rings. A power, that beyond your wildest dreams. A power that I am giving to you."

TK went wide eyed.

"Me?" he said.

"You have fought for the side of Optimus Prime. With courage, hope, and virtues of a true warrior. A warrior, worthy of my power." The Autobot said.

Another Autobot small than the first walked out.

"Your female friend shall receive her own power as well." The second one said in a female like voice.

Then, he sound of Kari crying was heard. It broke TK's heart to hear that.

"Kari." He muttered.

"She too has shown what it take to posses a strong power. The two of you have earned it." The first one said.

TK was shocked at what was about to happen to him.

"Return now to your world." The first Autobot said. "Assist Optimus in the fight for peace. It is and always has been, your destiny."

The two Autobots began to shine with white light and TK was blinded.

* * *

(Back where TK's body is)

Kari was still crying into TK's chest when his eyes shot open. TK then took in a loud breath of air as everyone who heard it just went into a state of shock. TK came back. Kari was absolutely dumbfounded and put her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you." TK said quietly.

Kari then kissed TK harder than ever as a light began to shine.

Everyone looked and saw two marble shaped objects glowing and floating towards TK and Kari. When they stopped, one of them began to shine brighter. When it was done, TK's wounds were all gone. But his clothes were still ripped.

"No freakin way." Ratchet said.

TK and Kari each grabbed one of the floating objects. They opened their hands and saw that they had rings like the AutoKnights did.

"Does this mean…" Kari started.

"I think it does." TK said.

The tow stood up and were luck enough to see two cars that belonged to Iggy and Crystal. TK and Kari smirked at each other and put on the rings. Their eyes started to glow as they stared at the cars.

TK was looking at a 2010 Chevy Camaro SS. It was yellow with two black racing stripes running down it.

Kari scanned a pink 2007 For Mustang GT. Like TK's Camaro, it had black racing stripes.

The two finished scanning and they looked at their rings. TK's stone was yellow with two black parallel stripes. Kari's was shining pink with two parallel stripes too. The two then looked at Ratchet who was completely shocked.

"Did we do that right?" Kari asked.

Ratchet then smiled.

"Yeah you did that right. But can you guys do step two?" he asked.

TK and Kari looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh yeah." TK said.

The couple then raised their hands to the air and shouted out the words.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

Their rings glowed and then began to melt. Gatomon and Patamon watched in a shocked way as their partners transformed. Then, they had suits on. TK's was yellow all over the front. On the back of his robe, were tow black stripes that went down it. Kari's was pretty much the same only it was pink instead of yellow. In between the stripes on both of them, was the AutoKnight insignia.

"BUMBLEBEE!!" TK called out.

"ARCEE!!" Kari shouted.

Takamon found this all very interesting. TK and Kari just transformed into AutoKnights by the names of Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Holy crap." Takamon said.

"Now what, Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked.

"Scan your systems and see what weapons you have." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee and Arcee closed their eyes and began to look into what weapons they had. They stopped when they were finished.

"Well we're finished." Arcee said.

"Then let's go. We have a battle to win." Ratchet said.

Everyone then ran back into the woods to help out their friends.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Jetfire were not doing so well. They were being tossed around every time they got back up. Megatron was enjoying every bit of it.

"As much as I have enjoyed toying with you," Megatron said as he cocked his fusion cannon. "Its time to end this."

A hailstorm of machine gun bullets hit Megatron in his arm. Then, orange and blue blasts came from out of the trees and hit Starscream and Blackout. They all stumbled backwards as Scorponok dug his way underground. Optimus, Jetfire, and Ironhide looked back and saw Ratchet.

"Ratchet. You saved us." Ironhide said.

Ratchet chuckled a bit.

"Actually, WE did." He said as he stepped out of the way.

That's when the other three knights saw it. There were tow more AutoKnights. One yellow and one pink. The yellow one had a plasma cannon on his right hand. The pink one had a smaller double barreled gun on her left hand. The three were just as surprised as Ratchet was earlier.

"TK? Kari?" Optimus said.

"Call me, Bumblebee."

"And I'm Arcee."

Optimus was smiling under his face plate as he approached his two new knights.

"Thank you." Optimus said.

"No problem, Prime." Bumblebee said.

Optimus then turned back to Megatron. He, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Arcee ran to the sides of Ironhide and Jetfire. There were now six AutoKnights against three Decepticons. (Scorponok left) Starscream was the first to notice the addition.

"Master there are now six of those twerps." Starscream said.

Megatron looked and saw.

"I don't care. Attack them!" Megatron said.

Bumble bee and Arcee took on Starscream. Ratchet and Ironhide had Blackout. Jetfire and Optimus were taking on Megatron.

Bumblebee kept firing his plasma cannon and making little explosions inside Starscream's parts. Arcee put away her gun and held out her right arm. From the top of it, came a blue jagged blade the glowed with energon. She ran at Starscream.

"I'm not much of a fighter, but no one…kills…my boyfriend!" she shouted. She slashed the blade and when she did, the blue blade automatically extended and grew thicker. It cut off Starscream's left arm.

"You little pest! I'll get you for that!" Starscream shouted.

"Don't think so." Bumblebee said.

Out of his shoulders came two round missile pods. He fired all of them at Starscream and they hit him and he fell to the ground. Bumblebee high fived Arcee.

Blackout was swiping away at Ironhide and Ratchet and he missed every time. Ratchet was getting fed up.

"This has gone on way too damn long!" he said.

Out of Ratchets left arm, came a mode that looked like a hot rod's engine. It was his EMP. He charged it up and fired at Blackout. Two thin golden beams hit Blackout and he slowly powered down as he fell. Ratchet then pointed over at Starscream.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, get out of the way!" he called.

The two looked back and smirked as they jumped out of the way. Ratchet then fired his EMP again and hit Starscream.

"Not agaaaaaaiiiiiiiin." Starscream said as he powered down.

The four knights all went over to Jetfire and Optimus as they all ganged up an Megatron.

"You're outnumbered, Megatron." Optimus said as he brought out his ion blaster.

Everyone else soon pointed their guns at Megatron.

"_Starscream was right. Every time a new one of them is born they become stronger. I have no choice." _Megatron thought.

He jumped over the six AutoKnights and grabbed his minions. He grabbed Starscream's arm too. He then flew up towards the sky.

"You got lucky this time, Prime! But next time, you will meet your doom!" Megatron shouted as he took off for the atmosphere.

The AutoKnights all put their weapons away and looked at the two new ones. Optimus extended his hand.

"Welcome, Bumblebee and Arcee." He said as his face plate lowered and retracted.

Bumblebee shook his hand first and then Arcee did.

"Still think I need you to protect me?" Arcee asked Jetfire.

Jetfire shook his head.

"As long as Bee here is protecting you, I'm sure you'll be fine." Jetfire said.

Bumblebee felt happy.

"Thanks Jetfire." He said.

Patamon flew in and landed on his partners head. Gatomon jumped on Arcee's back and Takamon just walked up.

"That ought to show them not to fuck with my wedding!" Gatomon said.

"Damn straight." Patamon said.

"You guys were amazing." Takamon said.

"We have that effect." Ironhide said.

"We should get back to the mainland. I'm sure everyone's worried about us." Optimus said.

"How do we get back?" Ratchet asked.

"Leave that to me." Jetfire said as he walked backwards.

He then jumped up and transformed into his SR-71 mode. He was hovering like a harrier jet in front of them. The windshield of the cockpit opened and the knights and digimon all jumped in and took a seat. When they were safely secured, Jetfire flew off towards the mainland.

* * *

Trevor: Holy crap.

Takamon: That was one hell of a comeback.

Tai: Now I feel guilty about how we beat up AK.

Me: You should!

Violet: AK! You don't look so good.

Me: That's because all of you attempted to kick my ass at the same time!

Kari: Sorry about that.

TK: Thanks AK.

Me: No problem. The thirteenth chapter will be here as soon as I heal up. Until then, peace bitches.


	13. Farewell Till the Future

Me: Hey bitches! It's finally here! The thirteenth and final chapter!

Mimi: Aaawww. It's over?

Trevor: Don't worry, Mimi. Just because this is the final chapter of this story doesn't mean it's the end of the whole series.

Steve: He's right. This is still only the beginning.

Violet: It will only get better and better.

TK: I can believe that after what happened last chapter.

Kari: So can I.

Tai: But still, you've come a long way AK.

Takamon: You have made a lot happen so far and we can't wait to see what you have in store for a finale here.

Me: Thanks you guys. Let's get started, shall we? I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, or Digimon. I do own Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: As the two of us always say…

Takamon: Make any jokes about us being owned and we will kill you.

Me: Enjoy the final chapter of AK III: A Third World.

* * *

**The AutoKnights III: A Third World**

**Chapter 13: Farewell 'Till the Future**

(In front of Odaiba Beach; 1:25 pm)

The group and their parents were looking up waiting for the AutoKnights to return. They were starting to get worried.

"Where are they? They should have been back by now." Palmon said.

Gomamon went to her side.

"Don't worry Palmon. I'm sure they're alright." He said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah. I'm sure any minute we'll all see a Blackbird plane fly in." Matt said.

"You mean like that one, Matt?" Gabumon said as he pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up to where Gabumon was pointing and what they saw made them cheer for joy. It was Jetfire in his vehicle mode. He lowered his landing gear and hovered like a Harrier jet onto the street. An entrance ramp on the under-belly of the plane angled down. Everyone gathered in front of it to greet the heroes of the day. But they were only expecting three AutoKnights to walk down. They got five instead. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Takamon, Patamon, and Gatomon all walked down the ramp. But behind them, were TK and Kari in AutoKnight suits. Everyone at the bottom of the ramp went wide eyed and got the idea of what happened. When they reached the bottom of the ramp, the ones that had parents present at the time were soon being squeezed hard by those same parents.

"TK, are you alright?" Ms. Takaishi asked.

"Ugh. Yes Mom. I'm fine." He said.

"Why are you wearing that?" his mom asked.

"Because Mom, I'm an AutoKnight. So is Kari."

That's when the parents stood back and gasped. They were in AutoKnight suits. Their friends couldn't believe it either.

"So…what are your names now?" Izzy asked.

"My name right now, is Arcee." She said.

Arcee then pointed to Bumblebee.

"And he's Bumblebee." She said.

Davis actually laughed a bit.

"Bumblebee? What kind of name is that?" he said still laughing.

Bumblebee got a little mad. Davis always had a tendency to screw up his name as TK, but he wasn't about to let him make fun of this one. He brought out his plasma cannon and it hummed, making Davis immediately shut up and GULP.

"It's the kind of name you get when you can give someone the most painful sting they've ever experienced." Bumblebee said.

"Um…okay." Davis said as he stepped back.

"Bumblebee put it down." Optimus said.

Bumblebee lowered his arm and made his plasma cannon go back into his sleeve. The staring continued.

"What happened out there?" Yolei asked.

Before any of them could answer, rumbling was both felt and heard. Everyone looked towards the beach and saw the ground basically erupt and it was getting closer to them.

"Oh yeah, we missed one." Optimus said completely calm.

He then looked at the plane.

"Jetfire, would you mind?" Optimus said.

"Not at all." Jetfire said.

Jetfire then transformed into his robot mode as the ones who hadn't see it before stared at him in amazement. Jetfire got ready for what was coming. When it was close enough, Scorponok erupted from the ground and flew at Jetfire. It was a mistake to do that. When the scorpion like being was close, Jetfire caught him and grabbed him by the back. He then slammed Scorponok into the ground. Then he clenched the metal fist of his other hand and brought it down on Scorponok's head, crushing it into nothing. Scorponok's legs and tail squirmed for a few seconds before his entire body went offline and motionless.

"Tally one kill for me." Jetfire said.

"Nice smash." Ratchet said.

"Thank you." Jetfire said.

Jetfire transformed back into his human mode and then both of his parents hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, son." Mr. Kamiya said.

"I am too." Jetfire said.

Agumon then looked at Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Come on you two. Let's see em'." He said.

"See what?" Arcee asked.

"We've already seen the other's vehicle modes. Let's see yours." Agumon said.

"Yeah, come on. Transform." Davis said.

Pretty soon, everyone was begging for the two new knights to transform.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah. We'll transform." Arcee said.

Everyone stood back and let Bumblebee and Arcee do their thing. Their two vehicle modes looked a lot alike so their transformation was basically the same. First, their arms were covered by the two halves of the hood part of their car modes. They put them both together and the front hood slid up and covered the engine. Their backs then began to make the roof part appear. Then their legs became the rear bender parts of the cars. After the parts all came together, the headlights on the cars lit up and everyone watched in amazement. Bumblebee was in his Camaro mode, and Arcee was in her Mustang GT mode.

"It's official. We are becoming an On-the-Road car show that saves the world." Ironhide joked.

Everyone laughed a bit and then Bumblebee and Arcee transformed back into human mode. Optimus looked at the other knights with a smile.

"All of you did a great job." Optimus said. "Power down."

The six knights raised their fists in front of their faces and shut their eyes in concentration. Their suits began to turn back into their silver liquid metal form. It then went up to their ring fingers and turned back into rings themselves. They all opened their eyes and looked around. Patamon flew on top of TK's head. Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms. Takamon walked up to Trevor's side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Joe asked.

"Mm hm." TK said. "And let's review what happened today, a wedding is interrupted, everyone figures out Tai is an AutoKnight, me and Kari become AutoKnights, I die and come back,"

"YOU WHAT?!" Ms. Takaishi shrieked.

Now everyone was looking at TK with shock while TK looked away. TK told everyone in the plane what happened on the ride back, but he forgot how everyone else would react to that news.

"I shouldn't have said that, should I have?" TK said.

"Not right off the bat, no." Takamon said.

"You died?" Ken asked.

TK just nodded.

"What was it like?" Cody asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." TK said.

"Speaking of a wedding interrupted, what are you guys going to do about it?" Steve asked.

Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other and then jumped off of their partners and landed on the ground.

"We have decided on something regarding our wedding." Gatomon said.

"And that is?" Yolei said.

"Since, Tai, TK and Kari will be leaving with Trevor, Violet, and Steve when they all go, we decided to not have the wedding until they come back." Patamon said.

Everyone was surprised by that response.

"Are you sure you guys want to do that?" Trevor said. "This whole thing might not be over for months. Maybe even longer."

"We are aware of that possibility. But were not getting married with out our partners there to see it." Gatomon said.

"And Tai has to be there too. He's Kari's brother. He's gonna be family." Patamon said.

"And, we still would want all of you guys to come too." Gatomon said.

"Really?" Violet asked. "Even though Megatron ruined today totally because of us?"

"What you guys did today was basically save all of our lives. You will always be welcome in our lives, right guys?" Mimi said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Trevor, Violet, Steve, and Takamon all smiled at that. But then the mood changed.

"You said, "leave"." Matt said.

"Yeah. And?" Kari asked.

"You're going to go with them?" Yolei asked.

"Of course we are. We have to. We have a job to do." Tai said.

"There is absolutely no way I am letting you two go anywhere with them!" Mrs. Kamiya cried.

"Mom," Kari started.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise. You're not going. Right honey?" she asked her husband.

"Wrong." Mr. Kamiya said.

Everyone looked at him surprised. Mrs. Kamiya had surprise in her eyes to, probably more than anyone.

"What?" she said.

"Honey, I don't want them to go just as much as you do. But remember when they went into that digital world to save it?" he asked.

"Well yes, but this is different. They had them to protect them." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"But they were involved in the fight just as much. This may be a little different considering they're the ones who will be doing the fighting, but I think what they did today proved that they are all strong enough to look after themselves. Wouldn't you agree?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

Mrs. Kamiya nodded. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to let her two kids go out and fight in an intergalactic war.

"Don't worry, Mom. We all will look out for each other. I promise you." Tai said.

"I hope so." She said.

"What about our digimon?" Tai asked.

"We'll be staying here." Agumon said.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

"Positively." Gatomon said.

"Yeah. This is your fight, not ours. You go and fight it and come back." Patamon said.

At first, the three new knights were not sure, but they decided it was for the best.

"Well alright then." Tai said quietly.

"When do you have to leave?" Sora asked.

Trevor answered this one as he took Teletraan out of his pocket.

"Let's find out. Contact Cybertron Command." He said into Teletraan's mini speaker.

The screen on Teletraan and then Both Hot Road and Ultra Magnus were seen on screen.

"Trevor, we were just about to call you ourselves. What makes you call us first?" Hot Rod asked.

"We have a few updates for you guys." Trevor said.

Everyone gathered around Trevor as he held the device.

"Updates? Like what?" Hot Rod asked.

"Megatron was here." Trevor said.

Now the two Autobots were interested.

"Megatron? Is everyone alright?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"We're all fine, Ultra Magnus. Thanks to the six of us, we sent him, Starscream, and Blackout packing." Violet said.

"Wait a minute. Did you say "six"?" Hot Rod asked.

Trevor had a smirk on his face.

"Yep. There are now six of us. You already know Tai." Trevor said.

"Yes. Now where are the other two?" Hot Rod asked.

TK and Kari poked their heads into Hot Rod's view.

"We're right here." TK said.

"You remember us, right?" Kari asked.

"Of course I remember you two from a few days ago." Hot Rod said.

"A few days ago? You guys knew about this from the start?" Matt's dad asked. (Mr. Ishida)

Matt turned and looked at his father.

"Actually, Dad, all of us knew about them." He said.

"We promised them we would keep it a secret but it looks like that ship has sailed." Gabumon said.

The parents were surprised by this fact. All this time, they were friends with a group of kids that posses the power of old alien robots. Then they noticed Takamon.

"What about you?" Mrs. Kamiya asked Takamon.

"What about me?" Takamon asked.

"How long have you been part of this whole thing?" she asked.

"Oh, since yesterday. I just recently met these guys and yesterday, I moved in with those three." Takamon said as he pointed to Trevor, Violet, and Steve.

"And since he did that, he's guaranteed a spot in the next base when he comes with us." Steve said.

Takamon was not expecting that to be said.

"You want me to come with you guys?" Takamon asked.

"Of course. You live with us now. And you showed some real power when you were fighting back there. You may not be an AutoKnight, but you are our friend and part of this team." Violet said.

Takamon couldn't have felt any happier. He was just called a friend, something he had not had for a long long time. For the first time in a while, he felt needed. And that's what he wanted.

"Thank you so much." Takamon said. "I would be honored to join you on your quest."

"Then it's settled." Kari said.

"Can we get back to the conversation here?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Trevor forgot all about that.

"Oh, sorry Ultra Magnus." Trevor said.

"Never mind that. What names did the new knights call out when they first transformed. Wheeljack already informed us about Jetfire." Ultra Magnus said.

"TK was Bumblebee, and Kari is Arcee." Steve said.

"Oh, those two huh?" Hot Rod said as he reminisced.

"Who were they in the ranks?" Trevor asked.

"Bumblebee and Arcee were two of our top spy agents. There were three of them that we called as a group, "Team Recon." The third one turned into a ring too but I guess you haven't found that one yet." Hot Rod said.

"I guess not." Trevor said as he looked at TK and Kari. "Team Recon, huh? I like that name."

"So do I." Tai said.

"Well now that we have that little thing taken care of, why were you guys planning to call us first?" Takamon asked.

"Oh right. We have detected your next ring and you must go and fetch it immediately." Ultra Magnus said.

"Where is it?" Kari asked.

"I am transmitting the coordinates to you know." Hot Rod said.

A small green lined readout of the USA showed up on screen. There was a bleeping dot in the upper right hand corner.

"That's New York City." TK said.

"It's more than just a city." Hot Rod said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Well remember when the two of you had to leave your own time because the rest of the rings went through a time warp to the time period you are currently in?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yeah." Trevor said.

"Apparently, another one went through its own warp." Ultra Magnus said.

Everyone was starting to get an idea of what the two Autobots were saying, but they had to clarify.

"So what you're saying is, we have to travel through time again." Violet said.

"Yes." Hot Rod said.

The six nights did not believe it. Especially Trevor and Violet. They already had to travel through time once, now they had to do it again.

"Why do we have to go get that one right now? Can't we just get the ones here first and then go and get that one in the future?" Trevor asked.

"That would seem reasonable but there's a problem." Wheeljack said as he came into view.

"What are you talking about, Wheeljack? What problem?" Tai asked.

"Like we said before, the more rings you guys collect, the stronger Teletraan's ability to track rings becomes. And believe it or not, this one is the only one we found." Wheeljack said.

"So we have to go and get that one in the future then." Violet said.

"Yes. But this time it will be different." Wheeljack said.

"How so?" Trevor asked.

"Because this ring is the only one in that time line. As soon as you guys find it, you guys will be sent right back here in this time period as if you never left. Well, except for having one more knight with you." Wheeljack explained.

Everyone felt relieved by that statement.

"Well…I guess that's not so bad." TK said.

"How far into the future is it?" Tai asked.

"We are not sure. But we are sure of this. Megatron already transported him and his top Decepticons there to find the ring first." Hot Rod said.

"That won't happen. Not on our watches, right guys?" Trevor said to his team.

They all nodded in agreement.

"When do we leave?" Takamon asked.

"As soon as you're ready." Hot Rod asked.

"Well if that's the case, give us a bit to change out of these clothes." Steve said.

The six heroes of the day and looked down at their bodies. They were still wearing their clothes they put on for the wedding. TK's were shredded everywhere from crashing through the trees when Megatron threw him. So they all decided to change.

"Okay, we'll give you all an hour to change." Hot Rod said.

"Thanks Hot Rod." Trevor said as he ended the transmission.

He then looked at his group.

"Alright, let's all get out of these clothes and meet back here in an hour." Trevor said. "But first, I'll need all of your card keys."

"What for?" Davis asked.

"Because, when we leave here, our base down there in the river will not be used again. So you guys having card keys for them would be pretty pointless." Violet said.

Everyone muttered "Yes" in their own way and gave all of the card keys back to Trevor. Then, they all went their separate ways to get ready.

(One hour later; same location)

Everyone was now gathered on the street in normal clothes as Trevor, Violet, Steve, Tai, TK , Kari, and Takamon all began to say good bye.

"Well you guys, all I can say is thank you for everything." Trevor said.

"The same goes for me." Takamon said.

"You be careful, Takamon. The human world is much different then the digital world." Gatomon said.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'm sure I'll be fine." Takamon said.

Gatomon than jumped on to Takamon so she could hug him. She was a lot smaller than he was so she kind of had to.

"You better come back. I don't wanna get married if my best mon dies." Patamon said.

"You can count on me, buddy." Takamon said.

Patamon then joined his fiancé in hugging the metallic digimon.

"Trevor, watch over my best friend and little brother, okay?" Matt said.

Trevor smiled.

"You got it, man." Trevor said as he held out a clenched fist.

Matt fisted Trevor and then he said good bye to everyone else.

"Well TK," Mr. Ishida started. "I always wondered what it would be like if you joined the military, but I never thought in my wildest dreams that something like this would happen."

"I'll be fine, Dad. I promise." TK said.

TK hugged his Mom, Dad and brother at the same time and then bent down and picked up Patamon.

"Are you sure you'll be alright without me?" TK asked.

Patamon looked sad.

"Well, it won't be easy for me, but I'll manage." Patamon said. "I love you TK."

"I love you too, mon." TK said.

TK hugged his partner and then set him down next to Gatomon. Tai and Kari were hugging their parents and then went off. Tai went to Sora and Kari went to Gatomon.

"Well, I didn't really expect this to happen after only one date." Sora said.

"Does this mean it's already over?" Tai asked.

Sora giggled.

"Stupid Tai. Of course not. I'll be waiting for you. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Tai said.

The two then kissed passionately and broke after fifteen seconds.

"I'll miss you so much." Sora said.

"As I will you." Tai said.

Tai then walked over to Trevor's side.

"It's going to be sad watching you leave,. Kari." Gatomon said. "It's like what happened after we defeated the dark masters is happening again."

Her cat eyes filled with tears, but she held them in. So did Kari.

"I promise you, I will be back to see you get married." Kari said. "I just still can't believe this happened to me."

"You deserve it more than anyone I know." Gatomon said.

"Thanks, Gatomon."

The two partners of Light hugged each other. Kari then hugged the other girls in the group and finished.

It was Steve's turn.

"Steve, you have great talent as a doctor. Use that talent wisely and it will never steer you wrong." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe. Good luck with becoming a doctor yourself." Steve said.

Joe nodded and shook Steve's hand. Steve looked at Yolei.

"Yolei, take good care of that arm." Steve said. "I'll be back in time to take it off when it's ready."

Yolei looked down at her casted arm. Everyone had signed it in the days between. Even Trevor, Violet and Steve signed with both their normal names, and AutoKnight names.

"You can count on it." Yolei said.

Yolei threw her one good arm around Steve while he wrapped both of his around her.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Yolei said.

"I'll mss you guys too." Steve said.

Finally, Violet was last.

"Well guys, what can I say?" Violet said.

"You can start with goodbye." Wormmon said.

"Well, this isn't really goodbye. I know we'll see each other again someday." Violet said.

"Just keep upgrading those guns of your and that will happen no doubt." Ken joked.

Violet giggled.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that. Thank you guys for excepting us as friends." Violet said.

"Like I said before, Vi. You will always be welcome in our lives." Mimi said.

"We wouldn't be able to forget you even if we wanted to." Palmon said.

Violet hugged Mimi and Palmon both at the same time and then released. She walked back over to the group who was now completely ready to go. Trevor got Teletraan back out and contacted Cybertron command.

"Are you ready?" Hot Rod asked.

The seven travelers all nodded their heads and Hot Rod pushed a few buttons on his end. In front of the seven, a white hole appeared in space. A space bridge.

"Is that it?" TK asked.

"That's it." Trevor said as he looked back down at Hot Rod.

"We'll be waiting for you to contact us on the other side. Good luck, AutoKnights. 'Til all are one." Hot Rod said.

"Thanks Hot Rod. 'Til all are one." Trevor said as he ended the transmission.

He put Teletraan in his pocket and looked at the space bridge. He then looked back at the other group of friends.

"Please watch over them!" Mrs. Kamiya cried.

Trevor gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. We'll all be back. I promise." He said.

The seven then each took a deep breath and walked over to the space bridge. Steve decided to make a little friendly conversation during the walk.

"So what was it like?" Steve asked TK.

"What was what like?" TK asked back.

"When you died." Steve said

"Ugh. I said I didn't want to talk about that." TK said.

"Hey, I just wanted to know what it was like." Steve said.

"Well I'll tell you this. It's got to be better than being turned back into a baby by your overprotective mother." TK remarked.

Everyone except Steve and Takamon started laughing. Steve didn't laugh because he didn't like remembering that, and Takamon didn't laugh because he had no clue what they were talking about.

"That's not funny." Steve said.

"Ha ha. Yeah sure. Whatever." Trevor said while still laughing.

Steve grabbed his head.

"Oy, this is never gonna end." Steve said.

All of them now stood right in front of the space bridge. After a few seconds of looking inside it, they all stepped in. Everyone behind them was still watching as the space bridge slowly began to close itself.

"I sure am gonna miss them." Mimi said.

"I'm sure they'll be back someday soon." Matt said.

Then, the wind started picking up and it grew slightly stronger. It then got strong to pick up Patamon by his huge ears and send him flying involuntarily and out of control.

And he was heading right towards the space bridge.

"Patamon!" Gatomon cried as she ran after him.

"Gatomon, come back!" Agumon shouted.

Gatomon didn't listen. She just kept running to catch Patamon. She jumped up in the air so she could catch him and she did. But before they could start to fall to the ground, another strong breeze sent both of them flying and through the open bridge. Everyone started to rush for the space bridge to get them out, but before Gatomon and Patamon could even get back on their feet, it was too late. The space bridge closed completely and disappeared, along with everyone who went inside it.

"Now what do we do?" Davis asked anyone.

"There's nothing we can do." Ken said. "Except pray that they'll be alright."

"Don't worry." Veemon said. "As long as they're with the AutoKnights, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Matt asked.

"Because I believe in them." Veemon said. "Don't you guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then don't worry. Our friends will return. And when they do, I'm sure they'll be even stronger than ever." Veemon assured them.

Everyone smiled and looked at where the space bridge was floating. They all then went off in their own directions and quietly wished their friends, both old and new, good luck.

* * *

Me: Well, there it is. My third story is finished.

Trevor: Interesting way to end it.

Gatomon: Yeah. I really didn't think we would be going with them.

Me: Well it took me a while to think of a way to make you two go, but make Agumon stay behind.

Steve: Well, you certainly achieved.

Me: Yes I did. For those of you who followed me throughout this story, I hope you will continue to follow me because there is a whole lot more in this series left to go. I will be starting The AutoKnights 4 up very soon. Until then, as always, peace bitches.


End file.
